


"Don't worry baby, everything will turn out alright."

by Poppins_you_flirt



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Newspapers, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sisters, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppins_you_flirt/pseuds/Poppins_you_flirt
Summary: A/U - Based on the movie Never Been Kissed. Dani is a reporter who goes undercover as a student in a local high school. Determined to do well in her first assignment, what happens when she meets a British teacher that goes by the name of Miss Taylor? Slow burner but I think it will be worth it.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Hannah Grose & Owen Sharma
Comments: 33
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I have a couple of on-going stories which I will continue but I also wanted to share this other story which I originally wrote years ago for a different fandom. Never been kissed is one of my all time favourite movies and I really wanted to adapt my original story to fit with Damie. There will be quotes from the original movie but I veer off in my own direction too. Its a slow burner, lots of tension but there is also alot of fun mixed in too. Let me know what you think :)

Chapter 1

_Dani_ _,_ _Dani_ _,_ _Dani_ the crowd chanted.

They were all looking at the same thing, the same _person_ , out there in the middle of the basketball court. That person was Dani Clayton. A 24 year old, shy blonde who was stood, biting her lip as she nervously scanned the crowds of screaming people.

 _I can't believe it_ she thought. _Nothing like this was meant to happen to me. All I was trying to do was my job…_

She was right, that's how it started, that day, 4 months ago…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dani Clayton was just your average, middle class reporter. Most day were spent sitting behind her desk, writing up or correcting other people’s stories. The stories that were her own barely made a quarter of a page in The Daily Chance, the paper she worked for.

She had taken the job 2 years ago, more or less straight after graduating from university. She was a talented young woman. She worked hard to achieve things in life and had always been successful. She kept her head down and studied hard. Dani worked so hard in fact that she barely had anything of a social life. Most nights she would finish work, go home to her apartment and unwind in front of the TV.

She had a sister, Theo who would come around to her place most nights. Dani had a feeling she only came around to eat her food and watch her telly but the thing was, even if that were true, Dani didn't mind. She couldn’t deny she enjoyed the company.

They had always been close, being able to tell each other almost anything. They were pretty different people in that Dani herself was a rather shy, nervous person. She liked to keep herself to herself and not bother anyone. Theo on the other hand was loud, confident and most of all she had that _I don't give a shit_ personality. She walked around town with her head held high, getting things out of life without even trying. She was a hairdresser, a struggling one at that, but she still went about life as though she hadn't a care in the world. She was gay, as was Dani, but unlike Dani she was very much out and proud. Theo would go out on a weekend and always come back with at least 1 girl in tow.

Dani didn't know how she did it. She didn't think she could ever just meet someone and jump into bed with them within a few hours. It just wasn't what she wanted in life.

So what was it that Dani wanted out of life? Well that's what she herself was about to discover one sunny Friday morning.

xxxxxxxxxx

As she walked through the main doors of the Daily Chance entrance, the first thing she thought about was the almost suffocating heat within the building. She looked around the main area, watching as people fanned their faces frantically, sweat pouring from their brows.

As she entered the lift and pressed the button to take her to the 9th floor, she overheard people behind her talking about the 'damn air conditioning playing up again.' It was then that she wished she’d worn a skirt that day.

As the lift opened on the 9th floor she exited quickly, glad to be out of the warm confined space. She walked along the hallway, rounded the corner and stopped outside of her office. Noticing a note she reached out to remove it.

_*Meeting Room, 9:30_ _s_ _harp*_

She peeled the note from her door and entered the office. It was quite a small room with a pokey little window behind a large desk. On the desk was a phone, a pile of papers, a pot of pens and pencils and a few other random items, all spread out neatly. This is how Dani liked it. No mess, no fuss.

She set her briefcase down in the middle of the table and took a seat. Just as she was about to open the case there was a loud thud as someone slammed their body against her office door. She looked up sharply, finding her work friend Rebecca staring giddily back at her.

“Guess who I did last night?” Rebecca panted.

“Carmen” Dani replied with a smile as she sat back in her chair.

“Hang on, who told you that?”

Dani rolled her eyes. “You did. Yesterday you told me and I quote… _I have a date with Carmen tonight and I'm going to do it with her_ end quote.”

Rebecca pushed herself off the door and sat down in the chair in front of Dani's desk. “You could have at least acted a little surprised” Rebecca huffed.

This is how it went every week. Rebecca would get a date, she'd bang on about sleeping with them then she'd come in the next day, stating all the gory details. It’s all fun and games….well, at least it is to those who are actually getting some. As her mind wandered, she looked back at her own failed attempts to start up any kind of relationship.

She had known she was gay since she was around 12. The guys at school had never interested her. She’d always found them to be boring and self-serving. All they wanted was to get laid. When she found herself looking at some girls, her stomach would knot and a blush would form that reached down her neck and over her ears. Pigtails in, braces attached to her teeth, she was never the beauty most girls her age were. So, she went through high school without ever being kissed by anyone.

When she got to college, that's where she _experimented_ for the first time. It was with a boy. It didn't last long. It didn't even get to a 2nd date. She just known it wasn't what she wanted.

In her 1st year of Uni however, she had met a girl who she became very close to. After being friends for a few months, it was the other girl who went to kiss Dani first. They had decided it was for the best to keep it a secret, at least until they had been seeing each other for a little while. They would meet and make out in either her or Dani's room. One night, after a heavy make out session, Dani had wanted to pursue things further. The other girl had agreed and they made love to one another for the first time.

It had been the best night of Dani's life. She felt as though she could have flown. The feeling however didn't last long. The next day when she met up with the girl outside of the University, she was told that it wasn't working. The words haunted Dani’s dreams for months afterwards. Had she done something wrong? Had she been too clumsy or did she not do it right? None of those questions were answered. The girl had given a half hearted apology and left Dani sitting there, alone.

That was a few years ago now and Dani rarely thought of it. Since that, she had been intimate with exactly....no one! She’d been set up on blind dates, both by her sister and Rebecca. Not one of them had worked out though.

She was snapped out of her daydream by a hand waving in front of her.

“Hello? Earth to Dani. Where'd you go? I was talking away to you.”

“Sorry Rebecca, I just have a lot on my mind” she told her.

Rebecca sat up, eyes wide. “Dani? Oh you haven't, have you?” Her lips curled into a devilish smirk.

“Have I what?” Dani asked.

“Met someone, got a date…?”

Dani pouted and looked at her hands. “No, nothing like that. Besides, I don't have the time for dating” she lied. She hated being set up by Rebecca so chose to lie to her instead. She knew the dark haired woman was just trying to help and she did appreciate it, but she couldn't be bothered to go and date a whole bunch of losers in search of Miss Right.

“Oh come on, don't give me that crap” Rebecca snorted. “You have plenty of time and you know it. You're just lazy. If you would just maybe doll yourself up a bit you'd have all the girls flocking around you.”

“What's wrong with the way I look?” Dani asked, looking down at her attire.

“Well..” Rebecca began. “It’s quite _old fashioned,_ if you know what I mean and plain. All we ever see you in is black or brown or white.”

Dani pouted and her eyebrows creased.

“Seriously though, do you own any kind of coloured underwear? Blue? Yellow?”

“Rebecca! I'm not gona discuss my underwear with you” Dani stated.

It was Rebecca's turn to roll her eyes. She knew Dani was quite introverted. She didn't like to air her dirty laundry in public. She had tried hard over the few years that they had been working together to get Dani out of her shell but so far, the blonde had been just too stubborn to budge. She resumed her position, leaning back in her chair. “Come on Dani. When was the last time you went on a real date? And when I say real I mean, make out style…”

Dani shuffled around in her seat. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this discussion. Just then there was a figure at the door. She looked up and saw Pat standing there, looking into the room.

“Yes Dani, when was the last time you went on a date?” Pat asked sarcastically.

It was no secret that Dani and Pat were like chalk and cheese. From the day they met, they had never clicked. It was Rebecca who usually played piggy in the middle between them.

“Just because I don't blab on about every girl I've been with, doesn't mean that I'm not getting any. I'm just thinking about my career right now” Dani said, putting up her defence.

Pat looked down a Rebecca and smiled smugly. “That means she's not getting any.”

Rebecca turned to Dani and mouthed _ignore her_ _._

Dani stood up, not liking her sex life, or lack of being under the spot light. She rounded her desk and lent her backside against the edge of it. Arms folded, she calmly answered. “Look, like I said earlier, I'm not interested in kissing a whole load of women to find the girl for me.”

“Yea but sometimes kissing a load of woman adds to the fun” Pat replied.

“When I get kissed, I’ll just know.”

“Whoa, hang on a second. If you've never been kissed, then you got bigger problems…” Pat told her.

“Of course I've been kissed. I've kissed girls. I've just never…I've never felt that _thing_ ….”

“That _thing_?” Pat asked. “Is that what lesbians are calling it these days? I always thought cunt was a good name.”

''Hand Warmer works too” Rebecca replied.

“Pussy”

“Sausage Factory”

“Tongue Trap”

“Oh, Munch Box”

“Calcunta”

Dani's head went from side to side as she listened to Rebecca and Pat passing back and forth names for their nether regions. This was not what she had meant.

“Lips between the hips”

“Smurf Crease”

“Enough” Dani shouted, raising her hand as if surrendering. In spite of trying to have a serious talk with them, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh at their antics. “I didn't mean _that_ thing.”

Rebecca and Pat giggled at their little banter while Dani stood up and rounded the table to her seat again. After sitting, she thought about what to say to them. “What I was trying to say was I’d never felt that moment. The moment where everything around you just disappears and all you can feel is that person. All you see is this person kissing you. And in that moment, you know that this person is the only person you’re ever supposed to kiss. You want to laugh and cry because you know you're so lucky to have found it. The feeling makes you giddy and light headed and you just want to hold on to it for as long as you can.”

Rebecca and Pat had stopped their silliness and paid their full attention to what Dani was saying. Despite their obvious personality differences, Pat admired Dani. She knew she had a kind heart and knew one day she would be a brilliant writer. If she would only get out more…build up her confidence and believe in herself.

She would never of course admit this to Dani.

“Crap” Rebecca started. “Its 9:25, there's a meeting in 5 minutes, come on..” She stood up and turned, heading out the door to her own desk just down the hall. Pat also left muttering something about not being invited to the meeting.

As Dani gathered a note pad and pen, she thought about what she had told Rebecca and Pat. She longed to find someone who she could be close to. Not just intimately but emotionally. She always had her sister to turn to, but she had her own life, her own friends.

With a sigh, she gathered her stuff, stood up and left the office, shutting the door behind her.

As people piled into the meeting room, Dani and Rebecca found seats next to each other. Across the way, Carmen was sitting opposite Rebecca. They were making eyes and gestures towards one another tp which Dani just shook her head, smirking to herself. She turned to the door where their Chief and Editor had just come in. Richard Farmer was a tall, aging man but he walked in the room with a sense of power about him. He loved how his employees flocked to his every need in fear of being sacked on the spot for the slightest mishap.

He walked to the head of the table and cleared his throat. Those who had been turned the other way talking suddenly fell silent and looked at him.

“Good Morning everyone, thank you for being here. I have called this meeting today in regards to something that happened to my last night.”

He took a seat and leant back. Elbows on the chair rest and fingers entwined in front of him, he contemplated what to say next. “Last night after getting into my car to drive home, I was attacked.”

There was a few ''ooo's'' and ''arr's'' from around the room.

“That's right” he continued. “I was attacked by the sight of kids, or should I say young adults destroying bus shelters, writing graffiti on walls with cans of spray paint, bonfires made up of what looked to be furniture from their parents home. And that's just half of it.”

He stood up and started walking around the table. Dani started making notes on what was being said, just in case she needed it for future reference. “Driving around a bit longer I passed more _young adults_ drinking cans of alcohol, kissing and touching each other right there on the side walk and I said to myself, Holy shit! What's going on with kids these days? And that's when it hit me. Undercover story in High school.”

There were a few raised eyebrows, while others shifted higher in their seats in hopes of being chosen.

“You” he said, pointing at Dani from across the table. “What's your name?”

Dani was speechless. _Is he really talking to me_. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Rebecca nudged her arm.

“Uhh…D…D..Dani Clayton” she stammered.

“Dani” he yelled. “You enrol Monday.” He hit his hand on the back of someone's chair and then walked off out of the room.

Dani sat in her chair in complete shock. She looked at Rebecca, mouth agape before getting to her feet and scurrying out of the room. When she got to her office, she slammed against the door, unable to actually open it before her body crashed into the sturdy wood. Once in, she went up to her desk, laying her hands on top and hunching her shoulders.

“Dani” she heard coming from the door. “Oh my God Dani, can you believe it?”

When she felt she had control of herself, Dani turned around, resting herself on the desk. “I can’t. I can’t do it” she stammered.

Rebecca furrowed her brows. “What are you talking about? Of course you can do it Dani. You're an amazing writer. What you lack is the confidence to go out there and do it.”

“I'm not a proper reporter yet, Rebecca. All I do is spell check the reporters work. This is a major undercover feature” she said starting to pace the floor.

“You have what it takes though Dani. I'm not just saying that either. This is your big break. This is your chance to shine and you know what, if there's anything you need help with, then I'm your girl” Rebecca told her, putting her hands on Dani's shoulders to stop her from pacing.

Dani looked back at her friend. “You really think that Rebecca?”

Rebecca smiled. “I sure do. There's just one thing that I think needs addressing.”

“What's that?” Dani asked.

Rebecca backed off, looking Dani up and down. “We have _got_ to do something about your wardrobe.”

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Dani flopped onto the couch, exhausted from the day’s antics. After work, Rebecca had taken her to the mall in search of a new wardrobe. They had shopped until they dropped - literally! Dani had also hated half the stuff Rebecca had picked out for her.

“Who would want to wear this kind of stuff Rebecca?” she had asked her.

“Dani, if you want to fit in and look as though you're 17 then this is what you're going to have to wear” Rebecca had told her. “Besides, you look totally hot.”

“Humph, yea right” she had retorted.

Rebecca had watched Dani as she picked out and tried on different clothes. She could see clearly that with a bit of effort, she could be the hottest woman in town. She just didn't know it herself yet. She was such an endearing woman. She had just spent too much time with her head in a book. Rebecca hoped that with this opportunity, Dani would be able to build up some confidence.

Now, sprawled out on the couch, Dani stared at the T.V. even though she wasn't really watching it. She was too busy thinking about what was going to happen next week. Just then, the front door opened and in walked Theo. She closed the door behind her and looked towards her sister.

“Whoa, this is a first” Theo started. “It’s 9:30 and you're _not i_ n your PJs?!”

“I could say the same for you…9:30 on a Friday night and you're _not_ out clubbing..?” Dani replied.

“Bah, I was out” she explained “but then 2 girls I've been seeing this week met each other and they got kinda aggressive.”

“So you made a run for it?”

“Too fucking right. I wasn’t gona get mixed up in that.” She lifted Dani's legs and sat on the couch.

“It’s your fault it was happening Theo. You should control your woman better” she told her.

Theo stuck her tongue out at her and dragged her nails over the pad of Dani's feet.

“Arrrgggggg” Dani shouted. She pulled her legs out of Theo's grasp and threw a cushion at her.

Theo laughed as she put her own feet up on the coffee table. “So come on sis. What's up with you? Anything new?”

Dani let out a sigh. “You won’t believe me” she smirked.

“Try me” came Theo's response.

“Well, this morning we all got called into the meeting room at 9:30 and Richard started going on about kids in the streets, trashing bus shelters and everything. Then, as I was taking notes he suddenly yells you and he's pointing at me.”

“Ohh, Dani got in trouble. Little Miss _teacher’s pet_ got told off for doodling” Theo teased.

“Har har” Dani replied. “Actually, the truth is more unbelievable then that. He asked me my name and I stuttered it to him. It was so embarrassing.” She stopped for a second and reached over for her drink.

“So what did the dude want?”

“Well” she said, between sips. “After I told him my name he said _Dani_ _Clayton_ _, you enrol Monday_.”

“Enrol? What's he talking about?” Theo asked confused.

“It means I'm going back to high school for my first undercover story.” She looked at Theo's face. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide.

“You? You’re going back to high school, as a student?”

“Yep. I got new clothes and everything” she said pointing towards her bedroom. The door over to the far right was open so you could see the bags piled on her bed.

“Fucking hell, you're serious.” After a second the hairdresser started to laugh.

Dani furrowed her eyebrows. “Hey, what's so funny?”

In between giggles Theo said “I'm just….thinking about….what you'll be like…”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well” Theo started, her laughter subsiding. “Can you remember what it was like at high school? What _you_ were like?”

“It was a long time ago” Dani began. “I liked High School.”

“Sure you did. You studied hard and you got good grades, but unlike most high school goers, you had no social life. At all. How are you meant to write a story if you don't socialise? I mean you were bad back then but even now, your still not one for going out and meeting new people. You just mope around here every night.”

Dani thought about it for a minute. She looked back at her days as a high school girl. She did socialise. She had had friends. Sure they weren't part of any _popular kids_ group but she was happy. At least for the most part. She'd attempted to be friends with the popular kids but they always acted as though she didn't exist. The friends she did have were like her - content on studying as much as they could to get the grades. It wasn't just studying she enjoyed. She loved to play softball and basketball. She loved it because she was good at it. She wasn't much one for long distance running or anything like that, but team sports were her strength. _Especially_ basketball.

Thinking about what Theo had said, where was the story going to come from? Was she going to write about the popular kids vs. the Nerds? That kind of story was old news. No matter how long ago it was that you were in school, every year had popular and not so popular kids. It’s just a way of life. You could write about that without wasting time going undercover.

No, she needed something better than that. Something that no one else had ever done before. Would she be able to find the story though? This was her first attempt at being a reporter. She had to do a good job. If she botched it up, she'd be sacked for sure. Coming out of her thoughts she turned to Theo.

“This is a very bad idea.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of an alarm bounced from the walls in Dani's bedroom. Her head poked out from under the covers while her hand reached out to stop the piercing noise.

7am.

The weekend had flown by, which is exactly what Dani _hadn't_ wanted. Since her talk with Theo, she had dreaded this moment coming. Despite her sister and Rebecca, who had come along to Dani's on Saturday and Sunday to help her prepare, she just couldn't stop thinking that she wouldn't be able to come up with a decent enough story. Her reporting career would be over before it had even began.

Now fully awake, she drew back her duvet and lifted her legs over the side of her bed. She walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Once dried, she looked in the mirror.

“Well” she said to her reflection. “Today's the day. Now its time to make you look a few years yonger.” She giggled to herself, shaking her head slightly before walking back into her room to change.

An hour later she was ready to go. She took one final look at herself. _Wow_ she thought. What a difference a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight shirt will do for your figure. She was a well toned woman, with curves in all the right places. Rebecca had told her to unbutton her shirt, just so you could see the crease of her breasts. _“_ _I cant expose myself like that_ _”_ Dani had told her. “ _Hey_ _”_ Rebecca had replied. _“_ _It's what all the cool kids are doing now a days_ _.”_

Now looking in the mirror, she looked down at her exposed chest. “Look at those” she said, giving a little giggle. Looking up at her face, she checked her make-up. Again, Rebecca had showed her how to do it. She knew how to put make up on herself of course, but Rebecca had insisted that she knew the best way. At 24 she still had a young face.

“You'll pass for 17 no problem” Rebecca had told her. Dani had agreed half heartedly. She figured the quiet life was helping maintain her youthfulness.

One final look and she gathered her belongings and left the apartment. 10 minutes later she was pulling in to the school car park. Before getting out of the car she decided to do up one more button on her shirt. _I can’t have the whole world seeing me now can I?_ she thought. As she got out, she scanned the grounds, watching everyone pass by. A few people looked at her as she walked passed them.

After making it to the main doors she headed in the direction of the office. The corridors were packed full of kids which made her feel like she was being pushed this way and that way by people messing on.. When she got to the end of the corridor she stopped, looking left and right. Where the heck was she meant to go? She saw a group of girls come her way and thought she'd ask them.

“Excuse me, could you tell me where the office is?”

The girls, lost in their conversation hadn't seemed to have heard her. Or maybe they did and decided to ignore her?

“Okayyyy” Dani said to herself.

“You lost?” Dani heard someone say behind her.

She turned in the direction of the woman's voice and stopped dead in her tracks. All train of thought had been lost and now all Dani could think about was how beautiful the woman in front of her looked. The woman was about the same height as her, with wavy brown hair that hung by her shoulders so perfectly. She had mesmerising eyes, which creased as she smiled. She was dressed in tight fitting 3 quarter length pants and a low cut strap top. Dani was pretty sure she was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

“Miss?”

Dani came crashing back to reality. “Umm, ughh….sorry?”

The woman let out a little laugh. “I said are you lost?”

Dani watched the woman's lips as they curled into a quirky smile. Her accent was unmistakably British. “Ohh, umm….yes actually. I was looking for the office.” Dani told her, trying to regain her speech.

“The office? Ohh, well your goin’ in the complete opposite direction, love” she told her. “I'm actually headed there myself. I'll walk you there.”

“Great” was all Dani could say.

They turned around and headed back down the corridor. “I'm Jamie by the way. Jamie Taylor.”

“Dani Clayton” the blonde replied.

“So, don't think I've seen you around before? Are you a sub?”

“Huh? A sub? No no…..ehh, I've just transferred here from another school. My family moved here, so I'm finishing off the semester” Dani lied which cringing internally. She didn't know why but she hated lying to this woman.

Jamie stopped walking and looked at her. “You're a student?”

 _Oh no_ Dani thought. _She doesn't believe I'm a student. What can I say?_

“I…umm…..yea, I'm 17.”

Jamie looked astonished and at the same time, Dani thought she detected a bit of disappointment. “I'm sorry, I just assumed you were a teacher. You look so…” Jamie looked her up and down “…so mature” she finished.

Dani breathed a sigh of relief and carried on walking. “I guess I just look old for my age.”

“Guess so” Jamie agreed.

They carried on walking along the corridor in silence. Every few steps their arms bumped into one another, sending a bolt of electricity through Dani’s body. After what seemed like forever, Jamie spoke.

“Sorry ‘bout saying you looked older. I didn't mean it in a _you look like a granny_ kind of way. Just meant your face and body…” She looked down at Dani's attire and stirred off topic for a minute. “….uhh, you just looked older.”

Dani felt light headed. She was sure that Jamie had just checked her out.

 _Don't be silly, she's probably not even into women_ she thought.

“Hey, don't worry about it” she said with an awkward laugh. “It’s actually nice that you think I look so mature.”

“Good.” Jamie smiled, feeling relieved. A few moments later they arrived at their destination. “Well here we are” Jamie chimed disappointedly.

Dani had a quick glance around then looked back at Jamie. “Thanks Jamie, I really appreciate the help.”

“Don't mention it” Jamie replied, holding out her hand. “Was a pleasure to meet you.”

Dani grasped Jamie's offered hand. They shook and both savoured the contact for just a little longer than was necessary. Jamie let go first, suddenly remembering the fact that Dani was a student. “Right well, I’ll leave you to get all signed up and what not. I hope to see you in my gym class in the near future.”

“Ohh, you're a gym teacher? I should have guessed what with the umm, clothes you're wearing…” Dani blushed as she realised her eyes were lingering on Jamie's cleavage for a little longer than anywhere else. She looked up and saw Jamie grinning, an unmistakable twinkle in her eye.

 _Busted_ Dani thought, lowering her head.

“I….I'm sure I'll be attending at some point” she said, lifting her head and smiling as her eyes made contact with Jamie's.

“Good” the teacher smiled. “See you around then.” And with that she turned and headed to a desk over to the left. Dani watched as Jamie spoke to a woman there. “Sue, could I get a chunk of detention slips?”

“Kids really acting up that much?” Sue replied.

“You wouldn't believe what some kids will do to get out of a little bit of exercise.”

Sue laughed as she stood and walked over to a filing cabinet. Jamie was leaning over the stomach-high desk. Her forearms spread on the top of it, her back slanted giving Dani an eyeful of her backside. Before Dani could look away, Jamie turned around and looked right at her.

 _Shit_ she thought. _Caught staring again. If I'm not careful I'll end up getting detention on my first day for some kind of sexual harassment._ She quickly looked away and started walking over to her right where the reception desk was based.

“Hi, umm….my name is Dani Clayton. I've just transferred here” she told the woman sitting there.

“Ahh yes, Miss Clayton, good morning and welcome to Rentworth High School. Since it’s your first day there's a few forms you're going to have to fill in.”

“Oh, OK, no problem.”

As Dani watched the woman stand up, she turned back to see if Jamie was still there. She wasn't. She scanned the corridor outside, but no one was there. Not even a student. She turned back towards the woman who appeared with several forms.

Ten minutes later, she was done and headed to her first class. Outside the door she stopped to compose herself. “OK, I can do this.”

She took one last deep breath then made for the handle. As the door slid open, the sound of laughter and happy banter filled her ears. She stepped into the room and looked around. The class was filled with about 30 students, all spread around various areas of the room. Some were in groups, huddled together at the back. They seemed to be making the most noise. She saw other students nearer the front of the room in a quiet discussion and a few with their head down cast reading a book. No one seemed to notice her. After a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hi there.”

She turned and faced the girl who had spoken. She was a student, presumably 17. Her face bright and cheerful was half covered by her bigger than average glasses. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail. Looking down she saw the girl was dressed in plain black pants and a stripy loose shirt. Her left arm was wrapped around several books which she held tight to her chest.

“Hey” Dani replied.

“I'm Shirley” the girl told her. “Are you new?”

“Yea, I'm Dani Clayton. I just transferred here.”

“I see, well, why don't you follow me? There's a spare desk next to me.”

Shirley closed the door behind them and started to walk across the other side of the room.

“Ok, thanks” Dani said, feeling quite relieved someone had spoken to her.

Shirley dropped her books on a table second last from the end of the first row. She sat down and looked up at Dani.

“Here you go” she said, pointing to the end desk. “This one is spare.”

“Great, I always liked to sit at the front” Dani said, putting her bag on the desk.

“It’s the best place to sit if you want to be able to hear anything…” She turned around and nodded towards the group at the back. “They can get a little noisy…”

Just then, the class door opened and in walked Jamie Taylor. The class seemed to quieten down almost instantly. Those who weren't already sitting went and found their desks.

“Morning” she addressed the class, looking at those who were filtering back to their seats. There was a wave of _Good morning Miss_ _Taylor_. Dani couldn't help but watch as Jamie glided over to the desk that was positioned in front of the large white board. She watched as Jamie took the folder from under her arm and placed it on the desk.

“She is awesome” Shirley said, turning and whispering to Dani. “Everyone loves her. She's the only cool teacher in this place.”

Jamie looked up and her eyes locked on Dani's. A wide smile appeared. “Ahh, Miss Clayton, you’ve been assigned to this class? Good choice, they're all little darlings” she said, glancing around the room.

Many people laughed and agreed. Dani smiled, becoming shy of everyone looking at her.

“Right you lot this is Dani Clayton. She's just transferred here, so if she needs help finding her way around make sure you point her in the right direction.”

“I'm sure Shirley will do that for the rest of us” whispered a girl in the row behind Dani.

Shirley had heard it too and shook her head at Dani as if to say _don't listen to them_. Turning back to the front, Dani watched as Jamie took a seat on the edge of the desk.

“You’ve got me this morning” Jamie explained “coz Mr Malloy has called in sick.”

There was a round of applause from some of the students, some even whistled and shouted. “Alright, alright, settle down you bunch of gremlins. I'm sure he’ll make a full recovery in no time. Something you’ll all be happy to know.” Jamie said that last part with a twinkle in her eye. “I'll get this register done now and then you can all fly off to your first class of the day.”

A few minutes later, everyone accounted for the class started to gather their belongings and headed out the room.

“What class do you have next?” Shirley asked Dani.

“Uhh….” she looked at her timetable. “Biology.”

“Same here” Shirley smiled. “Come on, we can walk together.”

They stood up and headed for the door. As they walked past Jamie, Dani looked sideways at her, flashing a smile.

Jamie grinned back. “Have a good day” Jamie told her.

“Thanks” was all Dani could say as she hurried to catch up with Shirley.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later and lunchtime had arrived. Moving down the food line, Dani couldn't decide what to have. Everything looked so unhealthy.

 _Maybe I could write about the awful school cafeteria?_ she thought.

She picked up a tuna sandwich and an apple along with a bottle of water. She carried her tray over to the checkout, placing it in front of the lady that waited there. As the lady tallied up the totally, Dani got her purse out.

“$17” the lady said.

Dani looked up in horror. “How much?” she croaked.

“$17.”

“My God that's scandalous.”

The check out lady seemed agitated. She had this _I cant be bothered_ look about her.

“Look Miss, either you want this or you don't. Either way, hurry up and quit wasting my time.”

Dani didn't care much for her attitude, however she pulled out a $20 bill and handed it over. After receiving a few dollars back she picked her tray up and turned towards the seating area.

 _Note to self - bring a packed lunch in future_ she thought.

She scanned the large lunch hall for a place to sit. Over to the right, in the corner she recognised a group of people from registration earlier. She felt quite nervous about going over there, especially with there being so many of them.

 _Come on_ she thought. _This is why I'm here, to get the gossip, write it up and hey presto, you got yourself a report…_

As she got to the group, she pin-pointed the quietest part of them. “Hey, I'm Dani” she said looking at 3 girls who had been sat listening to a few boys telling jokes.

They looked at her, and then at each other. Dani began to feel uncomfortable. It reminded her of back when she was at school. Not wanting to back down she stuttered on. “I..I was in y..your registration class.”

“Oh yea” exclaimed the brunette girl. “You're the new girl.”

Dani had been holding in her breath but now she had been recognised she blew out the air silently. “Yea, I just transferred.”

“Hey, who's your friend” shouted a guy behind Dani.

The blonde girl stood up and wondered over to the guy who had spoken. She kissed him on the lips and turned to Dani. “This is Dani. She just transferred here. She's in our registration” she explained to him.

“Ahh right. The names Chad” he said to Dani, extending his hand.

She grasped it and shook. “Nice to meet you” she said.

“Quite the gentleman, aren't ya Chad” another guy laughed, punching Chad in the shoulder.

“He is, and he's my gentleman” the blonde girl stated, possessively gripping to his other arm. “Come on baby.” And with that, Chad and the blonde headed for the doors. A few others from the group went off in the same direction.

“She's always like that” the brunette told Dani. “She gets extremely jealous when girls talk to Chad. You might want to remember that for future reference.” The girl stood up and smiled. “I'm Kirsty by the way. This is Megan and that…” she explained, nodding her head in the direction of the door “...is Reed.”

Just then, Shirley came up behind Dani. “Hey, everything alright Dani?” she asked.

Before Dani could answer, Kirsty butt in. “What's up Shirley? Afraid we’re going to take your new _special friend_ away?” She highlighted the special friend part by lifting her hands up and gesturing more than just friends.

“Actually” Shirley said “I presumed she had gotten lost. She mustn't have realised she had stepped into Barbie town.”

Kirsty and Megan looked at her sternly. A few of the guys had giggled behind them. Kirsty stepped closer to Dani. “You might want to be careful who you make friends with around here. Some of us run this place, keeping pathetic little bookworms in their place. Some of us are actually going places. Others..” She looked over Dani's shoulder at Shirley and formed a sly grin. “Others will be left behind. To live life alone, with only a cat to talk to. Just something for you to think about. Nerds go nowhere in life. Pretty girls…” she retorted, flicking her flowing hair behind her shoulders. “..end up being star's on the big screen.”

As Dani watched Megan and Kirsty walk off, she saw a group of guys follow them. It reminded Dani so much of her own time in high school. She'd had those words spoken to her before. The _pretty girls_ as they put it, always had the attention, from boys and teachers alike. She now knew ofcourse that those rumours about nerds getting nowhere was a complete lie. They had been right on some level though. Some of the pretty girls she had gone to school with did end up being on TV - starring in porno movie’s. Not the kind of thing they had expected she was sure of.

Coming out of her day dream, Dani turned around. Shirley had gone. She looked around the cafeteria but she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she put her tray on a nearby vacant table and started to eat her lunch.

The afternoon went by quickly. As the bell rang at the end of the day, Dani watched as all the kids came bounding out of school. Down the steps of the main doors she saw Shirley heading off towards the right. She shouted her name a couple of times but Shirley didn't turn around. Defeated, she turned and headed off in the other direction. She had worried about the young woman, hoping she hadn't taken too much of the talk with Kirsty to heart. Dani had, back in her day. She had believed every word they had said. She made it her mission to see Shirley tomorrow. Maybe they could hang out?

_I cant let this get to me too much. I'm 24 for_ _G_ _od sake and I'm on a job. Although, to be a good reporter you have to live your experience's to truly be able to write about it._

Smiling to herself she got in the car and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the front door was shut, she released the grip of the bag on her shoulder and threw it on the couch. She followed it, sinking in to the soft cushions.

 _What a day_ she thought. She’d forgotten how exhausting a day at school could be.

A minute later she hoisted herself up and headed to the kitchen. She grasped a bottle of red wine that stood half empty on the counter. Taking out the loose cork, she grabbed a glass from the sink and poured a half a glass. Setting the bottle back on the counter, she headed back to the living area.

As her backside hit the couch the phone rang. Reaching over she grabbed the receiver. “Hello?”

“Hey there little miss cool, young and sexy.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “Hi Rebecca, I was expecting you…”

“Ohhhh you sound like some weirdo from a horror movie” Rebecca gasped.

“Thanks a bunch.”

“I'm kidding. Come on tell me everything. Have you found a story yet?”

“Now I _know_ you're kidding. I've only been there one day, Rebecca. I'm not going to find anything out in a few hours. I spent the day feeling things out, getting to know people.”

“”ea I suppose that's the best way. What do I know, I'm just a photographer. How were the students then, and the teachers?”

“They were…they were alright. There's a group of students who I suppose are the cool kids you know.”

“No school is complete without cool kids and nerdy kids.”

Dani's thoughts drifted to Shirley. “There is this one girl. I guess they call her the nerdy one. I felt so sorry for her today. They were so mean.”

“Bitches” Rebecca said.

“Yea, they really were. I'm gonna find her tomorrow. See if I can help. I know what it’s like to be in that situation. I lived it for years.”

“That's the spirit, teach them a lesson. Let them know who the mommy is.”

“The what?” Dani asked, raising her eyes in confusion.

“The mommy, you know, like who's your daddy, only you're a woman so you're the mommy.”

“Okaaaaaaaaaay” Dani said.

“Doesn't really have the same affect does it?” Rebecca replied.

“Not really…”

“Oh well. So tell me about the teachers. Any hotties?”

Dani's thoughts shifted from Shirley to Jamie Taylor. What a stunner. After a few moments of silence she heard Rebecca's voice on the other side of the phone.

“Hello? Dani?”

“Yea, I'm here. I umm, didn't really take much notice to be honest” she lied.

Rebecca grinned on the other side of the phone as she sensed that wasn’t entirely true. Not wanting to embarrass Dani she changed the subject. “I'm sure there's plenty more time for you to check them out then. Things are running smooth at work. It’s so boring though.”

Dani laughed. She knew Rebecca would be missing seeing her at work.

“Anyway chick, I gotta get going.”

“Oh, who are you seeing tonight then?” Dani asked knowingly.

“You just assume I'm seeing someone?” Rebecca exclaimed. “Ok Ok, you're right, you know me too well. There's this junior photographer from the 10th floor. I bumped into her today in the restrooms. I told her I'd show her a thing or two…about the umm, photography equipment and such like…” Rebecca trailed off.

“And who better for the job then yourself Rebecca.” Dani smiled.

“Precisely. So anyway, come in to work when you can. It’s not the same without you. Speak to you soon.”

“Bye Rebecca.”

She hung up the phone and sat back. The next few moments were spent going over the days events in her head. Eventually she decided to get a shower and then chill out on the sofa for the night.

Half an hour later, she came out of the bathroom to discover Theo sitting on the couch.

“How long have you been here?”

“Hello to you too sis. Been here about 10 minutes now. Heard you in the shower so I thought I’d just sit back and wait for you to get out.”

“Gimme a few, I'll get ready” she told her, heading into her bedroom.

“Sure, then you can tell me about you first day of high school'” she laughed.

Later in bed, Dani’s mind once again went over her first day at Rentworth High. Talking to Theo about it had been a real eye opener. She had been reminded that it was Theo who helped her in school. Every time Dani would get picked on it would be her older sister to the rescue. This was kind of like her second chance. Her chance to stick up for herself and even try to help out others, like Shirley. Get her to believe in herself and to lift her head up and laugh in the face of the so called _cool kids_. She wanted to make her see that she _would_ be going places when she grew up. All she had to do was stick in with her school work and studying.

Everyone needs a bit of fun though. Like Rebecca is always telling her, she needs to get out more. She needed to enjoy life before it was too late. This was what she would do tomorrow. Find Shirley and become her friend, no matter if she wanted to or not.

Turning over on to her side, her last thoughts before succumbing to sleep were of the beautiful English woman that went by the name of Miss Taylor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter  2

As Dani finished up her lunch - alone, on a bench outside the school, she searched around in her bag for the timetable. When she finally found it she looked for the first lesson after lunch. Her heart skip a beat as she read the words in the little box.

_Tuesday - 2pm -_ _gym_ _. - Miss_ _Taylo_ _r_

She had dreamed about the British woman for most of the night. From the moment she’d met her yesterday she had felt some sort of…connection.

 _I can’t keep thinking about this - about_ _Jamie_ _, ugh Miss_ _Taylor_ _…_ she thought. _I'm working and she's my teacher. Even if I thought something more could happen, she wouldn't be interested. Not just because she thinks I'm 17 but also the fact she is way out of my league._

So this was what had been playing around in Dani's dreams all night. A bell rang in the distance, bringing the reporter out of her thoughts. As she gathered her stuff, she finished off her drink before throwing it in the trash and wandering back into the school building.

At her locker after registration, Dani was slowly pulling out her gym gear. She was thinking about Shirley who still hadn’t been seen since the day before. She hadn't been in registration that morning or this afternoon. Just then, said person came up behind her.

“Hey Dani, are you off to gym now?”

Dani turned, relieved by the sight of Shirley's seemingly cheery face. “Oh hey, yea I'm kinda running late…”

“You and me both” she replied. “Come on, I'll show you the way.”

Dani smiled, making a grab for her trainers and shutting her locker door. They walked in silence, Shirley a few steps ahead as they cut through the mounds of people heading off to their own classes.

When the corridor was clear, Shirley slowed down to walk level with Dani. “I'm sorry about yesterday, for running off like that” she explained. “They just kind of get to me sometimes, you know?”

Th blonde nodded understandingly. “I totally get it. School girls can be so mean. I've had similar problems in the past. I know how it can get you down.” She looked away from Shirley's face, staring straight ahead of them. “They don't know anything, you know? Not really” she continued. “They don't know what life away from school is like. How being the most popular person means nothing when you leave.” She looked back at the younger. “I was worried about you after you left yesterday. I couldn’t find you anywhere. Even today, you didn't show up for registration.” Smiling, she continued. “I'm glad you're OK though…”

Shirley saw the sincerity in Dani's face and smiled back. “Actually, I've been wanting to ask you something” Shirley said, suddenly seeming a bit nervous.

“Ok” Dani answered.

“So, how are you at spelling?”

Dani frowned, unsure of what Shirley was talking about. “I….ugh….how do you mean?”

“It's just, there's a few of us from this school who are going up for the National Spelling Bee Awards in a month’s time. I've seen how you are in class. You're really smart. I guess I just thought you'd be a pretty good addition to the team.”

Dani smiled. She felt touched that Shirley thought of her as being _really smart_. “Yea, I mean, I'm quite good” Dani told her.

Shirley's face lit up. “That's awesome.” Shirley beamed. “Well, we train 3 nights a week, Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. We do it at mine coz my parents are out a lot.”

“That sounds great. I'd love to be part of the team.”

“Well, here we are, the gym. Changing rooms are this way” Shirley explained, heading off towards a single door.

Dani followed and as she went through the doors, the sound of girls laughing and talking loudly filled her ears. Shirley had set her things down on a bench near the door, leaving room for Dani on the end, which Shirley pointed out with a pat on the bench.

Once they were dressed in their t-shirts and shorts, they both headed into the main gym. Dani's feet felt awful. Her trainers were just far too tight. She hadn't worn these one's for years and now she realised why. 

_Clown_ _f_ _eet_ she thought to herself.

As she walked in, her eyes immediately found Jamie who was shooting some hoops with a couple of students down the far end of the gym. She was so agile, the way she was throwing herself around.

“She's really good, isn't she?” Shirley stated, cocking her head in Jamie's direction.

“Uh huh” Dani nodded. “Yea she seems to be” she finished, watching as Jamie never missed an attempt.

“Come on” Shirley said as she walked away.

Dani walked behind as she continued to watch the show her _teacher_ and fellow students were putting on.

Jamie in the mean time had realised most of the students had arrived so collected the ball and made her way over to the group. “Afternoon ladies.” Her eyes scanned the group of teenagers. They eventually landed on Dani and her smile grew wider. She couldn't help it but there was something about the new girl. Something that was making her heart flutter. She’d never felt this before…certainly not for a student.

Last night at home, she’d thought about it… about Dani. She kept having to remind herself that Dani was a student. She was 17. A young woman. She had to stop thinking about her, especially the way she _had_ been. Composing herself she carried on.

“Right, as you can see we’ve got the basketball equipment out. Some of you might not know but at the beginning of the semester, the school board accepted our petition to allow girls to play championship basketball” she told them, with a great amount of pride in her voice.

A few girls shouted _yeehaa_ and _about time_ _._

“You’re telling me” Jamie replied. “It's a big victory for us.” 

Dani looked over to her left. Kirsty, Megan and Reed were rolling their eyes, mouthing _b_ _oring_ and _basketballs for boys_ _._

 _Scared of breaking a nail more like_ Dani thought.

“So in order to start the first ever season of woman's basketball” Jamie continued. “I thought we could start try-outs within our gym time. Just for the first 2 weeks. By the end of that I’ll have chosen those who I think will be suitable to take us all the way in the tournament.”

“Get in” Shirley whispered. “I love basketball. I'm not very good, but I enjoy playing all the same. How about you?” she asked Dani.

“I used to play back when…” She’d been about to say back when she was at school. “…when I was in my other school” she hastily finished.

“Are you any good?” Shirley asked.

“I suppose I'm OK yea. We never got to play much so I never had the chance to improve…”

She was being very modest. In fact, Dani was a very good basketball player. It was true she had never been given a chance at school. _Girls don't play basketball_ her old gym teacher had told her, so the only time she ever played was at home. They’d had a basketball hoop fitted to the wall in the back garden. Theo and her used to unwind out there by shooting some hoops. Their parents would even join in for a bit of 2 on 2 action. That was a few years ago now so she was sure to be a little rusty. She looked back at Jamie.

“Mandy” Jamie said to a girl at the front. “Could you grab the bag of basketballs?”

The girl wandered down to the other end of the gym to the bag that was resting on the wall. “I think today we can have a bit of passing practice. I might even throw in a few tactics depending on how we get on” she explained. “I think your next lesson is on Thursday, yea?” She received a few nodding heads and continued. “Yea, so we'll move on to shooting practice then. Give it your all girls. In the next 2 weeks I’ll be short listing you. The girls I choose will start training 3 nights a week. I'm thinking Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays.”

She received a few gasps and sighed.

“I realise this takes up part of your Friday night, where usually you'd be dolling yourselves up for a night on the town but this is serious stuff. If you don't believe you can commit 100% then I’ll tell you now, don’t bother wasting my time, _aswell_ as your own. If there's anyone here that’s scared to break a nail, don't bother training.”

 _My thoughts exactly_ Dani thought. She was enjoying hearing the no nonsense approach by the gym teacher.

“For those who don't want to take part, you can have your usual lesson with Miss Stamp.” She gestured over to the gym doors where a woman stood, propped up against the frame.

She was a rough looking woman. Quite butch, with a plump face. Her hair was tied tight in a ponytail. The hair flat on her head shone under the lights. Dani wasn't sure if it was gel or just hadn't been washed in a while. As the woman came closer however, Dani settled on the latter. “Yes, those of you who don't want to partake in basketball will be doing athletics with me” Miss Stamp explained.

 _I'll definitely by partaking in basketball_ was Dani and Shirley's joint thought.

Meanwhile, Mandy returned with a large bag trailing along behind her.

“Right then” Jamie spoke. “If those doing athletics want to follow Miss Stamp then we can see about some potential basketball champions” she said with a smirk.

Out of 45 students, only 13 stood up and left with Miss Stamp. Not surprisingly Kirsty, Megan and Reed had been amongst that small group.

“Ok, excellent. That leaves us with…” Jamie started to count the heads of those still present. “…32. Not bad. Now if you could all get yourselves into groups of 8.”

They all stood up and started to form into groups. Dani and Shirley stood close so they would be in the same team. Once they were organised, Jamie gave 1 ball from the bag to each group.

“Right” Jamie started. “Firstly, if you line up, one behind the other in your group on this white line.”

They all followed suit and looked back at Jamie for further instructions. Dani was amazed at how she had their full attention. In all Dani's other lessons, the students had been loud and obnoxious. Yet, every time she had been around Jamie, everyone was quiet and obedient. It was refreshing to see them give the teacher some respect.

“Great. Right, next we're gona see what your dribbling skills are like. I want each of you to dribble the ball up to the furthest white line, then turn around and do the same back. Pass it on to the next girl in your group until you've all had a turn.”

“Seems simple enough” Shirley commented to Dani.

“Yea, but my trainers are killing me” Dani replied, her face askew with discomfort.

“Take them off.”

“I think I might have to…before I do some serious damage.” She crouched down to untie the laces before eventually pulling them off, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. She put them by the wall behind her before rejoining her group.

“Ready” Jamie signalled then blew her whistle.

As the first row headed off, the sound of bouncing balls echoed off the gym walls. Jamie walked up and down the far white line, observing them all.

When it came to Dani's turn she started to get nervous. Thoughts were running through her mind like _What if I trip or I forget how to bounce the ball_ _?_ _God knows it’s been ages_ _._

As the girl ahead of Dani approached, she lifted her right arm up, ready to retrieve the ball. Once it was firmly in her grasp she headed off, bouncing the ball at her side. She built up a rhythm, letting the ball flow from hand to hand. As she reached the other side she looked up. Jamie was standing a little to the left watching her. She saw her smile and mouth _impressive._ Dani blushed and turned around, unsure of how she hadn’t turned to jello after Jamie’s compliment. Going back to her group she felt as though she were walking on air.

_One little comment and I let it go to my hea_ _d._

After passing the ball onto Shirley, she headed to the back of the line. Shortly, Shirley returned and the sound of Jamie's whistle pierced her ears.

“Not bad, not bad” Jamie told them. “Can see you all know what you're doing.” The teacher retrieved some more balls from the bag and threw them off to those who didn't have one. “Now for some real practice” she smiled.

Nearly an hour later and the girls were returning to the changing rooms, all out of breath and in dire need of a shower.

“You know” Dani panted, sitting herself on a bench in the changing rooms. “I don't remember the last time I worked out like that.”

“This is a weekly occurrence with Miss Taylor” Shirley explained, having regained her breath.

“If that's the case, I'll be super fit in no time” Dani laughed.

Shirley looked at her. “Well, you seem pretty fit. I mean, you seem as though you work out.”

“Not as much as I used to” Dani sighed. “Lack of time I guess.”

“Well you've got weeks of training ahead of you. I'm sure by the end of the semester, you'll be able to go in for Worlds fittest woman.” Shirley flexed her muscles and made a macho face.

Dani laughed at the girls impression. “I might not get picked though. There’s some good players out there, including you.”

“Ha.” Shirley mocked. “Just wait until you see me shooting. I swear, even if the hoop was the size of a…..of a….of an even larger hoop, I would still miss.”

Dani doubled over laughing at Shirley's expressive sense of humour. She could see them becoming good friends in the future.

_That's if she doesn't hate me for lying to her about being 17_ _._

She shouldn't allow herself to get too close. At the end of this charade when she revealed her real identity, people would no doubt judge her for all of the deceit. They may even hate her. Shirley...Jamie…

_If I want to be a reporter then I have to be able to detach myself_ _._

That was easier said than done though.

Looking down at her feet she realised she'd forgotten her trainers. “Crap, I'll be right back, forgot my trainers.”

“Ok” Shirley replied, starting to take off her damp clothes.

As Dani entered the gym, she noticed Jamie sitting on a stool just to the left of the door, her head engrossed in a book. When Dani got closer she recognised the cover.

“Is that a Barbara Erskine?” she asked.

Jamie looked up, startled by the unexpected visitor. “It is yea. You know her work?” Jamie asked, slightly surprised.

“I do, yea. I love her stories. I have most of her books at home. She's an amazing writer.”

“Yea. Love a good old fashioned ghost story” Jamie smiled.

Dani let out a small laugh. “Yea, same here.”

They smiled at each other for a few moments, getting lost in each other’s eyes. After another few moments, Jamie cocked her head. “Are you sure you're 17?”

Dani was a little taken back by the teacher asking that question again. “Ugh, yea of course I am. Why?”

“I don't know, I just….” Jamie stopped to think. “….I can’t believe a girl of 17 reads Barbara Erskine stories.” An awkward laugh left her mouth.

“I guess I'm just ahead of my time” Dani tried to explain.

“I guess so” Jamie finished. Inwardly she was screaming at herself for asking Dani that again.

_Of course she's 17, she's in high school! You_ _’ve got_ _to stop this. She'll think you're lusting after her. Well that's_ _exactly_ _what I_ _’_ _m doing_ _,_ _isn't it? Stop it_ _._ _I'm go_ _na_ _end up_ _on Jeremy Kyle_ _for lusting after my student. Get a grip._

“Unfortunately I'm not ahead in school time” Dani said, bringing Jamie out of her thoughts. “In fact, I'm running late. I just came in to pick up my trainers.” She spotted them by the wall a few steps away.

“Oh, was wondering what that smell was” Jamie teased.

Dani took in a deep breath of air. “Oh really?” she smiled back. “Well I would hate to demoralize my teachers smelling abilities any further.”

“I should think so too young lady” Jamie laughed.

Dani stopped again, smiling at the teacher. “I really should get going. Thanks for the lesson. See you Thursday.”

“You're welcome, and Dani?” The blonde stopped at the door way and looked back. “You seem to be a natural at basketball. Looking forward to seeing you shoot some hoops.”

“Me too” Dani said to herself while walking back to the changing rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After school had finished, Dani decided she would check in at work. She stepped through the main doors of the building and was happy to see that the _damn air conditioning_ was working again. For now at least. Getting into the lift she pressed the button for the 9th floor then stepped back from the doors which came to a close.

Out on her floor, she wandered down the corridor to her office. Once she was in, she made herself comfortable behind her desk.

 _Good to be back_.

“Nice to see you haven't left us then” came a voice from the doorway.

Dani looked up and saw Peter smiling over at her. “Pete, hey. Welcome back. How was Canada?”

“It was great” Peter said, walking forward and settling in the chair opposite her. “Got a chance to catch up on things with the folks you know?”

“Good. We missed you here” Dani told him, genuinely.

“Thanks” he replied, leaning himself back. “So what's this I hear about my number 1 editor? Writing your own stories with the big boys huh?” he grinned.

Dani sighed, grinning back at him. “I couldn't believe it Pete. When he pointed at me, I got so nervous. You know how I hate being put on the spot.”

“Don't I know it” he said knowingly. “This is a great opportunity for you. I've always said you have the gift for it.”

“You did, and I appreciate it. I've been undercover 2 days now. I'm not sure where my reports going to come from though.”

He pondered his thoughts for a moment then sat forward. “You know, I believe in you. I _know_ you will find your story. This is a 4 month operation isn't it?” Dani nodded back at him. “You're only 2 days into it. If you feel you ever need a friendly nudge in the right direction, just ask. I'll help as much as I can.”

“Thanks Peter. You're a star.”

“I know” he grinned. “I better head off. If Farmer catches me in here gossiping, I'll be out on my ass.” He rose from his seat. “Keep in touch, yea?”

“I will. See you soon.”

Since Dani had started, she and Peter had developed a good working relationship. He had started only 2 weeks prior so they had both been finding their feet. He was her superior, but he was a helpful boss.

It was about a year ago that Peter had come into her office for a chat. He had opened his heart to her, explaining what he was going through. He had said he was in the middle of transitioning - from his female body, in to a man. The thought of Peter being a woman had never crossed her mind. The way he looked and acted was just like any other man she’d ever met.

What with Peter moving here from Canada only a week before starting the job, he didn't know anyone and hadn't formed any friendships. He spent most of his time here at work, a bit like Dani. He had told her how he trusted her. She had kept her word and not told anyone. If he needed to go out suddenly or for an appointment, she would cover for him.

Yes, she was glad Peter was back. She also knew he would keep his word about helping her.

Driving home that night, Dani thought she may just need to take him up on that offer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days had flown by and before Dani knew it, she was into her second week of undercover reporting. It had been one of the most hectic weeks she could remember. She'd also forgotten how tiring extracurricular activities could be.

The Wednesday before, she had gone to Shirley's house to train for the Spelling Bee. It had been a real treat for Dani, reminding her of her own school days, when she and her friends would get together after school and study. It had almost seemed like old habits never died.

The next day at school, Dani and the others had had their basketball lesson. As they'd been told, it had been centred on shooting practice and Dani had surprised herself. She couldn't believe how well she’d done. It was as though she practised on a regular basis.

Jamie had also been very impressed. _“T_ _hink we'll make a star of you ye_ t” Jamie had told her.

Dani couldn’t believe the circumstances they had met in. If only they had met before this whole undercover business. Could something have happened? She doubted Jamie would have given her a second glance. Despite her thoughts though, Dani couldn't stop having a little flirt. It seemed as though Jamie was having a hard time. It was like, she would be flirting back and then all of a sudden she'd remember Dani was a student.

 _I'm going insane! I should be sacked! She_ _’_ _s so beautiful! There's something about her…_ These were just a few of the thoughts that had been running through Jamie's head on a regular basis.

Jamie herself had noticed that Dani was getting quite friendly with Shirley. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop the little streak of jealousy that went through her every time she saw them together. Laughing, joking, touching…

The end of the first week went by, as did the beginning of the second week. Now, early Thursday morning, Dani was eating her cereal in the kitchen. She was thinking about the gym lesson she'd be having this morning. Jamie would be picking her players. The girls she thought would _benefit_ the team. Dani believed she had done a good enough job to warrant a place.

On Tuesday they had been split into teams and played some actual basketball. There had been some good competition. This was why she was slightly nervous.

 _Silly_ she thought. _I'm here for a story, not to play high school_ _b_ _asketball_ _._

Over the last few days she had made friends with a few of the girls in gym class. She had even been invited to a house party on Saturday night, which she had stupidly declined.

_Could have found a story. Inside view of teenage shenanigans_ _._

Her conscience had told her to give it a miss. Just like in high school…

_You're here to get a story, and the only way to do that is to get your head out of the sand and_ _ge involved in everything_ _. You have to grab that bull by the balls._

She laughed at herself as she finished her breakfast. Finally she stood up and strolled over to the sink. After cleaning up, she gathered the stuff she needed for the day, then with a final look back, she left her apartment.

At school, her second lesson was English. One of her favourites which showed when continued to dominate answering the teacher’s questions. A few students had come up to her, asking if they could pick her brains about different topics. She loved feeling helpful and all knowledgeable. Back in her real school days, she had been picked on for being _too smart_ _._ People would laugh and throw things at her when she put her hand up.

Not this time though…

She caught up with Shirley as they headed to the gym. “Hey, how's it going?”

“Dani! Hey. I'm so nervous. I've been thinking about this moment all night. God I hope I get picked. I doubt it though. I played crap on Tuesday” Shirley told her, not once coming up for air.

“Hey, don't worry about it. I think you did great” Dani said, trying to conceal her own eagerness to know.

“You're just saying that.” Shirley rolled her eyes as they continued the walk.

“Yea, I am, but only because it’s true. Shooting isn't everything. Defensively, you were great.”

“I suppose. I'm just sick of the wait.” She looked at Dani. “If _you're_ not on the team, I'll eat my glasses” Shirley said.

Dani laughed. “You never know what Miss Taylor has in store.” Arriving at the changing rooms, they saw a note on the door.

_Basketballers, No need to get changed, come into the_ _gym_ _._

In the gym, Jamie was having a little shooting practice of her own. She was thinking about the team she had chosen. It had taken hours last night to finally finish the line up. She was certain on 5 for sure. The others, she thought, had more or less the same qualities. As students started to come in, she caught the ball and headed down the gym.

“Here she comes” Shirley said. Dani had already been watching, so just nodded in response.

“Morning ladies” Jamie said with a smile. She received a few mornings and then carried on. “Well, today's the day.” She walked towards the wall and stopped, turning and leaning against it. “It’s taken me quite a while to finalise this, but the people I’ve chosen I feel would be the best for our team.” She started walking again, back towards the middle of the gym. She put her hand in her pocket and retrieved a piece of paper.

“Before I read out names, I just want to genuinely say, you all did really well. I was impressed with the effort you all put in.” Unfolding the paper, she looked down at it. “Right” she started. “In total I’ve chosen 12 of you. Five players, five subs and two reserves. This is just in case, heaven forbid we get any injuries.”

“That's 20 of us that are leaving here without a place” Dani heard a girl behind her say.

“So, the girls I’ve chosen to be our 2 reserves are… Nicola Jones” Jamie looked up in the direction of Dani. “….and Shirley Grey.” Jamie finished, looking back down at the paper.

Dani turned to her friend. Shirley was looking at the floor, her face void of emotion. Dani put her hand on Shirley's shoulder.

“Hey, you made the team” Dani tried.

A few moments later Shirley looked at her, showing a weak smile. “I guess, but only if there's an injury though” Shirley said dejectedly.

Dani squeezed her shoulder one last time then turned back to Jamie.

The teacher had glanced back at Shirley quickly and saw Dani consoling her. Realising everyone was watching her, Jamie carried on. “Moving on, the subs I’ve chosen are… Lindsay Penfold, Louise Preston, Carly Foster, Dawn Taylor and Stephanie Brown.” She looked up, a small smile on her lips as she saw the girls bounce in excitement.

“Lastly, the main team. I’ve already assigned you to positions which I think you'll be strongest in. If any of you watch basketball, you'll realise that players mix and match where they go. Shooters will defend, as defenders will shoot. These positions I’ve given you are what we call your _traditional roles_.”

You could hear a pin drop in the gym, it was that quiet.

“So. the players who will be representing Rentworth High girls team are, Mandy Fraiser.” A loud scream of joy was emitted, along with a small round of applause.

“Well done Mandy. I’ve given you the role of small forward. People in this role are good at passing and shooting from all areas. They're fast and have a hard drive. You demonstrated all those trades.”

After everyone had settled down, Jamie continued.

“Next, we’ve got Sadie Harris.” Again, the name was followed with cheers. “Well done, Sadie. Your role is power forward. Essentially, power forwards hang around the basket, grabbing opportunities for lay ups and short range shots.”

People congratulated her then looked back at Jamie for the next player.

“Next is, Abbey Benton.” More applause could be heard. “Well done Abbey. Your role is centre. You showed how well you were at moving the ball around. You're also a fast mover, which means you can be down the other side of the court in a heartbeat. Well done, kid.”

Dani was getting nervous.

 _Only 2 places left. I can’t take it_ she thought. Her heart was fluttering nervously.

Shirley also seemed anxious. She wanted Dani to make the team even more than herself.

Jamie continued. “Second to last, we’ve got Hannah Grose.” The applause was even louder than before. “You Hannah, have shown me some great basketball over the last 2 weeks. I’ve given you the role of shooting guard. You’ve got the height, a great aim and have proved to be an excellent long range shooter. That's the shooting guards strongest talent. Also you're fast, you dribble well and move yourself into space with ease. Good going, girl.” Jamie finished. A loud round of applause erupted again.

“Now, for our final player.” Jamie started. “Over the last 2 weeks I’ve been exceptionally pleased with the effort this young lady has put into the practice. She’s excelled in all areas of defence and shooting. Her role is point guard. The point guard of the team is more or less the leader on the court. They control the tempo and call out plays. The heart of the team if you will” Jamie told them with a smile.

Dani wasn't sure what to expect. There were still 21 of them that hadn't been assigned a place in the team. Scanning their faces she noted that from what she had observed over the last 2 weeks, they were all pretty good. Her eye's landed on Shirley.

“Good luck” Shirley mouthed to her.

 _I need it_ Dani thought _._ She looked back at Jamie, only catching the end of her sentence.

“…..dribbling skills.” Jamie said. “As well as the role of point guard, this young lady will also be the captain.” Jamie looked at everyone, seeing them all equally begging to hear who it was. She couldn't help but inwardly smirk at their faces. “The person I’ve chosen for this multi task role is…”

Just then, the gym doors came crashing open and a student popped her head in. “Miss Taylor, Miss Stamp needs you. There's a fight between 2 girls on the field” the girl told her.

Inwardly everyone had screamed. That girl couldn't have chosen a worse time to come in.

Jamie scowled. _Every time_ she thought. _Why can’t she handle those_ _fucking_ _kids herself. She's only got 13 of them!_

“Sorry ladies, realise I've left that hanging. I'll be right back.”

As Jamie left, Dawn asked the girl who was fighting.

“Reed and Kirsty” she replied. “Apparently Reed saw Kirsty making eyes at Chad.”

“Damn, Kirsty's asking for her eye's to be scratched out.” A few girls laughed.

Shirley turned to Dani. “Only one place to go. The _best_ place. I think you got it you know.”

Dani didn't look up. She was too busy processing her thoughts. Could it be possible that Jamie would choose her...to be captain and _heart_ of the team?

_Don't be s_ _tupid_ _. You're a nerd remember. You know numbers, books, studying. Not basketball and tactics._

“Hey Dani?” Shirley said. “Don't worry about it. Even if, by some absolutely huge lapse in judgement, Miss Taylor doesn't choose you, you can take my place.”

Dani looked at her. Her eyebrows furrowing. “Don't be silly Shirley. Miss Taylor knows what she’s doing. If she'd wanted me on the team she would choose me” Dani told her.

Would it be possible that Jamie had found out about her undercover operation? Is this why she hadn't chosen her? No way, not even the principle knew. She had felt so sure she had done a good job. Jamie had even praised her every time she saw her. She was forgetting that there were another 20+ girls at the practice. Jamie had probably done the same for all of them. Even so, some of the other students had praised her on a regular basis.

There was also the small possibility that Jamie _had_ chosen her. That she had been given the best role. Would Jamie really do that? She rubbed her forehead as the thoughts ran through her mind.

“Come on Dani” Shirley said. “We’ve still got the Spelling Bee. You're doing so well in that. Plus, there’ll also be the joy of you watching me eat my glasses.”

Taking her glasses off, she looked at them. “Hmm, a bit dry looking, but nothing a slab of ketchup won’t change.” She put them back on then smiled at Dani, who was now having a giggle at Shirley's humour.

She appreciated Shirley's encouragement. “I know. I’m really grateful you asking me to be part of the Spelling Bee. I guess being on this team too would have been the icing on the cake you know…” Dani finished.

Just then, Jamie came striding back into the gym. “Sorry about that. Right, where were we?” she asked them.

“You were going to tell us who the captain was” Hannah told her.

“Course I was. Like I said, this lady will take position of point guard and captain.”

Dani watched Jamie's lips. She crossed her fingers which she had concealed in her lap.

“I'll stop the teasing now” Jamie grinned. “The person I have chosen for this role is….” she paused again and a few moments went by.

“Its like watching the final of American Idol” Hannah stated, to which everyone, including Jamie laughed.

Shirley looked at Dani. She could see she was holding her breath.

“…..Dani Clayton” Jamie finished.

Dani froze. Inside her head, all she could hear was Jamie echoing her name. Brought back to reality by arms around her shoulders, Dani heard shouts of congratulations. She eventually let out the breath she'd been holding. Speechless, she turned to everyone, the surprise evident on her face. She'd been picked. Jamie had chosen _her_. Turning her attention from the students to Jamie, she saw her, arms folded, lips curled into a crooked smile and her eye's dancing as she looked back. Dani wanted nothing more than to stand up, run over and take the British woman into her arms.

_That would be very…._

“You did it!” Shirley shouted, knocking Dani from her daydream.

Regaining her speech, Dani laughed. “I can’t believe it.”

“I can” Shirley smiled. “You're awesome.”

Dani smiled back at her. Shirley seemed to hold her eye contact for just a little longer than was necessary.

_Did she just look at my lips there?_

It was true. Shirley's eyes had ventured from Dani's eyes to her lips, almost as though she had been contemplating kissing her.

 _Don't be_ _an idiot_ _. Your gay-dar is_ _way off_ she thought. She figured she was just seeing things.

The thing was, Dani hadn't been the only one to notice.

Jamie had been watching Dani since she had said her name. She’d watched her shocked face turn into that of pure delight. She had seen when Shirley had gotten close to her. Watched as Shirley studied Dani's face, almost asking permission to kiss her.

The teachers jaw clenched, her smile fading. “OK everyone. Settle down now” she said, wanting to break up anything that may or may not happen. “I want to apologise to those of you that haven’t been chosen. I was really impressed. You all excelled in your abilities.” There were a few shrugs in response. “Ok. I think that's all we need today. Could the team please stay behind for a few seconds so I can prep you? The rest of you are free to go. Give yourselves an early lunch.”

Students started to leave the gym, feeling slightly dispirited. Once they were all gone, Jamie turned to her team.

“Congratulations everyone. I was over the moon with what you showed me. I think, and this is just speculation, but I think we have a good chance to get far in this new league. I'm not pressuring you of course however, I am jumping with joy inside at what I've seen.” As Jamie said this she saw them all grin with pride. “Now like I told you earlier, we'll be training on a Tuesday, Thursday and Friday night. This alright for everyone?”

There were a few shrugs and a few shouts of _yes._

“We can arrange our spelling bee training for another time” Shirley whispered to Dani.

“Ok. That's great” Jamie beamed. “We'll start training as of next week. Now get yourselves away.”

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on some park benches outside of school, Dani and Shirley slowly picked at their lunches. Shirley hadn't said much since gym class and Dani felt awful for her. She could see how much Shirley had wanted to be in the actual team. At the same time, she was excited for herself. This kind of thing never happened to her. Being part of the, sorry, being _captain_ of the basketball team almost made her the _coolest kid_ in school.

All that aside, she hoped it wouldn't ruin her friendship with Shirley.

One of the girls on the team came wandering over to them. “Hey Dani, Shirley..”

“Hey Hannah” they said in unison.

“I'm just coming to tell you we're arranging a night out tomorrow for the team. It would be great if you could come…?”

“Ohh? That sounds good” Shirley said. “Where is it?”

“We're heading to The Crane. Real mellow place and under 18s can go, so…”

Dani nodded. “Yea, that sounds great.”

“We'll be there” Shirley finished.

“Excellent. See you there….round 7ish.”

Finishing up their lunch, Dani told Shirley she'd be at hers for 7 that night for the spelling practice. As Dani walked to her next lesson, she thought about what Jamie had said. _Dani_ _will be the heart of the team_ _._ She really couldn't have dreamt of a better scenario.

xxxxxxxxxx 

Later that night, when the 2 other girls had left, Dani and Shirley were relaxing on the couch watching some TV. They’d decided that they would train more on a Monday, instead of taking up another night.

On the couch, Shirley had brought her legs up and was resting them over Dani's lap. Something had been playing on the younger mind, but she hadn't had the courage to say anything. She rubbed her temples in frustration.

Dani looked over at her. “Are you Ok?” she asked.

Shirley looked up. “Yea. Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit tired.”

“Oh sorry” Dani said, leaning forward. “Of course you're tired, it’s been a long day. I'll head off” she finished, beginning to lift Shirley's legs off her.

“No no, I wasn't meaning that. Please, stay a bit longer…” Shirley urged.

“Are you sure? Maybe you should be having an early night”' Dani suggested.

“I will, just stay a bit longer….yea?”

Dani sat back again. “Sure, no problem.”

A few minutes went by. “Actually, Dani, there's something I've been wanting to tell you.” Shirley said.

“Oh?” Dani replied.

Shirley brought her legs from Dani and folded them in front of herself. A few moments passed as she gathered her thoughts. “I know I've only known you for less than 2 weeks, but I feel really close to you. I feel like we're good friends, you know?”

“Yea, I know what you mean. We just clicked, didn't we?” Dani agreed.

“That's it” Shirley said. “That rarely happens to me. You're the closest friend I've ever had.”

Dani smiled, touched by Shirley's confession.

“I feel we can tell each other anything” Shirley continued.

Dani's stomach dropped. She started thinking about the real reason she was sat there. The circumstances that made it possible for her to be there. Once she had done what she intended to do and left the school, what would happen?

“That's why I think I can trust you” Shirley continued.

Dani’s stomach twisted at Shirley's words. “Trust me with what?”

“If I tell you something, would you promise it would go no further?”

Dani's heart began to beat faster. She didn't know what was coming. “I promise. You can trust me Shirley.” She inwardly kicked herself for her contradictory words.

 _You can trust me. I just lie about who I am_ she thought.

Shirley inhaled a long breath. “Ok” she said. “Please don't take this in a bad way. I don't want you to think differently of me. I've just been pulling my hair out figuring whether I should tell you or not” Shirley continued.

Deciding she would try to make Shirley feel more relaxed, Dani brought her own legs up, turning her body round to face the younger girl until she mirrored her position. “Shirley” she started. “Please, just tell me. I promise no matter what it is, I will not think different, nor will I hate you.”

Shirley smiled, thankful for Dani's assurance. “I'm a lesbian” she blurted.

Silence filled the room for a moment, only to be broken by Dani’s small laugh. Shirley stared at her.

 _Why is she laughing at me?_ she thought. _Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have told her_ _._

Settling down, Dani looked at Shirley. “Is that it?” she asked.

Shirley's eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean, _is that it?_ _”_ Shirley retorted.

“I'm sorry, it’s just, I didn't know what to expect. I thought you were going to tell me something bad.”

Shirley relaxed a little. “You mean, you don't mind?”

Dani looked at her in shock. “Mind? Why would I mind? Of course I don't. We can’t help who we fall in love with. I'm honoured that you told me.”

“You're the only person I've ever told.” Shirley admitted. “People have speculated, but I've always kinda shrugged it off.”

“Well, if I'm the only person you've ever told then I feel even more honoured” Dani smiled.

“Thanks. You've no idea how happy that makes me feel. Thanks for being so great about it.”

“You're welcome.” Dani thought about telling Shirley she too was gay, but in the end decided to keep it to herself for now.

“I actually thought about telling Miss Taylor. I figured she'd understand what I was going through” Shirley continued.

Dani was confused. Was that just because she was her teacher? “Why would you think that?” Dani asked curiously.

“Well, I guess because she's gay. She knows what I'm going through.”

Dani's thoughts went into overdrive. Jamie _was_ gay. Her heart was thumping.

“Miss Taylor’s gay? I didn't realise…” Dani said.

 _Yea, I_ _’d_ _just_ _preyed every-night that_ _she was_ she thought.

“Oh yea. She's totally open about it. Everyone love’s her for it. They're really cool about it too” Shirley went on.

Dani was only half listening. Her head was still coming to terms with Jamie really being into woman. _You didn't stand a chance before and you still don't_ she reminded herself.

“That's good” Dani replied to Shirley's last statement, though she was still only half in the conversation at this point.

“Yea, she's so cool. I really admire her. I love her accent and her body…” she pursed her lips and wolf whistled, letting out a laugh afterwards.

Dani laughed along. Boy, did she know Jamie had a hot body. That's all she’d thought about every night since she'd met her.

Driving home later that night, the reporter thought about the nights events. Shirley had revealed something so special to her. The blonde remembered how nerve racking it had been when she came out. Everyone had more or less taken it well though. Her parents had been upset for a short while. What with Theo having already admitted she was gay, her parents had hoped Dani would be the one to deliver them some grand children the _conventional_ way. She’d simply waved her parents off, telling them to get out of the stone age.

She’d thought about telling Shirley her true identity because she felt she could trust her, but then visions of Richard Farmer popped into her head saying _'You blew your damn cover. All this has been wasted. You're fired!'_

She couldn't let that happen.

Continuing her drive, Dani's final thoughts were of Jamie. Thoughts of maybe a little more than friendship at the end of all of this.

 _She'll want nothing to do with me when she finds out_ _._ _No, that won’t happen_ she told herself. _She's picked me to be the heart of her team. There has to be a reason for that_ _._

She smiled, feeling confident that somewhere at the end of all this, there would be a shimmer of hope for herself and the sexy British gym teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter  3

The sun shone through the open window, bouncing off the blondes face. The maths class she was in lay silent, though it was far from empty. The students had been given a test on algebra. Most of them were still busy scribbling down answers, while Dani sat looking out of the window. She’d been finished a good 20 minutes and had even gone through it twice, just to make sure.

Ten minutes ago she had taken her eyes from her work and the four walls of the classroom and glanced out of the window. In the distance, she had spotted a group of girls running around the track. Moving her gaze from them, she looked to the finish line and found Jamie sat on the grass. She had her legs stretched out in front of her, while her finger tips pushed to reach her toes.

 _No wonder she has such a great body, she's always exercising_ Dani thought.

Dani continued to watch as Jamie started to time the girls as they ran. She saw the gym teacher talk to a couple of the students, then throw her head back in laughter. A small smile played on her lips as she wished she could be out there. She hadn't been able to get the teacher out of her head for days. Finding out she _was_ gay had made her feel so undeniably hopeful. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to get to know her better.

She suddenly came to her senses and realised everyone was starting to leave. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 12:30.

_Lunchtime_

Outside, she seated herself on a park bench and started to eat her sandwiches.

“Hey” Shirley called as she approached the bench.

“Hi, how's your morning been?” Dani asked

Dropping her bag on to the table, Shirley began to open it in search of her lunch. “Can't complain. Lots of homework, but its Friday so I'm happy” Shirley smiled.

“Yea. Are you still going out tonight…?”

“Of course. Are you? Tell me you haven't changed your mind…” Shirley asked, her voice getting higher with every word.

Dani laughed at Shirley's outburst. “Yea, I'm still going, don't worry” she told her.

“Phew. You had me worried for a second.”

They sat munching on their lunches in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Shirley had felt a sense of relief last night after coming out to Dani. She had been thankful at how well her new friend had taken it. In truth, there had been more she wanted to tell Dani. About the fact that she was developing feelings for her. In the end, she had thought better of it. Too much information in one night may have made Dani's reaction quite different. She'd pick her moment. Maybe get to know her better. She was unsure of which side Dani played for, but she'd make it her priority to find out.

Across from Shirley, the blonde scanned the grounds while biting down on her apple. There were a lot more students outside today, probably because it was so hot. Some lay on blankets, soaking up the sun. Her gaze wandered over to the side of the school. In the car park she could see the top of her car. There was a woman with her backside in the air, crouching into a blue car which was parked next to hers. When the woman straightened up, Dani knew exactly who the car and the backside belonged to. The woman's shoulder length hair bounced as she shut the door and turned around.

“Oh my” Dani said.

“Huh?”

Dani turned, looking at Shirley. She hadn't realised she'd said her words out loud. “Uh, I'm just thinking about how umm, juicy this apple is” Dani told her, mentally slapping herself in the process.

“Okay…..” Shirley replied. “You're kind of a freak” she grinned, then turned back to some students that were play-fighting.

Relieved that Shirley had bought her ridiculous lie, Dani turned back towards the school. Jamie had almost made it to the steps now. Before turning to go up them, the teacher looked in Dani's direction. When she spotted the blonde, she smiled and lifted her arm to wave.

Dani was taken aback. _Is she waving at me?_ Looking around slightly, the blonde couldn't see anyone around her waving at Jamie so she turned back towards her and smiled, lifting her own hand in greeting.

“Who you waving at?” came Shirley's voice.

_Damn,_ _busted._

Dani couldn't decide whether or not to lie about waving at Jamie. Though, why should she? It wasn't as though Shirley knew she was gay, let alone that she fancied their teacher.

“Oh, umm, Miss Taylor. She waved over at me, so I just returned the favour.”

“Oh..” Shirley said. After a shot pause, she continued. “You're lucky you know. You're her number one...her little star.”

Shirley looked down and poked the fruit salad with her fork. Dani couldn't help but notice the solemn look on Shirley's face. They both, it seemed were head over heels for their teacher. “You really like her don't you?” Dani whispered.

Shirley let out a small laugh. “I guess it’s what you might call a school girl crush. It’s like fancying your favourite actor or band. You know you don't stand a chance with them, but at the same time, it’s fun to pretend.”

“I guess…” was all Dani could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Dani looked at herself in the mirror for the 50th time. She’d spoken to Rebecca on the phone after school had finished and when Dani said she had nothing to wear, the photographer had come around 20 minutes later, armed with a bag full of clothes. Most had been ridiculously revealing that Dani hadn't even tried them on. Eventually, she had chosen a blue strap top and some dark blue jeans. Feeling slightly self conscious in the new clothing, she decided to put a cardigan on as well, despite the hot weather.

A short time later, she pulled up at Shirley's. When the young woman opened the door, she looked Dani up and down. Gulping, the she stepped aside. “Hey, come on in. I'm almost ready.”

“Hey, that's fine. I'm a little early anyway.”

“Make yourself comfortable” Shirley told her, shutting the door. I’ll be back soon.” With that, she ran up the stairs and headed to her bedroom. Dani in the mean time moved over to the sofa, her eyes drifting to the TV that was on in the corner.

Ten minutes later, Shirley re-appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“So, you ready to go?”

Looking up, Dani did a double take. A very different looking Shirley was stood in front of her. Her friends hair, usually unkempt in a ponytail was now loose and very wavy, hanging around her face. She’d taken her glasses off and presumably was wearing contacts.

“Sure. You look great Shirley” Dani told her with a smile.

“Thanks, so do you.” Inwardly, Shirley grinned. Walking to the front door, the younger woman opened it and gestured for Dani to go first.

“Why thank you, kind lady” Dani joked.

“My pleasure” the brunette told her, with a slight bow.

Turning back into the house, Shirley grabbed her bag which lay on the table then turned back and headed outside, closing the door behind her.

After only a few minutes, they arrived at The Crane. Walking through the entrance, the sound of loud music pounded their ears. Dozens of people were dancing under the flashing lights.

 _So this is the kind of scene I've been missing_ _out on_ Dani thought.

They wondered further into the club, shoulder to shoulder in fear of losing each other. Over to the right they spotted some girls from school. Hannah spotted them, waving them over. Moving closer, they saw half a dozen girls crowded around the table. Dani noticed glasses of what looked like alcohol placed on the table.

 _Under_ _age drinking_ she thought _I'm on the ball tonight, maybe I'll find my story yet_ _._

“Hey Dani! Glad you made it. Shirley?!” Sadie exclaimed. “You look so different. I hardly recognised you.”

“Yea, thought I'd dress myself up a little” Shirley replied.

“I’ll say. What's your poison then?” Abbey asked.

“My what?” Dani asked in confusion.

Hannah grinned. “She means what are you drinking?”

“Ohh…” Dani replied. “Umm, I'll have an orange juice please.”

“No way, chick!” Sadie shouted. “You gotta have a little something better than that.”

“Yea” the other girls agreed.

Dani was at a crossroads at what to do. Should she stay sober and keep a level head in hopes of getting a story, or should she have a drink and end up making a fool of herself? Maybe even sabotage her cover? Her limit was usually a couple of glasses of red wine. Any more than that and she couldn’t be held responsible for her actions. Before Dani could say anything, Shirley answered for her.

“You could always add a splash of vodka to her orange. I'll have one too.”

Dani's eyes widened at Shirley's response. This was definitely gona be quite the experience.

“That's the spirit” Abbey replied, then headed off to the bar.

Finding some seats, Dani and Shirley joined the group. While they waited for Abbey to return, they talked about the team and up-coming games. When Abbey approached a few minutes later, she placed a rather large glass of vodka orange in front of the new comers.

“Couldn't you have gotten a bigger glass?” Dani mocked, eyeing up her _poison._

Sadie laughed as she shook her head. “You know, I'm really starting to like you Clayton. The girls got spunk” she said to the group.

“Come on my girlies, bottoms up” Abby said, taking a large swig of her drink.

Turning to Shirley, Dani whispered “This is going to be interesting.” Picking up her glass, she pursed her lips ready to sip. As she washed the vodka orange around her mouth and let it flow down her throat, she couldn't help but admit how delicious it tasted.

As she took another generous sip she told herself she needed to becareful. The last thing she needed was to get drunk and let slip the fact she was an undercover reporter.

Shirley watched on as Dani took several sips of her drink. Who knows, if they both got drunk tonight, maybe she’d pluck up the courage to admit her feelings…

\------

“Can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Jamie rolled her eye’s as they entered the bar. “Mate, come on. You've been working hard for the last two weeks. Its Friday, let your hair down…”

Owen shook his head theatrically. “My hair’s as down as it gets and you don't have to be on the radio at 7am, Taylor” the man replied, slightly agitated.

Jamie smirked as she glanced at her friend. It was true. With no school the next day she'd be having herself a healthy lie in. Her best friend Owen on the other hand didn't have that luxury. He was a radio presenter. He hosted a popular morning show which meant he worked extremely hard. Photo shoots, interviews, parties, not to mention doing the actual broadcast 6 days a week. He had no time to just relax, and that's where Jamie stepped in. They’d been best friends since Jamie’s family moved over to the states when she was 12 years old. Both now 26, it had been a solid 14 years of friendship.

The teacher knew her friend had been working hard the last 2 weeks as the station had been a broadcaster down. So, as well as his own show in the morning, he had been doing the evening slot, 7-11pm, 4 nights out of 7. Great for the fans but exhausting for poor old Owen.

“Let’s get some drinks” she said as they both headed over to the bar. After ordering a couple shots of tequila aswell as some beers, they went in search of a table. Dodging those that were dancing around, Jamie steered over to a quiet area. Glancing to the right, she spotted a few of her students.

“Hey, there's some kids from school.”

“Whoop-de-doo” Owen replied. “ _School_ kids, oh what fun.”

Jamie glared at him. “If you don't change your attitude Sharma, I’ll be putting you in detention.”

“OK, _mom_ ”

“You wona meet them or can I not trust you to be polite?” Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I shall be on my best behaviour. I’d really hate to get detention, Miss Taylor.” 

“Should think so. You had enough of that when we were at school.” 

“Funny..” Owen replied. “On the other hand, it could be fun. Tell me, do you teachers still use that big stick? I could do with a good spanking.”

Jamie smirked, glad to see Owen was eventually acting his usual non _work-addicted_ self. They headed in the direction of the students but as they got a few feet away Jamie stopped suddenly, which caused Owen to bump into her.

“Steady on” Owen groaned. Jamie turned to him, a worried look on her face. “Jamie? What's wrong?” he asked, becoming serious.

“Shit, shit, shit” came Jamie's reply.

Cocking an eyebrow, Owen brought his hand up and pinched his friends arm. “Are you gona answer me or..”

“We can’t go over there and oww” Jamie replied, placing her drink in the left hand before rubbing her arm with the right.

“Why? You seriously afraid I'll show you up?'”

“No.” Jamie said. “It’s not that. It’s just... _Dani_ _'s_ there too.”

Owen's eyes grew wide, while a playful grin played on his lips. “Ohh. Where is she? I can’t believe I eventually get to meet the mysterious fox that's been haunting your dreams.”

“No! Owen! You can’t….she can’t…. _I can’t_ …”

“Are you planning on finishing any of these sentences today?” Owen mocked.

“I can’t see her outside of school, Owen. Do you know how inappropriate that would be?” Jamie whispered.

“Inappropriate? Jamie you're here for a good time, she's here for a good time. Why don't we all have a good time together? Maybe you'll even get to know her better…” Owen explained, giving her a quick wink.

Jamie shook her head. “No, No. She's a student….I can’t be doing this…”

“Get over yourself Jamie. For the last 2 weeks we haven't had a day where you haven't mentioned her name. Now I'm not saying go over there and jump on her lap, but you can at least go over and be civil.”

It was true. Since meeting Dani, Jamie had done nothing but talk about her. Being so close to Owen, she had confided in him. What a stupid idea that had been. Owen's first bit of advice was to get her alone in the changing rooms and jump her ass. Naturally, Jamie had waved that idea away, not through lack of wanting however. Now, seeing Dani in a different environment, Jamie thought that may tip the balance between right and wrong. She was still her teacher though. She had to remember that. She was her _teacher_ _._

 _Balls! I can’t do it. I'm not prepared._ Jamie thought.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere else to finish these” Jamie said, beginning to walk away.

“Jamie…” Owen started.

“Miss Taylor!”

“Shit!”

Owen had been cut off by the sound of a student calling the teachers name. Jamie had known the voice. Turning around she came face to face with Shirley Grey. She smiled, a little perplexed at how different Shirley looked. _Is she doing that for_ _Dani_ _?_ she wondered. _None of your_ _fucking_ _business_ _you pervert_ _._

“Miss Taylor? Hey. Feels weird seeing you outside of school” Shirley told her excitedly.

Despite her slight agitation, Jamie continued to smile. “Yea, it’s always weird seeing your teacher in other environments. Don’t live at Rentworth though.”

“No, they let them out for good behaviour on the weekends” Owen joked, winking at the younger woman.

Jamie gave him a sideways glance.

“I'm with the team” Shirley explained. “They're just over there. Come on over. You’re part of the team after all, coach.”

“Oh no I couldn't poss…”

Jamie was cut off by Owen. “We'd love to. Come on, _coach_!” He grinned, heading over to the table.

“Fan-fucking-tastic” Jamie muttered.

As the gym teacher slowly made her way to the table, some of the other girls started clapping and cheering as they saw her approach. The blonde with her back to Jamie turned around, curious as to what was happening. Their eyes locked and Jamie's heart began to pound, her palms also quickly becoming increasingly sweaty.

 _Fuck_ Jamie thought. _Think of something, anything to take your mind off her._ _Owen_ _'s feet._ _Owen_ _'s cheesy feet. Yea, that's right…._ _Dani_ _'s top revealing more cleavage than I've ever seen. Noooo! Stop it! She's looking, look away, look away. Why aren't you looking away?_

Owen saw Jamie was staring at Dani, or who he assumed was Dani from her description, so he elbowed her.

“Oww again” Jamie said under her breath.

Whispering, Owen replied. “Quit staring at her tit's then. Oh and by the way, what a fox. She really is beautiful.”

_Great. Just what I need to hear._

“Miss Taylor? Wow, I can’t believe you come here” Mandy said.

“Come here quite a bit actually. It's a pretty chilled out place, so thought I’d bring my mate. This is Owen by the way.”

There were a few hello's and how you doing's.

“I knew it was you” Hannah said, her eyes completely lighting up. “I'm a huge fan of your show. I listen to you every morning.”

Owen’s smile grew wide beneath his moustache. “Is that so? And what might your name be?”

“I'm Hannah, Hannah Grose. You can sit here if you'd like. I'd love to talk to you.”

“Well I think that would be a splendid idea” Owen said, giving Jamie a wink as he passed her.

“She's 17” Jamie attempted to whisper.

“Miss Taylor, you can sit here if you like….” Abbey offered.

Jamie noticed the chair the girl pointed to, right next to Dani. _Terrific_ _._

Walking over, the teacher placed her drink on the table and sat on the offered seat. She smiled, glancing around at her students. Her eyes finally finished on Dani.

The blonde had been in a world of her own since she’d turned and come face to face with Jamie. Looking to the empty seat next to her, she’d quickly realised that was the only empty seat left.

“Hey Dani” Jamie said calmly. Something she definitely wasn’t feeling on the inside.

“Hi there. Fancy seeing you in a place like this” Dani replied. _Ok, what the hell was that? That has_ _to be the most un-cool thing I could have_ _possibly_ _said._ Dani thought.

Jamie laughed lightly. “Yea, it’s a nice place. Thought it’d be good for Owen to let his hair down.”

Dani glanced at the man her teacher had arrived with who was currently sitting over the way in deep discussion with Hannah. Over the next minute or so, everyone else at the table began to join in their conversation too. Everyone _except_ from her and Jamie. The teacher was just sipping on her drink, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Little did Dani know, Jamie was contemplating what to say to her. “I umm, I want to thank you for choosing me” Dani started.

Jamie looked at the blonde for a moment, pondering what she meant. “Oh for basketball? No need to thank me, Dani. You did a crackin’ job out on the court. You’re a real natural to the game. I was really impressed.” Jamie stopped herself from saying anymore, in fear of embarrassment.

It was Dani that blushed though, touched by Jamie's words. She lowered her head but grinned to herself. “Thanks. I guess basketball has always just been one of my talents.”

“So there's more than one talent is there?” Jamie’s mouth worked quicker than her brain.

Dani laughed slightly. “Well, I've always enjoyed the work I've done. I prefer to settle at no less than excellent.”

“A hard working girl eh? Kind of guessed that when watching you play. You always look so determined. Like you have a goal and you won’t rest until it’s been met!”

 _She watches me play_ Dani thought. _Of course she does you_ _idiot._ _You think she gave you the most important role because she likes you?_ _Dream on_ _…._

“You got me” Dani answered. “I'm guilty as charged.” She held her hands up for effect.

The both laughed, beginning to relax more in each other’s company. Realising Dani had finished her drink, Jamie offered to get her another. “Can I get you another orange juice?”

Dani didn't know what to say. Of course she was old enough to drink, but Jamie still thought she was 17. Underage. What would Jamie think if she knew there was a slash of Vodka in there too?

“Ugh Miss Taylor?” Mandy called. “Are you going for drinks?”

“I was going to the bar yea” Jamie replied but she had only planned on getting Dani and herself something.

“Don't bother” Mandy told her. “It’s on me. Parents won some money on the bingo. Got myself a nice little share” she said patting her bag.

“No I…”

“Of course you can coach, and you will. It’s on me. What you having?”

After a few moments thought, Jamie was about to speak when Owen butted in yet again. “Time for the gin I think. I'll come with you, seeing as how I’m only one of 2 people here that’s actually of age to buy the stuff.”

The radio DJ looked back at his friend and grinned. Jamie just shook her head. Mandy was underage. Should she really be allowing her student to go to the bar and order alcohol with Owen? She wasn’t born yesterday. She knew there was probably more than soft juice in the drinks on the table here.

“Dani, same again yea?” Mandy asked.

Dani was about to protest but wasn't given the opportunity. Her fellow basketball team mate continued getting everyone's orders then she walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later and Dani was just about finished her 3rd glass of vodka orange. It would be a lie to say it wasn't affecting her. With all that drink inside her, she had found confidence she didn't even know she possessed. She’d been the heart of the conversation for a good few minutes. Everyone had been praising her talents on the court. They'd all agreed Jamie had made the best decision.

Earlier, they had been talking about Jamie and her sexuality. They'd expressed how they admired her. Jamie had become a little shy under the spotlight. Despite being a confident teacher, she was quite a private person. Part of her had wondered how Dani would take the news of her sexuality. She had soon learned that the blonde hadn't seemed to care at all. Relieved, she expressed her thoughts on how people shouldn't hide who they are. They should be proud and not let anyone tell them they are anything less than normal. Now, on her 3rd gin of the night, Jamie herself was feeling rather light headed.

“Hey come on, let’s get our boogie on” Owen told the group. He held out his hand which Hannah grasped immediately. Almost everyone had joined them, even Shirley who'd been talking to Sadie most of the night. Now, left alone at the table was Dani and Jamie who were both fully aware of how close they were sitting. Their thighs brushed against one another with every move they made.

Jamie wasn't sure if it was the drink making her a bit crazy but she thought Dani was purposefully stroking their upper legs together. She wasn't complaining ofcourse. God knows she shouldn't allow it, but she couldn’t deny how much she was enjoying it.

“Do you…” Jamie started. “…wona dance?”

Dani's heart fluttered. “I’d love to” she answered.

The teacher stood up and extended her hand. As Dani grasped it and stood up, she stumbled forward slightly. Luckily, she was steadied by a hand on her hip.

“Easy does it” Jamie said with a little laugh. Her suspicions had now been confirmed that there _had_ been more than orange juice in Dani's drink. She wanted to protest. She knew she should say something, but she was powerless. Both to Dani and her own alcohol consumption.

“Oopsie” Dani giggled. “That table came out of nowhere” she chaste-sized, giving the table top a rasp of her knuckles.

“Yea, weird how that happens” Jamie agreed.

Walking to the dance floor, they found a bit of space then turned to each other. Their hips began to sway to the beat and it didn't matter to them about keeping in time with the music. They’d drank just a little too much to care. As the loud beats continued, Jamie found herself moving closer to Dani's body, or was it Dani coming closer to her? Either way it was sending all sorts of images through Jamie's head.

Dani was loving every second on the dance floor. Although she couldn't believe what she was doing, she was excited to be this close to the gym teacher. At some point, she had put her hand on Jamie's shoulder. Her legs apart and bent at the knees, her hips did all the action. Her face was glistening with sweat. Jamie noticed Dani biting her bottom lip seductively. Looking deep into her eyes, she wanted nothing more than to reach forward and capture the lips within her own. Instead, leaning forward, the teacher brought her mouth down to Dani's ear.

“Dani” she said. Her voice was deep and soft, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

Dani had seen Jamie’s approach. For a second she thought she was leaning in for a kiss. That thought was quickly dashed as Jamie's face moved passed her own. Before she could do anything, the British woman whispered in her ear. It had sent shock waves straight to her core. The hairs on her neck and spine tingled as they sprang to attention.

Jamie stood motionless after having just said Dani's name. The sound of it made the butterflies in her stomach swoop into action. What she had wanted to say next was _I want you_. Despite her alcohol intake, her conscience wouldn't let those words out.

“Just going to the loo” she finished. She kept her face close to Dani's neck a few moments longer, then pulled back and stared into blue eyes. Dani looked at her. Both sets of eyes showed the need...the _longing_ for each other. Before anything could escalate, Jamie backed away. Giving the blonde a small smile, she headed off in the direction of the restrooms.

Dani stopped dancing, her eyes watching Jamie's retreating figure. Should she follow her? Did Jamie _want_ her to follow? They’d been getting on so well. Dani was sure Jamie had been, in some way.. _.flirting_. At least she thought she had. Was it just the drink making her think that? She knew she'd had a lot and her body wasn't used to it. Maybe that was clouding her judgement more than she thought..

\------

Owen had been watching his friend throughout the night. He could tell how much she had longed for the blonde. He could see the torment she was going through and from what he saw, he was sure that Dani felt the same way. He’d noticed their mutual shy glances and the way they had sat close to one another all night. There had been plenty of room to move...had either wanted to.

 _Love sick puppies_ was what Owen had concluded. Glancing at them again, he had watched the 2 of them dance, rather explicitly even if he did say so himself. He continued watching as Jamie walked off, leaving Dani standing there in her wake. It was less than a minute later that Dani retraced Jamie's steps. Smiling to himself, he looked back at Hannah, his own arms wrapped around the young woman. He had to admit, it felt pretty good.

 _I could get done for cradle snatching_ _._ Looking into Hannah's eyes, he grinned. Blocking out all thoughts of cradle snatching and Jamie’s predicament, he enjoyed the feel of having this delightful woman wrapped around his body.

\-------

In the toilets, Jamie stood looking at herself in the mirror.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she whispered to herself. “She's 17.”

 _She's flirting with you_ her conscience told her. _That's because she's drunk and she just found out you're_ _gay_ she told herself. _Maybe..._ _just_ _maybe she_ _does_ _like you. Even if that were true, she's 17...I can’t let this happen, I can’t, can’t, CAN’T!_

Bending down she put the cold tap on and collected a handful of water. Bringing it to her mouth, she rinsed out the after taste of gin that lingered there. Spitting it out, she turned the tap off and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall. Looking back into the mirror, she froze.

\-------

Dani stood there, on the dance floor watching Jamie walk away. She waited a few moments, deciding what to do. Eventually, mind made up, she followed where Jamie had gone. Outside the toilets she waited, trying to build up the courage to push open the door.

\--------

Jamie's heart was beating so fast, she thought it was sure to beat out of her chest. She could hear it pounding in her ears. Dani was stood directly behind her. She was looking into her eyes through the mirror. Jamie didn't know what to do, or even say...

\--------

The blonde pushed open the door silently. Her eyes immediately found Jamie crouched over a sink opposite the door. Stepping further in, she pushed the door shut again. Glancing around the toilets she figured it was empty as all the doors were open. Looking back at the teacher, she stepped closer, her heart hammering in her chest. She felt so nervous, she thought she might pass out. Was it the drinks fault she was feeling so light headed? Yea, that was probably _one_ reason for it. Hearing the tap turn off, she watched as Jamie leaned sideways for a towel. All movements stopped when their eyes met through the mirror. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity. They willed the other one to move first.

A few moments later, it was Jamie that made the first move. She turned and faced the blonde. The gym teacher moved a step closer. She was only inches away from Dani's face. “Dani” Jamie whispered. She looked and sounded defeated. Before she could say another word, Dani closed the gap between them., bringing her face close to Jamie's. Her eyes looked pleadingly into the green orbs, searching for an answer. Asking for permission. Finding no real reluctance she moved in, softly placing her lips on the teachers. It was like tiny fireworks had been set off around them.

Dani couldn't believe it. She’d felt nothing like this before. It’s what she had _dreamt_ of one day experiencing. To feel nothing. To _see_ nothing but this moment. Everything disappeared. The music was suddenly mute to her ears. Nothing was real, except for Jamie. Their mouths moved against one another. Jamie's tongue protruded through her own lips and brushed along Dani's bottom lip. Dani took the hint and opened her mouth, allowing Jamie full access. Nothing had ever felt this good. Their tongues duelled, firstly in Dani's mouth, then over in Jamie's. Soon Dani felt Jamie's hands on her hips. She felt her tug her to the side. Without coming up for air, the teacher backed the reporter into a nearby toilet cubical.

Once safely in, Jamie reached behind her, closing then securing the door. She had her hands back on Dani's waist in a flash. Turning them around, she pressed Dani up against the door. Their bodies pressed together as they kissed with more urgency, wanting and needing more of the other. Dani’s hands came up, tangling themselves in Jamie's hair. She couldn't begin to describe how amazing it felt being pressed against the door by Jamie's strong body. Jamie's breasts, rubbing up against her own. Jamie's tongue, exploring her mouth. Jamie's hands, squeezing at her hips.

Suddenly, it was all gone. She opened her eyes in search of what had happened. Jamie was looking at her, gut wrenching guilt written all over her face.

“I'm, I'm sorry” Jamie whispered, her eyes glistening. “I'm so sorry!”

“Jamie...I…” Before Dani could finish, Jamie reached behind the blonde, unlocked the door and pulled it open, the force knocking Dani slightly to the side. Turning around, and glancing out of the cubicle, Jamie had gone.

 _What have I done?_ Dani asked herself. She sat on the rim of the toilet seat and the tears began to fall.

Outside the toilets door, Jamie stopped. She brought her fingers up to her lips. The feel of Dani still lingered there. Her eyes welled up. Before she continued her trek out of the club she shook her head. “What have I done?” she whispered. 

\-------

The next morning there were a few sore heads as people started to awaken. Owen had got in very late, or is that early seeing as it was well after 2 when he had stumbled through the threshold of his apartment after one of the best nights of his life. Hannah, to Owen was the best thing since sliced bread. They'd danced, talked and even had a little make out session in the back of the club.

When Owen had told Hannah he had to go, they had exchanged numbers, looking forward to getting to know one another better. He'd hung around for a few minutes in search of Jamie. Truth was, neither Jamie nor Dani had been seen since leaving the dance floor. Grinning to himself, he’d had a sneaky suspicion they'd got it on somewhere. Hopefully this would mean she wouldn't mind him making out with a student too.

Now at 6am, Owen awoke with a start at the sound of his alarm clock, piercing the once silent bedroom. Hitting the alarm with his palm, he felt a wave of sickness wash over him. “Oh shit” he groaned. Stumbling out of bed, he ran to the bathroom, knocking things over in the process.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged out of the bathroom, washed and feeling slightly better. “One day I'll learn” he muttered.

As he got ready for work he thought back on last night. He'd have to give Hannah a shout out this morning. Hopefully she'd be listening to his show. Another thing he needed to do was ring Jamie. He wanted all the dirty details of what had happened between her and that hot blonde.

A couple of miles away, Shirley lay fast asleep in her bed. A stray hand lay over her chest, clutching her left breast.

That hand did not belong to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reviews. It's a slow burn but things are going to start moving along soon... Time for the morning after the night before now.

Chapter  4

The next morning, Jamie finally stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock. 09:56. She closed her eyes again, trying to shield them from the monstrous ache that had wrapped itself around her head. After getting in last night she’d gotten changed and went straight to bed.

Thoughts of the evening before came flooding back. She’d kissed Dani. She’d _kissed_ a 17 year old student. How could she have let that happen? She was a professional, a _role model_ and right now she knew she had violated that role…and Dani.

Thinking about it now, she remembered it was Dani that had come on to her, wasn't it? Yea, it was Dani that had followed her….who had initiated the kiss. That didn’t really matter though, did it? She was the responsible adult who should, well to be honest, she should have never agreed to join the students in the first place.

What an absolute disaster. She had no idea what she was meant to do now. She thought about Owen. What had happened to him last night after she had left him behind, without so much as a goodbye? Looking back at the clock, she noticed it was a little after 10. Owen would have just come off the air.

Just as she sat up the phone rang. Leaning over to the bedside table, she picked it up. “Hello?” Her throat was still laced with sleep.

“Well hello to you too, party pooper” came Owen's loud voice. Jamie held the phone a bit further away from her ear as Owen went on. “You could have at least said goodbye you know. Don't worry though, I was in safe hands, if you know what I mean” he trailed off as he laughed.

“Yea, sorry mate. Things….things just got a little out of hand” Jamie told him while rubbing her temples.

“Out of hand? What do you mean?” Owen asked.

“By the way, what do you mean _you were in safe hands_ Owen?” Jamie asked, suddenly remembering the closeness of him and Hannah.

“Ah ha, that's for me to know, Miss Taylor” Owen commented.

“You do know Hannah is 17, Owen? She's still in school.” Jamie felt guilty for scolding Owen after her own escapades last night.

“I know, I know. You're one to talk though aren't ya? And you're meant to be her teacher! Tut tut” Owen mocked before bursting out laughing.

Jamie's forehead creased. Owen was right. Jamie was Dani's teacher. She was completely in the wrong and she had to do something about it.

“Owen, are you busy now? Can you come ‘round? I need to talk to you.”

Sensing Jamie's seriousness, Owen straightened up. “Give me half an hour. Just need to finish up here. I'll be around ASAP.”

“Thanks mate, Bye.” She hung up the phone and flopped back on the mattress. She hoped talking to Owen would allow her to figure out what to do next. _I see her all the time, there's no way of stopping that. I don't think I could bear not seeing her though._

“Damn it” she said. “This is so fucking messed up.”

Closing her eye's she remembered their kiss. It had been the best first kiss she’d ever had. She could still feel it. Her lips tingled at the thought of Dani's mouth wrapped around her own. Her perfume had been the sweetest thing she'd ever inhaled. Even thinking of it now was giving Jamie that familiar sensation between her legs. She could feel her clit pulsate ever so slightly as she remembered their bodies moulded together. Her hands had stroked over Dani's hips and a little of her backside.

Jamie didn’t realise at first, but her hand had slipped underneath the waist band of her pyjama bottoms and now glided over her barely there hair. Why was she so powerless to the effect Dani had on her? She couldn't stop herself from thinking about the blonde. Slowly she dipped the tip of a finger into her eager folds. A sudden intake of breath was emitted from her lips.

She was imagining that it was Dani's fingers touching her. She ground against her finger, taking it deeper as her walls pulled her in. With every slow thrust, she brushed over her tight clit.

“Dani” she whispered breathlessly into the otherwise quiet bedroom.

Pushing a 2nd finger in, she moved her head to the side. She was so close. She closed her eyes, imagining Dani looking at her with those enthralling blue eyes. Nearing the edge, she thrust slow but hard and her release came. She ground hard against her hand; her centre pulling her into its drenched cocoon. She was so wet she added a 3rd finger, loving the feel of being completely filled.

“Oh fuck” she muttered. Her mutterings turned to gasps as her eye’s shot open. Her whole body shook in pleasure. Her stomach tingled as the release took over her entire being.

A few moments later, having recovered, she opened her eyes.

“Fuck-sake.”

She peeled back the duvet and climbed out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, she turned the shower on and started to strip. She was in trouble…and she knew it.

\-------

Dani sat in the kitchen, lost in thought while she aimlessly stirred her coffee.

 _What have I done_ was the thought that continued to plague her mind all night and all morning.

The evening before, after composing herself, she had sluggishly left the toilets and gone in search of Shirley. After a few minutes of searching she gave up and headed outside. That's where she found Shirley, pinned against the wall by someone who's face she couldn't see. They were kissing. Actually, that was an understatement. They were making out _big style_. As the other person's head turned she’d finally recognised her. It was Sadie Harris.

 _Oh boy_ Dani had thought. _I hope they still feel the same way in the morning_ _._

Deciding not to disturb them, Dani had headed in the opposite direction. A few minutes later, she'd flagged down a cab. Even though she had felt stone cold sober, she thought it would be for the best not to pick her car up.

It had taken her a long time to nod off. Images of Jamie's upset face had haunted her thoughts for hours. Even now, sitting in her kitchen she couldn't stop thinking about her. Picking up her coffee she headed over to the sink, emptying the cup full before heading into her bedroom.

\---------

“Dani. Nice to see you remember us” came Peter’s voice from the doorway.

Dani looked up, giving him a weak smile. “Hi Pete, thought I'd show my face, you know…”

Coming further into Dani's office, Peter noticed the bags under the woman’s eyes. The sparkle he was so used to seeing in her blue orbs had vanished. Turning back around, he closed the door then made for the seat in front of the desk.

“What's happened? Are you OK?” he asked concerned.

After getting changed she had called for a taxi which took her to Shirley's to get the car. She didn't bother knocking on Shirley's door, deciding to ring her later instead. She'd then driven straight to work. Now, looking at Peter, she was at a cross roads on whether she should tell him the truth or not. Would he be angry? Say she had to quit the operation? That wouldn't look good to Richard.

Peter could see she was lost in thought. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the desk. “Dani” he whispered. “You can tell me.”

She knew he was right. Whatever Peter decided would be for the best. “Pete, I made an awful mistake last night.” She proceeded to tell him what had been happening since she started. Everything from her first meeting with Jamie to basketball and then finally, what happened at the Crane the night before. He listened intently, never saying anything unless he was encouraging her to carry on.

It was when Dani started retelling last night’s events that her eye's started welling up. Peter had gotten up from his chair and came closer to her. He perched himself on the edge of the desk and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze from time to time.

Now, a few minutes later, Dani had finished talking and was looking at Peter as though willing him to give her advice. He was lost in thought himself for a few moments before looking at her.

“That's quite a state you got yourself into girl” he said.

“Tell me about it.” She rubbed the tears from her eyes with a tissue.

“You know honestly, from what you've told me, it sounds like she really likes you too. The only problem with that is she is still under the impression you're 17. That's wrong in itself” he explained.

“I know. It was my fault though Pete. I pushed her into it. I cornered her. OK, if I hadn't had a drink I would never have done it. The only reason I drank was to get closer to the girls. I thought maybe I could find a story…”

“Well, you may have just found one” he said softly.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean Jamie, Miss Taylor. Your teacher. Cant you see the headline? Student/ Teacher relations. How close is too close?”

Dani looked at him shocked.

_He wants me to write a story about_ _Jamie_ _? This is worse than taking me off the_ _operation._

“I….I don't understand. You want me to write about Jamie...falling a student?”

Peter nodded. “It would be the ultimate story Dani.”

Shaking her head, she tried to block out what he was saying. “Peter I….I couldn't do that. Do you know what that would do to her? She would lose her job. What if she was just being friendly and had had too much to drink last night? Then I came along and threw myself at her?”

 _She really likes her_ Peter thought _._

They sat in silence for a few moments until Peter stood up and walked back to the spare chair. “I've got an idea” he said. “There's a trial programme going on which allows us to use hidden cameras for undercover operations. I'd like to use it on you….if you wouldn't mind? Maybe it would allow me to really help you find your story.”

“A hidden camera? How am I suppose to use it?” Dani asked.

“It’s disguised in something….like a pair of glasses, or necklace, or broach” Peter explained. “All you have to do is turn it on, wear it and I can watch and hear everything. The feed would come straight through to my office.”

“Could you do that?”

“Of course. We can work together” Peter smiled.

After a few moments thought, Dani smiled back. 'Thanks Pete. You're a life saver. My mind’s just so clouded at the minute.”

“Don't you worry, it’ll all be sorted.”

Standing up he started to leave. He turned back around as he opened the door. “Dani? I know this could get difficult, but you can’t blow your cover. You can’t tell anyone. It’s just too risky.”

She knew he was right. There would always be the possibility that telling someone could result in the whole operation going belly up. Then again, how was she gona get through the next couple of months? Seeing Jamie, but not being able to be honest with her…

 _That's if she ever speaks to me again_ she thought.

Leaving work that afternoon she rang Theo in hopes she could help her out. If anyone could cheer her up it would be her sister.

\-------

The weekend was over and Monday morning had arrived. Dani had been dreading coming back to school all weekend. She’d originally thought maybe the girls from Friday night had thought she was rude for leaving them behind. After talking to Shirley on Saturday night however, she realised that wasn't the case.

“I spoke to Sadie earlier” Shirley had said. “They all think you're really cool. And they think I am too.”

Shirley had then gone on to tell her what had happened between her and Sadie. Apparently it was Sadie that came onto her. She'd never thought of her in that way, mostly because she thought she never stood a chance. They seemed happy enough with what happened though. Both wanted to keep things between the 2 of them for now. _..test the waters_ Shirley had said.

Dani had been relieved to hear that. She'd felt maybe Shirley was going to get her heart broken once the alcohol had drained out. It was good that she had found somebody. Maybe when it was time for Dani to leave, she wouldn't take it too hard. When they had been talking, Dani told Shirley she was thinking of backing out of the Spelling Bee. Things were beginning to get on top of her and she didn't have the time was the excuse she gave her. Obviously Shirley had been upset at the news, but if Dani was feeling under pressure then she told her they would soldier on in her absence. Being captain of the Basketball team was going to be hard enough as it was.

Later on Saturday night, Theo had come around. Dani had gotten herself in to a right state explaining what had been happening over the last few days. Her sister had been very supportive. Theo knew Dani’d never felt this way before. She’d hoped for years that Dani could find love. God knew if anyone deserved it, it was her sister.

“And there's no way you can tell her that you're 24?” Theo had said. “Not if I want to keep my job” Dani had sobbed.

They'd sat on the couch for ages trying to think of what could be done. Obviously Jamie felt something for Dani. She wouldn't have kissed her if she didn't. 

“This is a real mess Dani. How come you always take the hard route around things huh?” Theo had joked.

“I was just wanting to do a good job Theo. I didn't know I could find love there” she had told her. “I think I am you know…”

“What?” Theo had asked, puzzled.

“In love. I knew it from the moment I saw her. No one’s ever had that effect on me...made me feel like this…”

“Well then, there's only one thing that can be done, Dan. You're gona have to quit your job. Seems like the only solution to me, if you really want a chance with Jamie.”

“I can’t Theo. Work is my _life_. Do you know how many people would give their right arm for this job? And what if I did quit? Would it be only to find out that Jamie doesn't actually like me at all? I’d of lost everything. Then where would I be? No, I can’t let that happen. There has to be another way…”

“That's the spirit! I knew you'd say that. Quitting’s for losers. And are you a loser?” 

“No” Dani had whispered.

“Sorry, I don't have super sonic hearing Dani. What did you say?”

Taking a deep breath Dani shouted “I’M NOT A LOSER!”

“That's my girl. Now pull yourself together and get it sorted.”

That pep talk had made her feel better...until Sunday night. That's when the nerves had kicked in again. She'd just have to take things as they came and deal with Jamie when she saw her. She wasn't due to see her officially until tomorrow, in gym class...then again after school so she'd at least have another day to prepare.

Getting out of her car, she started the trek to the school entrance. Just before leaving the car park someone called for her.

“Hey, Dani, how's my baby girl?” 

Looking around she saw Amy's head sticking out of a van. Surprise etched on her face, Dani walked over to her. “Amy? What are you doing here?”

“Well it’s good to see you too sweetie” Amy laughed. “Quick, get in.”

Moving out of the way, Amy made room for Dani to shuffle in to the back of the van. Once settled, Amy leaned over and picked up a little box. Opening it, she brought out a silver necklace which had the letter D hanging from it.

“This is the necklace Peter was telling you about. There's a tiny camera hidden in there” she said, pointing to the corner of the D.

Leaning forward Amy began to fasten it to Dani's neck. She pushed a button on the back of the necklace and the screen behind her flashed into life. An image of Amy's excited face transmitted onto it.

“Ahh, works like a charm” Amy smiled. “That's the on/off button at the back there. Just for the times when you need to relieve yourself. I don't wona be watching no one passing any bodily fluids. Which means you really have to remind yourself. It'll be easy to forget it….being so small and all…”

“Oh great. I'm gonna get a complex now….worried if I'm being watched when I go to the toilet, or pick my pimples in the mirror.”

Amy laughed, leaning back in her chair. “Well, time for you to go to school young lady, and time for me to sit back and enjoy the show. Give me something interesting girl.”

Laughing Dani shrugged. “I'll try, Amy. If I do forget about it in certain circumstances, can you cover your eye's? I’d hate for you to go blind.” Dani joked, staring to climb out of the van.

“I promise. Go on, get yourself away. Oh and Dani? Keep an eye on my baby sis. Make sure she's keeping those kids in line…”

Dani, now standing outside of the van looked at Amy puzzled. “Your baby sis?”

“Yea, Jamie Taylor…she's my baby sister. You might know her. She teaches gym here.”

Dani's whole body stiffened up. A wave of sickness washed over her and the colour in her face started to drain. Amy noticed and got closer to her.

“Hey, baby girl, are you OK?” she asked.

Regaining control of herself, Dani looked at Amy shocked. “I umm…I have to go Amy…” she said, walking away. “See you soon.”

Frowning, Amy waved her off. “Ok Dan. Take care of yourself.”

The rest of that morning, Dani couldn't concentrate in any of her lessons. She kept going over Amy's words in her head. She'd never even thought about Amy being Jamie's sister. Why would she? I mean sure she knew she was originally from England but she looked nothing like Jamie. Amy's last name was also Turner but ofcourse that was her married name. How could she ever have expected something like that to happen?

 _Because that's just my bad luck_ she told herself.

From now on she knew she'd have to be careful. Especially now Amy and God knows who else would be watching.

At lunch time, she sat in her usual place outside of school. Shirley was sat opposite her, talking non stop about Sadie. A few minutes into the conversation, Dani's mind had wondered and now she was only half listening.

“I'm boring you, aren't I?” Shirley said.

Looking at her, Dani felt really rude. “Huh, Oh yea…I mean no, you're alright. My mind’s just in a weird place right now.”

Gathering her thought's, Shirley looked at Dani thoughtfully. “Are you OK Dani? It's just, you've been acting strange since Friday night. I'm a little worried about you.”

Realising she had been acting a lot different from before the weekend, Dani tried to think of an excuse. “Ugh, I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on at the minute.”

“Anything you want to get off your chest?”

“Not really. I think I just need some time. You'll understand, one day” she said, trailing off.

“OK” was all Shirley decided to say. In the back of her mind she thought, or at least _hoped_ Dani was jealous of her and Sadie. That's when Dani's demeanour had changed. Deciding it would be for the best not to say anything, Shirley continued eating her lunch in silence.

The rest of the day passed and nothing exciting happened. Dani was feeling quite depressed as she drove home. In between the last 2 lessons of the day, while walking to her next class, she had passed Jamie. She had smiled and attempted to say hello, but Jamie had just walked passed her, seemingly not giving her the time of day. Maybe she hadn't seen her? She’d been sure she looked at her though. Defeated, she had continued walking, never glancing back.

Walking in the opposite way, Jamie had felt awful for ignoring the blonde. She had seen her approaching through gaps in the crowds of student’s. Looking the other way, she didn't look back in Dani's direction as she passed. She'd vaguely heard Dani say hello but had carried on in spite of it.

After talking to Owen at the weekend, Jamie had made a decision on how to respond to the situation. She had decided to simply try and avoid getting in any compromising positions. Sure, she'd have to teach her, and of course train with her for basketball, but being alone with her would be a no-goer! Lying in bed on Sunday night, she had realised that was going to be easier said than done.

On Tuesday afternoon, Dani was anxiously getting her gym gear out of her locker. She had been so nervous about going to the next lesson that she couldn't remember anything she had done that morning. It was as though she were on auto pilot. It reminded her of that film 'Click'. Her life had been fast forwarded to this stage of the day.

 _I don't remember clicking fast forward_ she thought.

Making it to the gym, she remembered she was wearing the camera. Deciding it would be best that people in the office shouldn't watch the young women get undressed, she turned it off before entering the changing rooms.

Ten minutes later she was ready and followed Shirley into the gym. She'd turned the camera on once everyone was decent. Shirley and Sadie had been giving each other _almost_ secret glances. Dani couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched the early stages of new love unfold.

“You two are too cute” Dani whispered as they entered the gym.

“You think? This is my first _real_ relationship. I'm so nervous.”

“I know. That's what's cute” Dani laughed. “So naïve.”

“Hey, quit your cheek missy” Shirley said, her cheeks turning a nice crimson colour.

Entering the gym, they headed over to where the other girls were sitting. Jamie was talking to a couple of girls but had looked up briefly when Dani and Shirley had approached. Finishing her discussion, Jamie came towards the group.

“Morning ladies. I'm afraid I'm gona have to go back on my words. I told you last week that we would be training on a Tuesday, Thursday and Friday night after school. That's fine, but unfortunately it’s not enough. I received a letter from the NBGB, that's the National Borough of Girls Basketball. They've announced that the official tournament will start next Friday.”

Jamie's words were met with gasps and shouts of _'What'?_

“I know, I know, I was shocked too, which is what I'm getting at. I'm afraid we're gona need to train in our gym time as well.”

Surprisingly to Jamie, the team seemed pretty happy with the news. Relieved she smiled. “I see you're all OK with that then? Excellent. The rest of you will be having your usual lesson with Miss Stamp. You can actually head out now.”

As the other's started to leave, Jamie busied herself in some notes. She glanced out of the corner of her eye towards Dani who was in a discussion with Shirley. Before she could look away, her eye's met with Dani's. Looking away quickly, she scolded herself for getting caught.

Dani in the mean time continued to watch Jamie. She presumed she was ignoring her. Perhaps attempting to talk to her after the lesson may help clear the air?

“Right ladies. Firstly, we need to warm up. I want you all to run around the court twice then stop back here and get into 3 line's of 4. Ready….” Jamie blew her whistle, signalling for them to start.

Nearly an hour later and they all breathlessly headed back to the changing rooms, in dire need of a shower. Before entering them, Dani told Shirley she'd be right back.

“Ok…I'd hurry though or you won’t get time to freshen up…” Shirley told her.

“I'll be 2 minutes…”

Before Dani went any further, she turned the camera off. No one out there needed to hear or see this. Walking back into the gym, Dani watched as Jamie gathered the loose basketballs, her back towards Dani.

Picking up the last ball Jamie froze. She felt a presence behind her. The hairs on every part of her body stood on end. _Please don't let that be who I think it is…I don't know if I can handle it_ she internally begged.

“Jamie, ugh, Miss Taylor?”

 _Damn it_ Jamie thought. Turning, the gym teacher looked at her. She saw the apprehension and nervousness in Dani's face. She looked so mature, yet so innocent. “Hello, Dani” Jamie said politely. 

Part of the worry vanished from Dani's face. She was glad Jamie was still speaking to her. Smiling slightly, she chose her next words carefully. “Jamie, I think I owe you an apology” she started.

Before she could continue, Jamie held up her hand, indicating for Dani to stop.

“Dani, it’s me who should be doing the apologising.” Putting her hand down, the teacher walked over to a bench and sat down. “I'm your _teacher_ ” she continued. “You're 17. I should never have sat down with you and your friends, let alone allow myself …” She couldn't finish.

“No, no Jamie, it was all _my_ fault. I cornered you. You didn't…” 

“I'm the adult here, Dani. I let my feelings cloud my judgement.” Jamie mentally slapped herself. _Oh mother of_ _G_ _od! Now she knows you're pining after her! Great going_ _Jamie._

Dani's mind was in overdrive. _Her feelings_ _??_ _She does have feelings for me. I want to tell her….I need to…! No, I can’t. I can’t let this ruin the story. But what about me? Who's thinking_ _about_ _me? I have to at least tell her that the feeling is mutual. She must be going through so much turmoil thinking she likes a student_ _._

They looked anxiously into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Breaking it off, Jamie stood up and headed to the basketball bag. “What I meant to say Dani is, I'm your teacher. You’re 17. That can’t happen again. Do you understand?” Jamie said, trying to make it sound convincing, to herself as well as Dani.

 _God I hate this_ Dani screamed inside. _I'm 24 years old! I'm old enough to jump on her right now_ _._

She couldn't say that of course. Defeated she nodded her head and turned around. Before leaving the gym she turned back around. Jamie had been watching her leave.

“Jamie? I…..I don't regret anything I did on Friday…” With that she left the gym and a flustered Jamie behind.

\----------

Friday arrived, ending another unproductive week of undercover reporting. Dani had gone into work on the Wednesday in hopes that Peter had some ideas.

“It's going to take some time Dani” he had said. “I'll keep watching, you just keep up the good camera action.”

Peter had told her that Richard had been breathing down his neck. However, after Peter had shown him the hidden camera footage he had backed off a bit. Of course, knowing he was watching hadn't made Dani feel any better.

Now that school had finished, Dani and the rest of the girls headed towards the gym for practice. She and Shirley had become good friends with Hannah and most of the other girls. They hung out in between lessons and at lunchtime.

Hannah was keeping her relationship with Owen low key. The only thing she had told them was that Owen was, in her words _a real gentleman._

 _If only I could have that_ Dani kept wishing.

As they all sauntered into the gym, they noticed a woman with her back towards them, talking to Jamie. Coming closer, Dani recognise her.

“No” she whispered. “It can’t be.”

“Can’t be what?” Shirley asked.

“Ugh, I think I know her. She works…with my parents…”

“Oh. She's all kinds of fine” Shirley giggled. “Hmm, it’s probably for the best we don't tell Sadie that..”

“Your secrets safe.”

In the meantime, Rebecca had turned around. She immediately found Dani and smiled over.

“What are you doing here?” Dani mouthed over to her.

Rebecca continued to smile then turned to Jamie who was still talking. A minute later, the photographer walked off to the side. She sat herself on a nearby bench and started to unfasten the zip of her camera case.

“Right” Jamie started. “Before we begin, I’d like to introduce you to Rebecca Jessel. She's here to take some pictures for a local paper, of you guys in action.”

“I bet she's a spy” Abbey shouted. “She's come to see our training techniques.”

All the girls, plus Rebecca started to laugh.

“You know Abbey, that's an interesting thought. Fortunately, I have seen her credentials, and I've seen her work” Jamie smiled.

“Oh that's what you're calling it these days, ehh Miss?” Mandy shouted, giving Jamie a double wink.

A few girls wolf whistled and laughed.

“Alright, calm down you bunch of gremlins. As I was saying, I've seen her work too, and it's rather good if I may say so. I reckon she’ll get some good snaps of you.”

“Why thank you, kind lady” Rebecca said. It was followed by one of her seductive smiles.

 _Oh no! Don't do that_ _Rebecca_ _._ Dani thought.

“Anyway, that out of the way, let's get warmed up. Wake up those tired leg muscles.”

At that, they all stood up and started running around the court.

A short time later they were finally warmed up and had been put into teams. They were playing a bit of 6 on 6. Rebecca sat watching Dani in amazement. She couldn't believe how skilled she was at basketball.

Jamie blew her whistle, giving them a few minute's breather. While others went in search of a nice cool drink, Dani jogged over to Rebecca. Collapsing on the bench, she wiped her sweaty brow and steadied her breathing.

“Well hello there” Rebecca said, squeezing at Dani’s thigh. “Wow, move aside Ugly Betty coz here come’s Sweaty Betty” she joked. “Seriously though Dani, when you told me you were quite good at basketball, I just thought you were kidding.”

Ignoring Dani's statement, Dani cocked an eyebrow. “What are you doing here? Does Peter know?”

“Well if he didn't, he does now.” Rebecca winked at the necklace around Dani's neck.

“Rebecca…?”

“Ok Ok, I just wanted a piece of the action, check out your school. You would not believe how easy it is to just walk into here.”

“I guess security is a little slack…” Dani made a mental note to remember that as a possible back up story.

“I'll say. Nice place mind. And what about her…” Rebecca nodded her head in Jamie's direction.

Jamie had been watching the 2 of them the whole time. She was intrigued at how they were getting on so well. It didn't seem to be their first meeting. She'd seen Rebecca squeeze Dani’s knee. _It was a friendly_ _squeeze_ Jamie had reassured herself. When she had seen Dani and Rebecca look her way, she quickly busied herself in opening the lid of her water.

“I can’t believe you didn't tell me about your teacher. What a hottie” Rebecca finished.

It made Dani's stomach turn to hear Rebecca talk about Jamie that way. Obviously Peter hadn't enclosed to Rebecca what was going on between her and the teacher. She made a second mental note to tell her about that later. It would be impossible to tell her now when God knows who was watching and listening.

“You know, I've watched your videos. Real compelling stuff. It's like watching reality TV” Rebecca told her.

“It's so weird. Sometimes I forget I'm wearing it…”

“Yea…umm…there was a moment yesterday…”

“Huh?”

“You ugh….went to the toilet and obviously forgot. Don't worry though, the sound was cut off. I figured Amy realised you didn't remember…”

“Oh well that’s just great” Dani winced.

“Hey, don't think about it. It was a shame the necklace didn't point down….could have given us some cheap thrills” Rebecca laughed, pulling Dani into a hug.

“Hilarious. Glad you find it so amusing” Dani replied, freeing herself from Rebecca's grip and swotting her on the arm.

Over the other side of the gym, Jamie had seen Rebecca pull Dani into a hug. Jealousy oozed involuntarily though her veins. Wanting them to part, she quickly called for the break to be over.

“Well, guess I should get back…” Dani told Rebecca.

“OK babe. Give me something to shoot. Strike a pose. Make looove to my camera.” Rebecca winked.

“You really are all about the sex aren't you?!”

“Heyyy, I resent that!” Rebecca said seriously. “Ok, you're right” she continued. “I can’t help it. Maybe you can get your teacher's number for me. She could jump at my ring anytime.”

Dani didn't say anything more. She stood up and headed over to where some of the other girls were sitting. On route, Jamie was walking her way. She smiled and stopped as Jamie spoke.

“So do you know Rebecca?” Jamie asked, trying her best to not sound too interested. Curiosity had gotten the better of her though.

“I do, she’s ehh, a friend….of the family.”

“Oh, that's good.” Jamie smiled. _Obvious much?_ She inwardly scowled.

“Yea…” Dani finished.

Realising they were lingering; they turned to the rest of the group and walked over.

At the end of practice, Dani was hovering behind in hopes of talking to Rebecca. Walking back into the gym, she saw Jamie and Rebecca talking. What she saw next made her heart sink. Rebecca handed Jamie a piece of paper. _She's giving_ _Jamie_ _her number_ _._

What made it worse was that Jamie was accepting it.

As the door behind Dani closed, Jamie and Rebecca looked up at the sudden noise.

“Dani” Rebecca smiled, winking over in the process then gesturing to the gym teacher.

Jamie in the meantime quickly shoved the piece of paper in her pocket, worried that Dani may have seen it.

“I umm...was just coming to say bye…” Dani stuttered. Her heart lay heavy in her chest.

“Oh, wait up” Rebecca called. “I'll walk with you…”

“No” she replied rather loudly. “Umm no, I'm in a rush. Bye…”

“Dani!” Rebecca shouted, but Dani had gone.

“Hmm...I don't know what that was about” Rebecca said, turning back to Jamie.

 _Shit!_ Jamie knew exactly what it was about. She had seen her accept the offered paper. Dani wasn't a stupid girl. She'll have known what it was. What Dani wouldn't have realised was that Jamie had reluctantly taken it. Rebecca had been rather forward and wouldn’t take no for an answer. The only reason she'd accepted the number was to shut her up. The teacher fully intended to bin it once in the privacy of her office.

After eventually getting rid of Rebecca, the teacher packed up her things and headed to the car. She needed to pull herself together...think about other things and get Dani off her mind. As the night wore on, she found that getting Dani off her mind was something she just couldn't do.

\-------

A few miles away, Dani lay on the couch, her eyes red from the tears that had been falling on and off since school had finished. How could this happen? Accepting that she couldn't be with Jamie was tough enough, but now thinking of Rebecca with her? And she had thought it couldn't get any worse...

 _They're probably together now_ Dani thought sadly.

Everyone knew Rebecca didn't waste time. Images of the 2 of them in bed, cuddling...kissing...

_I cant do this to myself._

She was brought back to reality by her phone ringing. She didn't have the energy to answer it, not that she would answer it if she had. It had been ringing all night. The first 3 calls had been picked up by the answer machine. Theo had been the first, asking if she could crash at hers after finishing up her night on the town. She did this most Friday nights so that didn't bother her. Dani would probably be in bed by the time she stumbled in.

The next 2 calls had been Peter asking how she was. He had been watching the footage and realised what had happened between Rebecca and Jamie. He'd offered to tell Rebecca what was going on but said he wouldn't until Dani had given him the go ahead. Dani herself didn't know what she wanted to do. By now it would probably be too late anyway. Jamie would have been loved and lost by Rebecca, just like all of her other woman. When everything came out and Jamie realised Rebecca was her friend, she probably wouldn't want anything to do with her. In fact, she'd probably think Dani had set it up...

As the answer phone picked up the call, Rebecca's voice echoed around the room.

“Dani? Are you there? Please pick up if you are. What happened today? You just rushed off. I would have walked out with you. Anyway, I guess you're not in. Ohh, you wont believe this but I gave that hot teacher of yours my number.”

Dani screwed up her face at this point.

“She is one hot gym teacher. That body of hers…. Anyway I'm babbling here and I'm a little preoccupied, if you know what I mean. Just thought I’d see how you were...speak to you soon hun, bye for now!” The machine cut off.

That confirmed it all then. Jamie definitely had Rebecca's number. Was Rebecca talking about Jamie having a hot body just from observation or had they already met up? Was that why Rebecca was preoccupied? Looking over at the clock it read 22:34. They'd probably been out. Rebecca may have even rang her from Jamie's house, while Jamie was in the shower. Who knew?

Dragging herself from the couch, she stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door. Turning on the shower she got undressed and jumped in the cubicle. As the power spray hit her face she wished it would wash all her worries away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dani had decided to get away for the weekend in hopes it would clear her mind and enable her to perhaps finally start some writing. She'd travelled to her parents remote holiday home after explaining to them that she needed somewhere quiet and tranquil to concentrate on her work. They'd of course been more than happy to oblige.

As she’d hoped, the short getaway had managed to almost completely de-stress her; the long walks through fields and woodlands clearing her mind.

Thinking back, it was only a few weeks ago that she had been focused, unstressed and aware of what she wanted out of life. How could so much change in such a short amount of time? She felt her life back home right now was up in the air. Her job, she thought was hanging by a thread. Could she tip the scales and prove herself to be a reporter? Surely failing this assignment would result in the end of her newspaper career? Something she'd worked hard to achieve.

She was determined not to give up though. She couldn't…

Then ofcourse there was Jamie, the cause of her world being tipped upside down. Amazing she'd thought, how 1 person could do that. Jamie was the person she had dreamed about.. The person she'd _wished_ she could find that made her stop and think yea, she’s the one.

Of course, now she'd found her, it seemed impossible for them to be together. There was a decision she had to make. Her job, or Jamie. Her heart of course told her the latter.

At night, when she'd sat by the peaceful sounds of the wood burning on the fire, she decided that she wanted them both. She'd get her story then do whatever it took to get the girl.

Late on Sunday night, Dani arrived home, refreshed and ready to start a new chapter. As she fumbled around for her keys, the front door of her apartment swung open revealing the cheery face of her sister.

“Hey Dan, how's it going?” Theo beamed, leaning in to take Dani's bag.

“Still here then? Thanks” she said, allowing Theo to take the bag.

Walking into her apartment she noted how clean the place was. It was obvious to her that Theo had been entertaining while she was gone but made up for it by making the place sparkle. She didn't mind, in fact she was happy her sister made use of the place. It was about time some one did. “Thanks for looking after things for me.”

“Don't mention it. Nice to be away from the ‘rents” Theo stated. “So come on, how was the break? Did you get much done?”

Making herself comfortable on her couch she let out a sigh of contentment as her ass moulded into the familiar seat. “Actually yes, I did. I've draft written a couple of possible stories. Mainly on the schools security issues and the lunchtime situation. Those are the main things I've come across, but to be honest they're so boring. I'm hoping something juicy will happen in the next month or so.”

“I could come to your basketball game and do a streak across the court?”

Dani laughed, although she knew Theo was being pretty serious. “I bet you would. I'll keep that as an idea.”

“You just tell me when and where” Theo smiled.

“So have I missed anything? It was nice cutting all communication off. I need to do that more often.”

Theo put her hand to her forehead in an exasperating way. “Some of us haven't been so lucky on the communication point. That phone of yours hasn't stopped ringing all fucking weekend. Your boss Peter rang countless times, as did Rebecca. She seems like a real pushy woman.”

Dani cringed at the sound of Rebecca's name. She'd tried most of the time away to not think about her and Jamie. Before going away, she'd briefly explained to Theo what had happened. “You didn't say anything to Rebecca did you?” Dani asked.

“About Jamie? No, I thought I’d leave that up to you. I don't want to get mixed up in everything, especially with you not here. I’d really suggest you ring her though.”

Dani knew she should. She just couldn't bring herself to do it at the minute. All she wanted was to get on with doing her job and finding a story. “I will, at some point. I just need to get other things sorted first.”

Theo could see she was stalling. “It might not be too late you know? She might not have spoken to Jamie since Friday…”

“Honestly Theo, I don't want to talk about it. I think I'm gona hit the shower then get an early night. You can crash here again if you like…?”

“Naa” Theo said, beginning to get up from the couch. “I better head out. Mom and Dad will start sending out leaflets with my picture on soon….you know what they're like.”

“You should get your own place or move in with a friend.”

“Are you kidding? I get to stay at home, rent free. I'm not letting go of that while they're still offering…” Theo laughed.

Rolling her eyes Dani showed her to the door then locked up for the night. Looking at the phone on her way to the bathroom she contemplated calling Rebecca. What if she was with Jamie now? Deciding she didn't want to bring her mood down she didn't bother. Walking into the bathroom she started running the bath.

\-------

Four days later and Dani was almost back to square one. The short break away seemed like years ago. She was back in the thick of it and somehow had managed to avoid talking to Rebecca. She knew putting it off wasn't the answer but all the same she thought the potential of finding out details of her and Jamie's sex-capades would shatter her own hopes of a relationship with Jamie.

On Tuesday after gym class and after practice, Jamie had attempted to talk to her. Luckily both times, someone had come to Dani's rescue. Shirley was the first, telling Dani that they were all going out for lunch, then after school Jamie had been called away by another teacher. What worried her was that Jamie would say how great things were going between her and her _family friend_. She wasn't quite ready for that.

Pulling up for school that morning she parked on the other side of the car park, away from Jamie's car. As she walked around the school building she was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked at the culprit. _Oh Crap_

“I got you now” Rebecca said. “What's going on, Dani? Why are you avoiding me?”

Dani sighed. She’d been dreading this meeting. There was no escaping it now. Grabbing the necklace, she made sure the camera was off. No one, especially Amy needed to hear this. “Hi Rebecca, I guess we should talk” Dani told her. Turning around she headed over to a vacant bench.

Rebecca followed cautiously. She'd been getting increasingly worried about her friend. After talking to Peter, he had merely said she'd have to talk to Dani about it. That itself had proven to be very difficult. The only way forward she found, was to come to the school and ambush her.

As they made themselves comfortable, Dani contemplated how to tell Rebecca what was going on. She could see her friend was confused. Of course she was, she was in the dark about everything. “Rebecca, I'm sorry for not getting back to you” she started.

“I've been really worried Dani. I don't know what I've done wrong?”

“Basically, you came in on Friday and kind of….trampled on my feet…”

“I what?”

“You trampled on my feet….with Jamie….”

“Dani I don't know wha….” Rebecca went silent. She looked at Dani shocked. “….Oh my God. You like Jamie?!” she near but shouted.

“Shhhhhh” Dani told her, glancing around to see if anyone one was listening. “Keep it down Rebecca, jeeze.”

“I'm sorry but...is it true...?”

“Yes, alright, I've liked her since the first moment I saw her” Dani told her matter of factly.

Rebecca grinned. She knew Dani had had her eye on someone. So it was Jamie Taylor, the gym teacher. Then reality struck and she realised what all the fuss was about. “Oh! Dani. Oh crap...I gave her my phone number. That's why you've been avoiding me, isn't it?” Dani nodded, her face downcast. “I’m so sorry Dani. If I'd known, I’d never have done that to you…”

Dani looked back at her. She knew it was her own fault for not telling Rebecca sooner. Perhaps it had been because she’d thought Rebecca may have broadcasted it at work. Then there would have been all the fuss every time she went in. “I know you wouldn't Bec. I guess I just wasn’t ready to say anything yet..”

The photographer sighed. “Don't worry about it. There's been no harm done, you know? Jamie's never rang me.”

Dani's heart fluttered. She _hadn't_ rang her? So all week she'd been worrying about the 2 of them in bed together when in fact nothing of the sort had happened? Rebecca watched as Dani processed her words. She could see the relief forming all over her face. Coming closer to the reporter, she grabbed her hand and squeezed.

“You really like her, don't you?” Dani nodded. “This is great Dani.”

“It’s not like that Rebecca. I...I think I'm in love.”

Rebecca's grin became even wider. “You're in love? I’m so excited for you. So, have you spoken to her, asked her out?”

“She's my _teacher_ Rebecca. To her I'm 17.”

“Oh crap...the story!”

“Yea, it’s an impossible situation. There's more...something happened last week…”

“What?” Rebecca asked, dying to know.

“I can’t tell you right now. Class is about to start.”

“You're kidding? You can’t leave it there Dani, I have to know…”

Dani laughed. “Sorry, I can’t be late for class Rebecca, you know what I'm like.”

“Arrrggghhhh!” Rebecca sighed. “As soon as you finish tonight, ring me! I'm gonna go crazy all day at work.”

As they got up and walked towards the school Dani thought of an idea. “Well, if you really can’t wait, ask Peter. He knows all about it. Please though Rebecca, keep it to yourself.”

Putting her arm around Dani's shoulders, Rebecca pulled her in close. “I will _definitely_ be asking him. And Dani, your secret is safe. I'm gona think up a plan now. A plan to get the 2 of you together.”

“Ha, good luck on that one.” Parting they waved, Rebecca heading to her car while Dani climbed the steps to school.

From that moment the day flew over and she found herself feeling much better after finding out nothing had happened between her friend and her teacher. A weight had been lifted and she once again had a good feeling something could happen between herself and Jamie.

As school finished, the usual basketball crew congregated into the gym. Jamie hadn't taught them that morning as she had been on a course. She'd managed to get back and was now sorting out bibs for the girls.

She'd had an awfully long week. She knew Dani was avoiding her which made her heart ache. She had tried at every opportunity to talk to her but things had always gotten in the way. Jamie's task tonight was to talk to her after practice, no matter what. As wrong as it seemed, she felt that they had a connection. It wasn’t just lust…it ran so much deeper than that.

_You're in love! Hook, line and sinker. With a 17 year old…._

Owen had been giving her regular pep talks. He'd initially told her to get over herself and ask the girl out. Obviously he was thinking with his crotch rather than his head. It’s always do her now, think about it later. What he failed to think about was all the implications surrounding something happening between Jamie and her student. The loss of her job, reputation and jail time to name but a few. Something Jamie couldn’t get out of her head.

Coming out of her thoughts she saw her students begin to flow into the gym. In strode Dani. There seemed to be something different about her today. Walking towards everyone, she greeted the girls before getting them to warm up.

\--------

At the end of practice, Jamie gathered the girls for a chat about tomorrow's game.

“Impressive stuff you've shown me tonight. Let’s hope that continues into tomorrow. I know you're all nervous, I am too, if I’m honest…” she said smiling. “All you can do though is your best. That's all I want from you. We're up against South Ridge who are supposedly the best team in the tournament - aside from us” she added. “We'll be playing in the boys’ gym seeing as it accommodates spectators, unlike this joint” she said, looking around. “So, I'll leave word with your tutors to let you out about half an hour early. That gives you enough time to get along there, get ready and warm up. Game starts at 4:30! Right, I think that's all for tonight. Get yourselves a good night’s sleep.”

As everyone got up, Jamie wondered over to Dani. “Could I have a quick word with you please…” she said to the blonde. Realising a few students were hanging back, she thought she should elaborate. “I just need to go over some captaincy pointers…”

“Ok” Dani said. She figured their talk would have nothing to do with basketball so turned to her friends. “I'll catch up with you” she told them.

Once everyone had gone, both Jamie and Dani felt a sudden wave of nervousness. Jamie moved first, extending her arm towards the bench. “Lets have a seat.”

“Ok.”

They wondered over to the bench and sat down.

“Dani, I think I owe you an explanation.” She watched for any change in Dani's gaze.

The reporter decided not to interrupt. She wanted to hear Jamie's side of the story first….just to be on the safe side.

“Last Friday, when you walked into the gym, I think you might have gotten the wrong idea.” She stopped to compose herself. _Why am I telling her this?_

“Rebecca gave you her number, yea?” Dani asked.

 _“_ Yea. The thing is, it wasn't what it looked like. I took it without really having a choice. I don't want to be rude about your friend or anything but she more or less made me take it. I just don't want you to be worried or….” _Fuck sake_ _Jamie_ _. Why don't you just tell her you want her and that she is the only one for you?_ _“_ What I mean is, I'm not interested in her…..”

Inwardly, Dani smiled. _She isn't interested in_ _Rebecca_ _. YAY_ _._ _“_ Jamie? Rebecca told me what happened….” she let out a laugh. “I know how pushy she is…..”

Breathing a sigh of relief Jamie laughed a little. “You're not joking there.”

“She's a good friend. She's just a bit of a…..umm, woman-eater would probably be the best way to sum her up.”

They laughed, glad the air was finally clearing. Their nerves were settling, both feeling more comfortable in each other's company. They looked up at one another, just smiling.

“Dani? I….I think we need to talk about things. About this....this connection that's going on between us.”

Dani's heart began to thump again. “I know….” was all she could say.

Jamie stopped talking. Looking down at the floor, she processed what she wanted to say. _Should I tell her how I feel? No, don't be stupid, you can’t tell her that. You have to tell her this is wrong, it_ _has to stop_ _._ _“_ You feel it too, don't you?” Jamie asked her, keeping her eyes on the floor. She just needed to know it wasn't all in her head.

Dani nodded. She wanted so much to tell her the truth but suddenly she froze. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open.

The camera….

She'd completely forgotten about the camera. Amy would be monitoring it somewhere watching everything unfold. The operation was ruined.

Jamie was still looking at the floor. She’d been oblivious to Dani's change in mood just as she had been to Dani's nod of confirmation. She was under the impression Dani was finding it difficult to talk to her.

The reporter suddenly got to her feet which caused Jamie to finally look up. Dani knew what this must look like to her but she had to go. She brought her hand up and pretended to rub her neck, hoping to conceal the camera and microphone. “I have to go Jamie. I….maybe we can talk another time?”

Jamie stood up. “No worries. I'm sorry Dani. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable….”

“Oh, no, no Jamie….you didn't. You don't make me feel uncomfortable. I really have to go though.”

With that she turned and jogged out of the gym door. Once safely out of sight she grabbed the necklace and turned the camera off. “Shit” she whispered into the abandoned hallway.

Back in the gym, Jamie sat down on the bench again, resting her head back on the wall. She sighed heavily realising she may have just made the situation 100 times worse.

\--------

Once Dani had collected her stuff from the changing rooms, she said her goodbyes to everyone and rushed to her car. She had to get to work. Had Amy already spoken to Peter or had she gone straight to see her sister?

Fifteen minutes later she was walking quickly through the halls of her work building, on route to Peter’s office.

“Dani, I thought I might see you soon enough” Peter said watching her approaching figure from behind his desk.

Making it into the office she slumped on the front of his desk and caught her breath. “Has Amy spoken to you?”

“No…” Peter said calmly.

“Nooooo” Dani cried. “She's probably gone straight to Jamie. Did you know they’re sisters?”

“Amy and Jamie? I had no idea.” He stood up and rounded his desk. Reaching his office door, he closed it and turned back to Dani. “Hmm, that could be a difficult situation. Especially after what the 2 of you were just talking about.”

“You saw it then? That mean's Amy did. Shit Peter, this is terrible. There's no way Amy will keep this from her sister.” She slumped into a chair, her face dropping into her hands.

“Dani, hang on. Amy's not at work today. She's been off since last Thursday with a chest infection.”

Dani's head flew up. “She's ill? So she hasn't seen anything since last Wednesday? That's brilliant! I mean, that's awful about the chest infection but she didn't see my talks with Jamie…. _at all._ ”

“No. I’m the only one with the tapes so she'll not find out. At least not through anyone here.” Peter went back to his chair and sat down. He'd been getting worried about Dani and her growing feelings for the teacher. He'd thought about taking her off the operation, replacing her with someone else. The only thing that was keeping her in this position was her determination. He knew she wanted to succeed. He _wanted_ her to succeed as well. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

Richard Farmer had called for him at the beginning of the week. He'd made it clear to Peter that Dani had to find a story soon. If she didn't, he could clear his desk just like Dani could. He had decided to keep this information to himself. He realised the reporter wouldn't be able to take on any more stress.

Later that night, Dani was soaking in a hot bath. She felt so much more relaxed knowing things were still alright. Tomorrow would be a good day. After the match, she'd hope Jamie would want to talk to her again to carry on their conversation from today. This time though, she'd make sure the camera was off.

\--------

The atmosphere in school the next day was at an all time high. Some of the students had been making banners in their art class, ready to cheer on their peers. It seemed everyone was excited about the first ever girls basketball tournament. Well, almost everyone. Kirsty, Megan and Reed had other ideas.

It had been a month now since everything had started going downhill for them. They were no longer deemed the most popular girls in school. No, that privilege went to the girls on the basketball team. The 3 girls resented that more than anyone could imagine.

A week ago they had come up with a plan. A plan to sabotage the girls on that team. They were doing their research on everyone in it and hopefully find a way of undoing any attempt at them becoming basketball champions.

\-------

Near the end of the school day, those that were on the team were excused from class. They all made their way down the halls, excitement coursing through their veins.

“I'm so nervous, I think I might throw up” Abbey said, rubbing her stomach.

“Ahh come on! This is what we've been waiting for, pull yourself together” Sadie told her. She looked over at Shirley and smiled. They'd shared some secret kisses at lunchtime, attempting to ease their own nerves.

“Do you know that most of the school is going to be watching us?” Hannah told them. “What an adrenaline rush.”

“Yea…we can't mess up.” Abbey said. “We'll be a laughing stock.”

“Shhh woman, we're not going to lose.” Sadie told her.

Dani thought she'd attempt to calm everyone down. “You know guys, even if, by some small chance we _do_ lose, we still have 2 games before the knock out stages. It's no biggy if we lose 1 game. Let's just not make a habit of it….”

“Yea, it’s not like we'll be knocked out tonight” Shirley added.

“All depends on the score. If we lose by a ridiculous amount of points then I think we stand a good chance of being the crappest team around” Hannah told them.

“Way to cheer yourselves up girls” a voice said behind them.

“Miss Taylor” Shirley started. “It's just the nerves talking. Everyone is really excited.”

The gym teacher nodded. “You should be. I know I am. Wish I was playing too if I’m honest.”

“Yea, you'd be great coach” Sadie smiled.

Dani looked at Jamie as they all continued to walk.

“How you feeling, Dani?” Jamie asked.

“I feel great. _Really_ excited. Looking to kick some ass on the court” she laughed.

“Yeaaa” the other girl's shouted.

“Fighting talk?” Jamie asked. “I like it.”

As they arrived at the changing rooms, Jamie told them she'd be right back with outfits.

“Ugh, these changing room's stink” Mandy said, wrinkling up her nose.

“That's boys for you” Hannah said.

Just then Jamie came in carrying a box. “Here we go. Present for you” she smiled, putting the box on a bench. Undoing the top she opened the flaps revealing a stack of light blue folded shirts. Pulling the first one out, she held it up to show the team.

“Woah! Awesome tops coach.”

Laughing Jamie nodded. “Yea, put me back a month or two in wages to get them mind. Harris, this one's yours.” She threw the top over to Sadie.

“We’ve got our names on? This is great” Hannah exclaimed.

“Like I said, paid through the nose for them so they had to be the best. Just make sure you look after them, yea.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Grose, Benton, Fraiser…..” she continued to hand the tops out. Lastly she came to Dani's. “And Clayton” she smiled, throwing Dani her top.

“Thanks” the blonde smiled back.

The girls turned to their belongings and started to get undressed.

“Right then, I'll leave you to it. See you in the gym.”

\-------

They'd been warming up for 10 minutes when people started to pile in. Most were students, but then there were some older people too, presumably parents. The gym became loud as their voices echoed from the walls.

A few minutes later, their opponents arrived. On first glance, one word sprang to mind. _Tall._ Dani and the girls eyed up the competition.

“Bigger they are….” Hannah started.

“….the harder they fall.” Sadie finished.

Jamie strode onto the court. She was unaware of it but most eyes preyed upon her, watching as she rounded up her team. Dani had felt her presence even before she had spoken. “You all feeling good?”

“I know I'll feel better once we've started.” Abbey said.

“There’s some tall girls over there” Mandy told her.

Jamie waved her off. “Height’s over rated. Being smaller you can easily weave in and out. Trust me.” She knew how nervous they were. Hell, she wouldn't admit it but she'd been to the toilet 4 times in the last hour.

Dani looked over towards the gym doors and was just in time to see Rebecca parade through them. Camera over her shoulder, she spotted Dani and waved.

As the rest of the girls continued their warm up, Dani headed over to her friend.

“My oh my. Look at you. You know, if this was our first meeting I’d be handing you my number” Rebecca said with a smirk.

“I think your number giving has gotten you into enough trouble for this month, don't you think?” Dani teased.

Rebecca retreated slightly, bringing her hands up. “I surrender. Please, don't hurt me.”

Dani just shook her head smiling. Bringing her hands back down, Rebecca put them on Dani's shoulders. “You excited? This would be a good story you know.” Looking around she turned back to Dani and whispered “Undercover reporter wins first ever woman's basketball championship.”

“Way ahead of you there Rebecca. I'm leaving it as a possibility. You just make sure you get some decent snaps.”

“Of course.”

“I should get back. Happy shooting” she said, looking at the camera.

“Good luck and happy shooting to you too.”

Walking back to the girls, Dani caught Jamie's eye and smiled.

“Good luck” Jamie mouthed to her.

With one final smile, Dani turned back to the girls, catching a loose throw from Hannah. Reaching up she pushed the ball out of her hands, sending it flying to the basket. The net rattled as the ball sunk through it.

 _That's my girl_ Jamie thought. _My girl? You're such a pervert, not to mention a cradle robber and a sleaze._

“Keep it coming” Hannah said to Dani giving her a playful swat on the shoulder.

“I'll try my best.”

\--------

“Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the first Woman's Basketball Championship. It's an honour to be part of something so monumental! May I present to you Rentworth High and the South Ridge girl’s.” The commentators voice was met with loud cheers. “Can our 2 team captains please step forward for the toss.”

Dani stepped forward along with one of the tall girls from South Ridge. They smiled at one another, giving a slight nod of the head as a hello.

“Rentworth gets first choice as it's your home game.”

“Umm, heads please” Dani told him.

He nodded. Throwing the coin in the air, everyone watched as it span then came spiralling back down. Catching it in his right palm he turned it over onto his left. He revealed it to be heads. “Which side do you want to start miss?” the ref asked Dani.

“This side” she replied pointing to her right.

“Very well, let's have a good game ladies.” He shook each of their hands then walked over to the sidelines.

“Good luck” the girl from South Ridge said, extending her arm.

“Yea, same to you” Dani smiled, grasping the offered hand.

Walking back to her team mates, Dani high-fived them all. Cheers of encouragement erupted from the spectators. The girls were called over to Jamie for one last talk before the game started.

“Right ladies, lets give it our best shot. Keep your head in the game. Stay focused but most of all, have fun.”

“Hooo-rahh” Sadie shouted. She looked at the inquisitive faces. “Ahh come on guys, we have to have a saying….”

“And you've chosen hooo-rahh?” Mandy asked.

“Got a problem with that?”

“Actually, No….”

“Good…1...2...3 Hooo-rahh” they all shouted.

Jamie shook her head amused, as did Dani.

 _Kids_ they both thought.

“Get on that court then” Jamie shouted, hoping to keep up their fighting spirit.

They all moved into their positions. The 2 centre girls stood head to head, ready for the ball to bounce. The referee stood just off to their sides. Glancing around, he made sure everyone was ready. Looking at the ball in his hand he raised the whistle to his mouth. The crowd at this point had gone silent, all eagerly anticipating the game to start.

Within seconds the ball was climbing, while the screech of the refs whistle pierced the air. The crowd broke out into waves of shouts and chants. The other team won the ball. The girl immediately passed it onto their small forward, who bounced it up the court. She threw it just beyond Abbey's reach as it landed into their point guards hands. She in turn took a shot which hit off the board, tickled the ring then flopped into the basket. Yells of joy erupted from a small portion of the crowd.

The ball was now in Sadie's hands. She threw it to Hannah who pivoted and bounced it forward a few steps. It was then passed onto Dani who immediately threw it beyond 2 opponents to Abbey, who stood just outside South Ridges D area. Bouncing it forward, Abbey was guarded from the basket by a heavy looking girl. Seeing Hannah approach, she off loaded the ball to her. Hannah grabbed it and closed the gap between herself and the basket. She jumped high, releasing the ball to the side of the net. It hit off the board, hit the ring but didn't go in. Instead it landed comfortably in their opponents hands.

Hannah looked up into the crowd of spectators. She saw Owen waving to her excitedly. He was bouncing up and down in his seat. Hannah smiled, happy that her secret boyfriend was here to watch her.

Jamie was curious as to what Hannah was smiling at. She looked up into the crowds and spotted Owen waving at her student. _Oh boy_ _._

Owen looked towards the teacher and his excitement faded. He looked at her like he was a little boy who'd just been called to the head teachers office. “What?” he mouthed over to her.

The teacher just shook her head bemused and turned back to the game.

The ball was down the other side of the court. Within a few seconds of Hannah's attempt, it was being sunk in to Rentworth's net.

“Shit” Sadie muttered.

“Keep it together girls” Dani shouted. “Don't let their long legs out run you. Block them.”

Jamie stood at the sidelines clapping and shouting orders. She paced up and down the line, watching every move made.

Back on the court, Hannah had the ball. She threw it to Sadie who stood halfway down the court. Catching it, Sadie bounced it closer to the South Ridges D. She faked a pass to the left then threw it to Dani who stood just inside the area. Dani pivoted, taking aim she threw it. The ball span, closer and closer to the ring, hitting the board it dropped straight in the heart of the basket.

“Comeeeeeeee on” Sadie shouted.

 _That's it! I did it!_ Dani thought.

Walking back down the court, the other girls patted her back. Looking at Jamie she saw her give the thumbs up. The excitement plain to see on her face.

Before they knew it, South Ridge we’re attacking again. Soon after that they had another 2 points added to their score.

\--------

The ref blew his whistle for the 4th and final time, signalling the end of the match. As the girls on court shook their opponents’ hands, they congratulated them. Rentworth had lost. The final score read 58-29. To say they were disappointed would be a complete understatement. As the spectators and South Ridge began to leave the gym, the Rentworth girls slumped onto their team bench or on the floor beside it, looking at Jamie for advice. “Well…” Jamie started. “That was quite the eye opener.”

“You can say that again” Hannah said.

“Before anything else is said you have to understand that South Ridge are supposedly the best team in this tournament. Their school succeeds at everything. They’re renowned for having the best sporting regime in the state. They encourage, actually that's not right, they _force_ all of their students to partake in some form of extracurricular sporting event. They don't have the choice, it’s made for them.”

“So they've won already? Is that what you're saying?” Sadie enquired.

“No, that's not what I'm saying. In my opinion, they have it in their heads that they cant lose. With that knowledge they come out ready to face the world. Did you not see it? Their hunger to win? All they focused on was winning. They don't play with their hearts and that's a shame. At least it is for them. You see….heads can be messed with.”

“Are you saying you want us to throw the ball off their heads?” Hannah asked.

Laughing Jamie shook her head. “Well you could try that Hannah but doing it too much might result in the ref giving you a time out to cool down.”

“I see.”

“What I'm trying to say is, open up your hearts. Let the hunger to be the best come out. Show everyone how much winning this means to you. Make every pass count. Pretend every throw is the one that leads you to win the match.” They all took in her every word. “Failing that of course….” Jamie continued. “….are any of you good at psychology?” A few girls nodded. Smiling, Jamie went on. “Well….like I said, their motivation to win has been embedded in their heads. Start messing with that and they begin to question their abilities.”

Small grins started to appear on their faces.

“Coach you are undeniably the most cunning person I know.” Sadie said. “I love it!”

They all laughed for a few moments. As they calmed down, they realised the gym was almost empty.

“I'm proper impressed with all of you.” Jamie told them. “Think about what I said tonight. We play again on Tuesday next week. That game’s against Valley Gardens. I know you can improve on tonight. I _know_ we can beat them.”

As they started to leave, Jamie picked up a ball and started to bounce it down the court. Leaving the gym, Dani turned her camera off.

Five minutes later, they exited the changing room's and made for outside. Dani could hear the ball bouncing inside the gym and decided to hang back. “Ugh Shirley? I'm gonna go chat with Miss Taylor. I'll call you over the weekend OK?”

“Oh, Ok. I'll speak to you soon, and Dani? You did great tonight” she told her. She brought her hand up and squeezed Dani's upper arm.

“Thanks” Dani smiled.

Sadie came up behind Shirley. “Alright? You 2 coming?” She asked, looking at Shirley's hand on Dani's arm.

“Yea, I am, Dani's hanging back.”

“Ok, See you next week captain” she smiled.

Dani smiled back. “Bye Sadie.”

As they left, Dani turned and headed over to the gym. Walking in, she watched as Jamie shot the ball into the hoop down the far end. Hoping for a bit more privacy, Dani quietly shut the door to the gym. Putting her bag down, she made her way down the court. “You fancy your chance's then?” Dani called, her voice bouncing from the walls.

Jamie turned, momentarily startled by Dani's voice. “Blimey, you gave the old ticker a shock there.”

“I'm sorry….” she said, although she'd known Jamie hadn't noticed her approach.

“It's OK, keeps the heart young” she laughed.

Smiling, Dani came closer. She could see Jamie's face was red and glistening with beads of sweat. Looking further down her body she saw her arms and chest shining under the lights.

The teacher was fully aware of Dani's wondering eyes. She couldn't move. She just stood there, revelling in the thought of Dani's eye's wondering over her body. Swallowing, she asked “What was that about fancying my chances?”

“In basketball. Do you fancy your chances in a bit of 1 on 1?” Dani had been aware of the double meaning and she could see Jamie had been aware of it too. 

“1 on 1, with you?” Jamie enquired.

“Well, I don't see anyone else here” Dani smiled, stepping closer. _Thank god_ she finished in her head.

“Well, if you think you can hack it” Jamie said, stepping closer. They were merely a metre apart now. _This girl_ _will_ _be the death of me_ Jamie thought.

“Oh, I think I can hack it.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Dani grinned. “Let's see what you got then….”

“Here I come….” The teacher mentally cringed at her words. Clearing her throat, she bounced the ball. She slowly backed away, watching Dani. “Come get it” she teased.

Grinning, Dani moved forward quickly. Jamie ran off to the right, circling the outside of the D. Dani had her arms outstretched around Jamie's midriff. She could smell Jamie's body. She could feel the heat being emitted making her stomach twinge with excitement. Somehow she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her.

Climbing high, Jamie threw the ball up. Getting to its destination, the ball sank through the net.

“Impressive” Dani congratulated.

“I try” Jamie smirked.

Dani walked over to the loose ball before bouncing it back out of the D. Jamie stood just inside, watching Dani's every move. She wiped her brow beginning to feel rather hot under the collar…or was that straps seeing as she wore only a loose strap top.

“What's that?” Dani asked seriously, pointing over to the left.

Jamie turned curiously but quickly realised she'd been tricked as she heard the ball bounce behind her. Looking back round at Dani's jogging form she smiled, shaking her head. 

Dani jumped under the hoop, releasing the ball before descending to the ground. She continued to watch as the ball hit the board and dropped through the ring. Happy with her effort, she turned to Jamie who was stood in the same place just watching her.

“What?” Dani asked innocently.

“So that's how we're gona do this, is it?” Jamie asked.

“Well, you did tell us to mess with our opponents minds. I thought I’d just test the theory.” She looked at the ball which rolled back towards the gym teacher then looked back up to Jamie’s eyes. “Seems to be a great idea. Thanks” she finished.

Jamie flashed her cheeky half smile and Dani couldn't help but smile back. The teacher's eye's, her smile, they were so mesmerising. Watching the gym teacher pick up the ball, she walked to the line. “Bring it on” Dani told her.

Smiling, Jamie held Dani's gaze. For a second, she felt herself leaning in to capture Dani's lips. Realising what she was doing, she managed to stop herself and started to walk around the D's line, never breaking Dani's eye contact. The reporter in the mean time continued to hold Jamie's gaze. She too had wanted to lean in for a kiss but thought it would spoil their playful encounter.

She backed off, allowing Jamie to enter the D. As Jamie got closer she pretended to run off to the left but quickly turned around, her back towards Dani as she side stepped to the left and got around her. Running to the hoop she jumped and slammed the ball onto the board before it sunk down through the ring. Dani had simply stood and watched Jamie's body move and stretch as she flew through the air. _My god_ _,_ _this is torture_ _._

Turning back around, Jamie smiled back at Dani, extending her hands. “Consider it brought.”

Picking up the ball, Dani walked over to the edge of the D. She wouldn't mind seeing Jamie do that over and over but thought she might just try attempt the same thing...see how Jamie reacted to that. Turning to her right side, Dani started to back into Jamie as she bounced the ball. Bent over, it sent her bottom half crashing into Jamie’s front as she in turn attempted to reach for the ball.

Neither were thinking about basketball right now. The ball bounced regardless of the fact Dani no longer realised she was doing it. With every back step Dani took, her ass continued to rub up against Jamie's front.

Jamie at the same time was having great difficulty moving from her position. She was revelling in the feel of Dani rubbing up against her. She needed to stop this. She felt as though she was effectively dry humping her student and yet somehow, she couldn’t move from her position. Before things could escalate, Dani moved away, faking a turn to the right she ducked and went left bouncing the ball to the hoop. As she left the floor, the ball left her hands, climbing high it began its descent to the middle of the net. Turning back around she saw Jamie watching her. This time though, she wasn’t smiling.

Jamie stood motionless just looking at Dani. If she'd continued pressing her body up against her, the gym teacher would have grabbed her. She’d been about to do just that when Dani had moved. Coming out of her daze, she realised Dani was watching her. Quickly composing herself she started to walk over to the ball. “We should head out. We'll probably get trampled on by the cleaners soon.”

“Oh yea, I guess…” Dani couldn't hide her disappointment.

Jamie noticed it and thought she better try cheer her up. “Also, you're pretty good. I’d hate to be beaten, especially by a teenager!” She smiled weakly as she said the words.

Dani grimaced, once again agitated by the circumstance. Not for the first time, she wanted to come clean but she knew she couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out.

“You got me all sticky and sweaty now too” Jamie said to her.

Dani's eyes widened. Her gaze glided over Jamie's moist body. Thoughts of the gym teacher pressed against her, embracing her filled her mind. Jamie was too busy mentally slapping herself for her words that she didn't notice the small grin appear on Dani's face.

“Anyway…” Jamie continued. “I'll hit the showers. My friend Owen, you remember him right..?” Seeing Dani nod she continued. “Well he's invited me to a club tonight. Apparently he's meeting some big shot radio broadcaster. Everything's on the house and he needs someone to be his plus one. The person he’s seeing..” she trailed off, remembering it was Hannah. She looked at Dani. “Do you know?” she asked her.

Dani smiled. “I do. Hannah's sensible. She knows what she's doing and if Owen is as level headed as you then I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, she's almost 18.”

Jamie hesitated. “Yea, well, I'm not condoning what he’s doing. He does however know what he can and can’t do, which is why I've been invited tonight” Jamie finished.

“Sounds fun.”

“Yea, I guess. Not really one for clubbing and drinking. Much prefer relaxing at home on the couch with a nice book and a glass of wine….”

“You took the words right out of my mouth” Dani said. Jamie looked at her, an eyebrow raised. “I mean, sitting at home with a book. Not the drink coz obviously I'm 17 and I'm not allowed to drink….yet….” _Oops_ _._

Jamie smiled weakly and started to make for the doors, Dani following behind. “I think I'll grab a shower too actually.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Jamie stopped, her eyes widening. “You….you're going for a shower too?”

“Yea….umm, I don't really want to stink my car out. Saves me having one at home too. Is that alright?”

The teacher began to tingle all over. “I ugh, yea that's fine. Course it is….”

As they left the gym, Dani grabbed her bag and followed Jamie into the changing rooms.

“I'm just….going to the toilet” Dani said, putting her bag on the bench.

“Righteo.”

As soon as the door shut, Jamie quickly got undressed. The thought of watching Dani undress made her head go crazy with naughty images. Images she should _not_ be thinking about. Grabbing a towel from her bag she quickly dashed to the shower cubicles.

Outside the door, Dani was composing herself. She hadn't really needed the toilet; she just needed a few moments to settle her nerves. She hadn’t known what had possessed her to blurt out that she was going to shower too. The thought of spending just a little more time with Jamie had been enough of a pull it seemed…and the fact the gym teacher would be naked, well…that was just the cherry on top.

Moments later she entered the changing rooms. She heard a shower going and saw Jamie's bag opened on the bench so figured she was already in. Going over to her bag she started to undress. Pulling her towel out, she wrapped it around her exposed body and made for the showers.

Jamie stood under the spray, letting the water bounce off of her face. She heard another shower being turned on to her right and knew Dani was in the room with her….. _naked_.

Over in Dani's cubicle, the water had just reached the right temperature so she walked under the spray. She had seen a curtain closed and water streaming from a cubicle a few metres away. _I wonder what she'd do if I just wondered in…._

Back in Jamie's cubicle, she started to run her hands through her hair. She couldn't stop thinking about the naked girl to her right. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her. She thought she could hear curtain rings sliding along the pole. Her heart quickened. Was she just imagining things? Wishful thinking?

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly turned around….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter  6

Dani was stood just inside the cubicle; the shower curtain resting over her back. Looking down, Jamie saw Dani's erect nipple's pointing towards her. She wanted so much to wrap her lips around the mounds and suck them until Dani's legs gave way.

As Dani stepped forward, the teacher looked up. She knew, all Dani had to do was touch her and it would send her over the edge. Before she could say anything, Dani spoke.

“Jamie, I need you to touch me….”

Words failed the teacher. She stared back at the blonde, her chest heaving _._ _I'm her teacher. Her mentor. I'm violating that role right now. I'm molesting her. I could go to prison. Correction, I should go to prison._

Her thoughts stopped when Dani’s hand came towards her.

The blonde could sense Jamie's internal battle. Hoping to relax her, she lifted her arm and cupped Jamie's cheek. On first contact with her wet skin, Dani's entire body buzzed with excitement. She moved her hand down, trailing it slowly down her throat.

Moans of approval sounded in Jamie’s throat as she bit down on her bottom lip. The feel of Dani's hand trailing over her body felt electrifying. She needed more. She needed to feel Dani's body. She couldn't. Her conscience wouldn't let her.

“You can touch me” Dani said, startling Jamie from her thoughts. “It’s alright Jamie. I promise. This isn't wrong. You can touch me. I _need_ you to touch me. Please….”

_How am I supposed to resist her?_

Without speaking, Dani started to move forward, causing Jamie to walk backwards. As Jamie's back met with the cubicle wall, she was sandwiched in. No way of escaping.

_Why would I want to escape?_

Dani's lips descended on her neck as she lapped up Jamie's soft skin. She pushed her right thigh into Jamie's centre in the process.

“Oh fuck….” Jamie quietly gasped.

Hearing that reaction, Dani started to move her hips, slowly building up a rhythm. With each thrust, her thigh pushed into Jamie's hot, throbbing centre just as the teacher’s thigh did to her own.

The gym teacher had her hands tangled in Dani's hair as she struggled to keep moans of pleasure from coming out too loud. “Harder….please…”

Feeling the heat of Jamie's breath flow down her side sent shivers over Dani’s skin. She did as she was told. The look of pure lust in Jamie's eye's made her insane with desire. “I've wanted this for so long….” she whispered in Jamie's ear.

Jamie took her hands from Dani's head and trailed them down to her ass. She pulled her close. Letting her hands continue their journey over Dani's backside, they dipped down between her legs from behind. Her middle finger snaked over to the opening of her centre. She could just reach far enough for half the finger to go in. Before she did anything else, she looked at Dani.

The blonde knew she was asking permission. She ofcourse wanted nothing more than the gym teacher to be inside her. “I want this.”

With that, Jamie brought her hand back around to the blondes front. Gliding her hand to where it was needed, she allowed her finger to pass the entrance. Sliding it further in, she could feel Dani's soft walls contracting around the digit.

A drawn out moan left Dani’s mouth. She let her own hand wonder down Jamie's stomach, continuing its journey to the place she wanted to be the most. She let her fingers brush the slick lips, slowly letting them glide further in. As one finger slid between the folds, she closed her eyes. Steadying herself, she revelled in the feeling of touching and being touched in the most intimate way.

Their thrusting became harder while their hips moved faster against each other.

“Jamie, that feels, ohh God, harder. I'm so close.”

“Dani, I…I wona feel you come for me…..will you….?”

“Yes. I'm….I'm…..”

The teacher could feel the blondes inner walls begin to tremble. She picked up her pace, curling the tip of her finger so she could graze across the sweet spot deep inside Dani.

“Ohhh God…..Jamie, I'm coming…”

The teacher felt the blonde come undone. The inner walls pulsated and she could feel the hot wave of pleasure running over her hand.

From out of nowhere, Jamie felt her own orgasm arrive, knocking the breath from her lungs. They held onto eachother as their hips continued to gyrate against the other.

“Come Jamie, come for me…Jamie….Jamie….”

“Jamie?”

Coming out of her daydream, Jamie opened her eyes only to find she was alone in her cubicle. Two fingers were embedded deep between her legs. She could feel that even though she had been daydreaming, she had managed to pleasure herself. Her whole body was shaking.

“Jamie, are you Ok?” She heard Dani say from the other side of the curtain.

“Ugh, Dani?”

“Ohh, you're still there then?” Dani asked. She’d been about to pull the curtain open. Hearing a few quiet moans from inside the cubicle she’d thought Jamie had perhaps fallen or something.

“I, yea, I'm fine. What's up?”

“Ohh, nothing. I was just calling for you but got no reply….”

“Sorry, umm, the spray must have blocked out your voice.”

“That's fine. I'm heading off now.”

“Ok, I'll see you Monday then….”

“Yea, see you Monday.” And with that, Dani turned and went to the changing rooms. She'd hoped Jamie might have said something more. Maybe she could have invited her out.

 _Don't be_ _an idiot_ _. Teachers don't ask students to go on nights out. Especially when they are 'underage_ _._ _'_ Sighing, she dried herself off and started to get changed.

Back in the shower rooms, Jamie was mentally arguing with herself for daydream about having sex with her student. Especially as said woman had been standing just outside her cubicle. _She probably heard me moaning_ _h_ _er name. I am so fucked. I can’t do this…_

Continuing to wash herself down again, the teacher stood under the spray a bit longer. She didn't feel much like having a confrontation with Dani again tonight.

A few minutes later she made her way to the changing rooms. Rounding the corner she stared into the empty space. She dried herself off then put the change of clothes on that had been folded in her bag. She was going straight to Owen's and looking at her watch, she realised she was already late.

After gathering her stuff, she exited the changing rooms and headed out of the school building. Few cars were in the car park now. Presumably these one's belonged to cleaners or the janitor. As she reached her car, she pressed the button on her keys to open the locks. Opening the back door, she threw her bag on the seat, shut the door then rounded the back of the car to the drivers side.

“Jamie?”

Jamie stopped at the sound of her name but looking around, she saw no one.

“I'm here” the voice told her.

 _Dani_ _?_ she thought. Glancing at the car next to hers she saw Dani sitting with the window half down. She looked.... _sad_. “Dani? You alright, love?” she asked, suddenly concerned. She crouched down slightly, coming closer to her window.

“Not really” Dani began. “There's something that's been bothering me. I….I don't know what to do.”

Jamie's eyebrows furrowed. “Do you wona talk about it?”

“I…yes, I need to. Can you come in the car? Do you have to rush off?”

Realising she was already beyond late to meet Owen she figured what was another 5 minutes? After all, what was more important…a party with people she didn't want to be with or Dani who was clearly in need? There was no doubt in her mind. She straightened up, opened the passenger side door and climbed in. Turning her body, she looked at the blonde. “What's wrong, Dani?”

When Dani had left school and gone to her car, she had felt an ache in her chest. Almost, in a way like her heart had been ripped out. She'd wanted so much to take things further with the teacher. What better chance would she get? She had literally been a thin curtain away, completely naked. She'd reluctantly walked away with a lump in her throat.

She'd sat in the car for 10 minutes and had finally decided what she was going to do. Turning to the teacher, the worry was evident in her face. “Jamie, I need to tell you something.”

The teacher wasn't sure what to expect so she just nodded, dreading and anticipating what Dani was going to tell her in equal measure.

The blonde took a deep breath. “This is really hard.” She sighed as words seem to fail her.

Sensing she needed some encouragement, Jamie put her hand lightly on the blondes knee. “Dani, you can tell me….”

Dani stared at the hand. She resisted the urge to lay her own over it. Maybe she’d be able to, and so much more once she got this off her chest. “Ok. Jamie, I…”

There was a loud bang at the window which made both woman jump out of their seats. Jamie immediately took her hand off Dani's knee before looking behind her for the cause of the sudden noise.

She stared at the angry face of her friend. Christ, did he look pissed off. Opening her window, Jamie's ears met with Owen's rants. “Godsake Jamie, what the hell have you been doing? The match finished like a year ago…” He relaxed slightly as he looked to the other woman in the car. “Hey Dani” he smiled.

Dani's heart was still recovering from the shock. Realising it was just Owen, she’d been relived because initially she thought it might be another teacher or even Amy. Their compromising position may have been seen in a different way. “Hi Owen…”

Turning back to Jamie, Owen chimed “Well?”

“First of all, thanks for scaring the shite out of me.” She turned to Dani. “Excuse the language…” Dani nodded. “Secondly” Jamie continued, turning back to Owen. “You could have rang me Owen. I would have met you there…!”

“Met me there? Are you crazy? Actually, you don't need to answer that one.”

Jamie glared at him. She felt awful for Dani. She’d obviously been about to tell her something important. Now Owen had shown up, she would undoubtedly say _it doesn't matter_.

She looked around at Dani. “I'm really sorry, Dani.”

“Hey, don't worry about it” Dani smiled weakly.

“Are you sure? I can always tell Owen to sod off…”

“Excuse me” Owen retorted.

Ignoring Owen, Jamie continued to look at the blonde.

“No, don't do that. It was nothing. Go have a good night” she told her, showing a half smile.

Jamie wasn’t convinced but didn’t want to push it. “Ok. Well you know where I am if you ever need to talk.”

“I do, thanks.”

“I'll see you next week then. Drive safe.”

“I will. See you next week.”

With that Jamie closed the window then opened the door. Owen moved sharply out of the way, almost getting knocked over by the door. From the look he received, he could tell Jamie was pissed. Maybe it would have been wiser to give his friend some space…especially as it was Dani in the car with her.

As Dani started up her engine, she made sure the coast was clear then reversed out of her space. She waved back at the teacher and radio Dj as she revved out of the parking lot.

 _You see! You were going to tell her. You almost ruined everything. Think yourself lucky_ _Owen_ _showed up. He was a sign. Get your head sorted…_ were Dani's final thoughts as she sped home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later, Dani was heading outside for lunch when she heard Shirley shout for her. She turned quickly, hearing a note of panic in her voice. When Dani spotted her rushing over it was plain to see Shirley had been crying. “Shirley? What's wrong?”

Catching her breath Shirley shook her head. “I have to speak to you, _now_.” Grabbing Dani's arm, the younger woman dragged her over to a quiet part of the grass. As they sat, Shirley wiped away her tears and looked at Dani through puffy eyes.

“Shirley, what's happened? Why are you upset?”

“Something….something bad has happened” she started

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know after gym there…..when you went off to see Mr Carmichael? Well, me and Sadie went down to the art room.” She looked up guiltily. “We ugh…just went down there for….you know….” she trailed off.

Dani's lips quirked up into a small smile as she realised what Shirley meant. That faded quickly as she remembered Shirley was upset.

“The art room is usually empty so we figured we could get some alone time…” she stopped, looking over at the school.

“What happened.” She was thinking Sadie may have cooled things off.

“Well….we weren't alone….”

“Oh….a teacher..?”

“Worse. When we were kissing we saw a flash go off.”

“A flash? You mean….a camera?” Shirley nodded. “Who was it?”

“The worst people imaginable. Kirsty and her _sheep_ ….” she trailed off as her eye's began to well up again.

“Oh Shirley! Those bitches. Why did they take a picture?”

Sniffing Shirley composed herself and went on. “After taking the picture they all laughed. Then they said….they said…. _what a great shot for next week’s newsletter._ _”_

 _Shit_ Dani thought. _That_ _’_ _s the worst thing they could do._ Things between Shirley and Sadie were still so new. They were both still getting their head around being with eachother. They weren’t ready to be publicly outed yet.

“Damn it! There has to be something we can do to stop that being printed…”

“No” Shirley told her, shaking her head. “Megan's boyfriend is the editor of the school newsletter. She'll get what she wants. God this is going to ruin everything. Sadie…. she's going to hate me…”

“Where is she now?”

“I don't know. After they went, she ran out.”

Dani rubbed her temple trying to think of what she could say to help her friend. She could try going to Kirsty and her _sheep_ and ask for them to delete the photo? _Like that would ever happen._

“I'll think of something Shirley…”

“You can’t. There's nothing that can be done…”

As lunch went on, Dani knew she had to think of something to stop that photo being printed….

Walking to her last lesson of the day, Dani spotted the 3 girls in question talking amongst themselves while sitting on an abandoned staircase.

 _Here's your chance_ she thought.

As she headed towards them, Kirsty saw her approach. She watched on as the girl nodded her head in Dani’s direction, causing the other 2 girls to turn towards her.

“Ohh look girls, is that the captain of the basketball team?” Reed joked. “Wow, we should be honoured.”

“Yea, let's get down on our hands and knees….” Megan grinned.

They looked at each other then burst out laughing. Dani in the mean time had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at their childish behaviour.

“Look, I think you know what I'm gona say so let’s skip the pleasantries, yea?”

The girls continued to smirk. “Hmm, let's see….you've come here in hopes of maybe getting us to delete the picture we took? Maybe because that's the only bit of action you will ever get to see. Is that right little Miss captain of the basketball team..?” Kirsty asked sarcastically. The other 2 burst out laughing again.

_This really is high school all over again. Nothing changes…_

“Look, if that picture gets printed, you'll be sorry. There's no need for you to publicize something that has absolutely nothing to do with you…”

They all continued to laugh. Megan reached into her bag and lifted out her phone.

“Are you jealous, Dani? Do you crave Shirley's attention? God knows she pines after you. It's like she's your little lap dog” Reed laughed.

“Excuse me?” Dani asked. “You know something….you don't know anything. You think you do, but you don't. Everything you know here….it all changes. You think being the bitchiest and so called most popular girl in school means something? Just wait until it's time to leave, then you'll realise how pathetic and childish you really are. If you’re not careful, you’ll leave school with no common sense or knowledge of how people act in the real world.” With that, the blonde turned around and stormed off to her class. There was no chance they were ever going to delete the photo. She just had to hope for her friends’ sake, they wouldn’t actually get it printed.

\-----------

As the whistle blew for half time, the girls jogged back to their bench. Tonight’s game was against Valley Gardens and they were currently 39-12 up.

“Great stuff girls” Jamie told them.

“Yea” Abbey panted. “I'm loving it. We're totally whipping their asses.”

“I knew you’s could do it. Just believe in yourselves.”

Dani looked over at Sadie. Since getting to the changing rooms, Sadie hadn't said much. She hadn't even looked at Shirley and her head had not been in the game. Jamie had noticed and had stopped play for 20 seconds while she called Sadie over. The only answer she had received was “I'm fine.”

“Girl, what's up with you today” Hannah said, nudging Sadie softly in the arm.

Sadie looked up and scanned the group's faces as they looked at her for an answer.

“Nothing, I just don't feel too good...that's all.” She looked sideways at Shirley who in turn didn't look too peachy.

Jamie looked at her thoughtfully. “Do you wona sit out Sadie? We can cover you if you're not feeling up to it...?”

“No, no, don't do that. I can play. I _want_ to play…”

“If you're sure..” Jamie told her.

“Yea, I'm sure…”

“Ok…” Turning back to the girls, Jamie grinned. “Get yourselves out there and finish this off” she said, clapping her hands together.

“Hooooorahhhh” they shouted and headed back onto the court. Dani lagged behind and walked up to Sadie.

“Sadie...look, I know what's going on...with you and Shirley I mean…” Sadie's eyes widened in fear. She panicked that her secret relationship really had already been made public. “No...no, Sadie...don't worry. I've actually known all along. I haven’t told any one and I honestly think it's great.”

Sadie relaxed a little at Dani’s words. “Shirley told you?” Dani nodded. “I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I never looked for anything like this to happen. I'm not gay…” she stopped, looking around to see if anyone was listening in. “I'm _not_ gay” she whispered. “I just...it's different with Shirley. I feel...I feel happy.” A small smile played on her lips. It faded as she went on. “Now those 3 have that picture and they're gona put it in the paper. That'll ruin my life. _Our_ lives. People will look at us differently. They'll treat us differently. My parents will freak out and probably disown me. I don't want that. I just _can’t_ have that…” 

“Hey, Sadie, just because you like a woman it doesn't make you a bad person. We can't help who were attracted to. Look, I know what kids can be like...how they’ll do anything to hurt other people, just to make themselves feel better. When you leave school though Sadie, it’ll all be a different story. I mean it.”

“But I'm still _in_ school Dani. I'm still here and I'll have to put up with everyone treating me bad.”

“How do you know they'll treat you bad?”

“Ofcourse they will…”

“Why?” Dani asked calmly.

“Because...because...it's not the _normal_ way to be.”

“And who's to say what _normal_ is? I bet half the kids in this school are hiding their feelings. Just like you…”

“Pfft..” Sadie tutted.

“I mean it. There are more and more people coming out these days. Everyone deals with it in their own way but society is changing, for the _better_. I mean, look at Miss Taylor? I noticed the first day I came here that everyone loved her. Who she’s attracted to is a non issue and that’s the way it _should_ be. Maybe through all this, if it does come out, some good will come of it?”

“I don't know Dani. I'm not that lucky.”

Dani patted her shoulder. “How about you just try your luck?”

Sadie looked hopefully at Dani. She was feeling grateful for her captains talk, even if she did feel nothing good could come from her being 'outed' in the school paper. Maybe Dani was right. Maybe once she left school things would be different. Smiling, Sadie grabbed Dani in for a hug. “Thanks Dani. Shirley was right. You are a great person.”

Dani laughed. “I try…”

“Yea, maybe you should be a psychiatrist when you leave school. You know what to say to make people feel better.”

“Well, I'll keep that in mind” Dani told her. “Come on, let's finish this.”

With that Sadie looked back to the bench and smiled over at Shirley. Shirley had been watching the two of them talking. When she saw Sadie smile for the first time all day, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back. Whatever Dani had said had definitely made an impact. 

Dani in the mean time looked from Shirley to Jamie who had also been watching the scene unfold. When Jamie had seen Sadie smile back over at the bench then go running around high fiving the team, she had known whatever Dani said had worked like a charm. She signalled for Dani to come back over. The blonde jogged back over to the far side of the bench where Jamie stood, arms folded.

“I don't know what you said but looks like you’ve perked her up. Good work Clayton” she smiled.

“Thanks coach” she said, flashing a crooked smile.

“Go on, show them what you got.”

With that Dani turned and jogged back onto the court.

\-------

The final score had been 67-29, a great victory for the Rentworth girls. After the game, Shirley and Sadie went off together for a talk. They needed to decide what they would do should their picture be printed. Dani had hoped she could talk to Jamie before she went off home but the teacher had been called away straight after the game.

Driving home, she entered her apartment and found Theo sleeping on the couch. As the door shut, her sister jerked awake.

“Oh, hey sis” she said groggily.

“Hey yourself. What you doing here?”

“Nothing much” Theo replied, straightening herself up. “I thought I could hang out here for a bit. Mom and Dad are having their monthly cheese and cracker party.” 

“Ha, enough said” Dani laughed.

“Yea. So, what's new. Anything exciting happened at school?”

Dani dropped her bag to the floor and sat down on the couch. “Well, we had another match tonight. We won, 67-29.”

“Nice one. You do well?”

Dani grinned. “Well I hate to blow my own trumpet but I got at least half the points.” 

“I wouldn't expect anything less of you” Theo said, patting Dani's knee.

“Yea, I wish I could do this forever. I'm rather enjoying playing the game…” 

“Is that the only reason?”

“Huh?” Dani asked confused.

“Well, you’re doing it to impress a certain somebody are you not?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about” Dani answered innocently.

“Sure you don't.”

Dani smiled. It was true and she couldn't deny it. “I want to tell her so much, Theo. I feel like she would understand. It’d make things so much easier.”

“What does your boss think?”

“Peter? He's told me I can’t tell anyone who I really am” she sighed. “He's right. It could destroy this whole operation.”

“So you're just gona keep your feelings bottled up?”

“To an extent…” she smiled.

Theo raised an eyebrow. “You've been teasing her haven't you? You sly dog.”

“I can’t help it. When she's around me I feel so....you know, I can’t even describe it.”

“I can. It's love. And let me tell you something for nothing, it makes me happy to see you like this.”

“It makes me happy too. I just wish the circumstances were different.” 

After a few moments of silence, Theo looked at her sister. “So, you feeling generous enough to treat your broke sister to a takeaway?” she tried.

Dani shook her head and smiled. “Very subtle there Theo. I hardly recognised the hint.”

“I try…” Getting up, Dani headed to the kitchen and looked at the takeaway menu's on the fridge.

“Pizza?”

“Sounds good to me.”

\--------

Friday arrived and everyone was in a good mood at school. Another match beckoned that night and the team were still on a high from their impressive victory a few days earlier. Dani met up with Shirley and Sadie as they entered the school. Walking through the halls, they realised that a few people were looking at them. They figured they were excitedly anticipating seeing them in the match that night. At least that's what they thought until Hannah came running up to them when they arrived at their registration class.

“Sadie! Shirley...! Have you seen the paper this morning?”

All 3 of their hearts jumped into their mouths as they realised what Hannah must be talking about. Unfolding the paper under her arm, Hannah held up the front page. There it was, the picture they had been dreading seeing.

“They...they really did it…” Sadie whispered.

“Who are you talking about? Who did this?” Hannah asked them.

Without saying another word, Sadie turned on her heel and ran down the hall, Shirley following seconds later. Dani stood looking at the paper.

“Dani? What's going on? Who did this?” Hannah asked her.

Dani looked into the classroom, towards the back of the room. There were a group of students crowded together looking over with amusement etched on their faces. Hannah followed her gaze.

“It was them...? Of course it was. I hadn't realised anything was going on between them, did you?” she asked, looking back down at the picture. “I mean, it’s great but I doubt this is how they wanted to be outed. This is about the meanest thing they could have done.”

“Tell me about it” Dani said.

“We have to do something” Hannah continued.

Dani looked at her. She knew something had to be done and she also had a pretty good idea of who could help her.

\--------

At lunchtime Dani headed over to the girls gym in search of Jamie. She hadn't seen Shirley or Sadie since earlier that morning. She really hoped they were OK. Making it to the office she knocked on the door. A few seconds later Jamie swung the door open.

“Dani? Hi, what's up?”

“Hi, can I have a word with you please?”

“Course.” She moved to the side, allowing Dani to enter the room. “Take a seat” she told her, rounding her desk and sitting down.

“Thanks” Dani replied, sitting in a chair opposite.

Jamie had a feeling the blonde wanted to finish what Owen had interrupted the other night. “So what is it you want to talk about?”

“Have you seen the school paper today?” Dani asked.

“No, I've been out on a course. I've actually only just come back. Have they done a piece on the team?” Jamie enquired.

“Not exactly…” Dani went on to tell Jamie what Kirsty had done and the effect it had caused. Jamie listened intently as Dani told her how Shirley had come out to her weeks before hand. Shirley obviously thought Dani was trustworthy enough to divulge such a hard subject to her. The fact Shirley had something going on with another girl made Jamie felt better about the whole situation.

_Quit thinking about yourself. You should have put_ _Shirley_ _in the real team to begin with as well. God knows she deserves it._

As Dani finished getting her up to date, Jamie contemplated what she should do. “All makes sense now. Shirley and Sadie's distance the other night. I knew something more was going on.”

“Yea, I managed to get her thinking positive. I tried to reassure her that being gay isn’t a big deal. She shouldn't hide who she is. I mean, I understand what its like.”

Jamie couldn't help but think about the blonde’s choice of words. Was this Dani's way of telling Jamie she was also gay? _I think we've already established that from our recent encounters…_

“It’s a difficult situation and Kirsty’s definitely made it even more so. I know it’s hard for school girls to understand, but things change dramatically once you leave. Soon your sexuality is no longer the hardest thing in your life…”

Dani nodded. “That's exactly what I said to both of them..”

They smiled at each other for a few moments. Inwardly, they were both thinking the same thing. _If only we could have met under different circumstances_ _._

Breaking the gaze, Jamie stood up and rounded her desk. “You leave those 3 to me, Dani. I'll see they get what's coming to them.”

Dani stood up and smiled. She was glad her first instinct to confide in Jamie had paid off. “Thanks Jamie, ugh, Miss Taylor…”

Jamie laughed warmly. “It’s alright Dani, you can call me Jamie. Although ‘round other staff, Miss Taylor would probably be for the best.”

“Ok, thanks Jamie. Umm...could you keep this to yourself aswell? I'd prefer to keep the peace.”

“Ofcourse. You've done a good thing. You really are an asset to your friends, as well as the school. There should be more like you.” 

Dani smiled bashfully. “Thanks. You're a pretty good asset to the teaching board too.”

Laughing, Jamie asked “Just _pretty_ good?”

“Well, you're better than good…” Dani explained. “...you're the best I've ever seen.”

 _Oh god, stop talking, stop talking no_ _w_ Dani thought.

“I was joking, but that's good to know…” Jamie smiled, happy to hear the compliment. She knew her actions over the last few weeks made her anything but an asset to the teaching board.

“Well its true..” Stopping before she could embarrass herself further, she cleared her throat. “Anyway, I should get going or lunchtime will be over before I know it. I'll see you tonight then.”

“Yea. Hopefully we'll finish off the week with another victory.” 

“I hope so” Dani agreed.

Jamie walked passed the blonde and headed to the door. Opening it she turned around. “Have a nice lunch.”

“Thanks.”

As Dani left, Jamie shut the door and leant against it. She couldn't help inhaling the aroma of Dani's perfume. It was very subtle but her nostrils sought it out from the otherwise stuffy room. _Right, time to think up something to make those girls feel as humiliated as_ _Shirley_ _and Sadie._

Smiling, she pushed herself off the door and headed to her desk. A plan started to formulate in her mind. Those 3 would definitely live to regret the moment they took that picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do we think Dani will keep her identity a secret?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter  7

At home later that night, Dani was laid out on the couch, resting her aching muscles. It had been another great night for Rentworth ear;ier that day. They’d beaten John Spence 54-44. There had only been one thing that had tarnished the victory. Shirley and Sadie had not turned up for the match. Half way through it, Jamie had been told both girls had gone home earlier in the day.

The whole team felt awful for their friends. A few had known something had been going on and had chosen to keep it to themselves. It was none of their business after all. It had, however been great to see both of them enjoying the other's company. They vowed to make Kirsty, Megan and Reed pay for their meddling.

As soon as the match finished, Dani rushed home in hopes of getting in touch with Shirley. Unfortunately she'd had no such luck. Now, as the blonde lay on the couch, she contemplated getting in the car and driving over to her house. There would be no way of ignoring her then. Mind made up, she peeled herself from the cushions, grabbed her keys and headed out of the apartment.

\--------

Knocking on the front door a short time later, she stepped back and waited for an answer. After a few moments, Shirley's face appeared in the glass pane of the door. “Shirley, please open the door…”

Dani heard the dull thud of a lock before the door was slowly opened. A very depressed looking Shirley stood on the other side. “Sorry Dani” Shirley said softly. “I just wanted to be alone.”

The blonde stepped forward, putting her arms around her friend. “I’m so sorry it got printed.”

Shirley loosened her muscles and reciprocated Dani's hug. She let her arms pull Dani's body closer, enjoying the feel of her warm body.

A few moments passed before Dani loosened her hold and leaned back. Shirley unwillingly let go and looked at Dani through her swollen, red eyes.

“Can I come in?”

“I guess…”

Shutting the door, Dani followed the younger woman into the living room. She looked around the seemingly empty room. Shirley saw her looking around. “There's no one else in. My parents are both in New York.”

“Oh. On business?”

Shirley shrugged. “Who knows?”

It pained Dani to think Shirley’d been sat in here all day by herself. No one to talk to…to confide in. At least she'd always had Theo. “So, what have you done today?” Dani asked, settling herself on the couch.

“You mean except from being completely humiliated? Absolutely nothing. I've been sitting here almost all day. I can't get things out of my head. I've tried, it's just too hard…” she trailed off as fresh tears began to fall.

Dani leaned closer, putting an arm around Shirley's shoulders. She knew nothing she could say would make her stop thinking about the whole situation. Well…almost nothing.

“Shirley..? There's something I should tell you.”

“What?” Shirley asked, wiping her tears away.

“Well, I'm actually gay too.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“You’re….gay?”

Dani nodded. “Yes” she replied.

Shirley relaxed and began to feel momentarily better. She wanted to embrace the other woman and tell her how much she liked her, but something held her back. She had the feeling there was more to come.

“I umm, had a feeling you were. I just…..I wasn't sure. I hoped you were…”

Dani’s brows creased. “Why?”

 _Go on tell her_ _. You_ _may as well. She knows everything else about you_ Shirley thought. “I guess, because I like you. I've liked you from the moment I met you.” She stopped as she saw the anguished look on Dani's face.

 _Damn_ Dani thought. _Those girl's were right. This is go_ _na_ _be difficult_ _._

“Ugh, Shirley? I don't….I don't feel that way…about you…”

Shirley felt her stomach drop. She looked at the floor as more tears threatened to pour down her cheek.

Dani mentally slapped herself. _Elaborate for God sake_ _. I'm supposed to be cheering her up._ After a few moments thought she took a deep breath. “I'm sorry Shirley. Things are just so _complicated_.”

Shirley wiped her eyes. “Is there someone else?”

“No. Well….” Dani looked at the floor. “….there might be. Things are just so messed up. I don't know what to do.”

Pushing her feelings to one side, Shirley decided to listen to Dani's problem. “Do I know her?”

 _Come on_ _Dani_ _, do it. Tell her_ _._ _“_ Yes. You do…”

“Who is it?” After sitting in silence for a few moments Shirley realised Dani was debating telling her. She had to know who it was. “Dani please….tell me. I swear I'll keep it to myself.”

“Will you? There's just so much going on. Everything’s just so messed up.”

“You're my best friend Dani. You can tell me anything.”

That statement made Dani feel more awful….if that were possible. She had to come clean. Shirley wouldn't broadcast anything like those girls. She'd been on the receiving end of it. There's no way she'd do that to Dani. Would she?

“Ok.” Dani said. “It’s….Jamie Taylor.”

When Shirley heard the name she couldn't help but laugh. “You and me both Dani, infact not just you and me. Everyone in school has the hots for her….regardless of their orientation. She's just….one of those people you cant help but love.”

Dani tried to steady her nerves. Was she really going to do this? “The thing is Shirley, it's more than that. I _really_ like her…”

“Yea, I know, I do too! We all have crushes on our teachers. When they're as hot as Miss Taylor, it's hard not to.”

“Shirley. I need to tell you something else. This is really important. You seriously have to promise me you'll keep it to yourself.”

Sensing Dani's urgency, Shirley agreed. “I promise. It’ll go no further.”

“I mean this Shirley. If anyone finds out then the whole operation will be ruined.”

“Operation?” Shirley asked confused. “I don’t understand?”

Dani rubbed her temples and thought of how to say it. “I'm not who you think I am, Shirley..”

“You're not Dani?” Shirley asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“No, I _am_ Dani Clayton. That _is_ my name. I'm not 17 though, I'm 24.” She paused, analysing Shirley's reaction.

To begin with Shirley grinned. “You're winding me up aren't you?” She had to be…

Dani shook her head. “No Shirley, I'm serious. I'm 24. I'm an undercover reporter for the The Daily Chance.”

Shirley stopped smiling as she digested Dani's confession. The room fell silent again. “Are you really serious?” Dani nodded. “You're…a reporter? You're undercover?” Again, Dani nodded. “So, this whole time, everything's been a lie?”

“No, Shirley, no. When I first arrived I had a job to do. I had to pose as a 17 year old and find a story within the school for the front cover of our paper, but when I actually got here, everything changed. I started re-living my own school days. I suddenly became popular, thanks to basketball. That's never happened to me. I've always been the _geeky_ one. I thought maybe, this was my second chance. I've made some amazing friends. You of course are one of them.”

Shirley pursed her lips a little into a half smile as Dani continued.

“What with all this going on, I lost track of the story. So, my boss gave me a hidden camera which meant he could help me out. I wear it in my necklace…”

Shirley continued to listen as Dani explained her whole situation, including everything with Jamie, minus their moment in the toilets of the Crane. Ten minutes later Dani finished her story and sat back, preying she hadn't made a mistake.

“Well, that's some story” Shirley started. “First of all, don't worry, your secret's safe. At the same time, I can’t help but feel betrayed. This whole time, you were lying…”

“Not because I wanted to…” Dani input.

“I know, you were just doing your job and you were told not to. But still, I feel like….when I opened up to you about being gay, I did it because I felt safe. I felt you were the most genuine and honest person I'd ever met. I get the vibe now that I was wrong.”

“No Shirley, please. I _am_ honest. I know it's hard to believe in these circumstances, but I never meant to hurt anyone.” She stopped as Shirley got up from the couch.

She wandered over to the door. “Look it’s getting late Dani, you should get going. I don't think my mind can take anything else today.”

“Please Shirley, hear me out….”

“No, I need to sleep Dani. My mind’s in overdrive. We can talk more later?”

Defeated Dani got up from the couch and walked towards the door. “Ok, but Shirley? _Please_ ….keep it to yourself.”

“I already told you Dani, I will…”

“Thank you. You know, I told you because I realise I can trust you. You're my best friend. Nothing is going to change that.”

“You really want a 17 year old as your best friend?” Shirley asked.

“It doesn't matter about age Shirley. I think you and me are very similar.”

Shirley shrugged. “I guess. What about you and Miss Taylor? Do you think something will happen? Does she know you're 24?”

“No, she doesn't. I want to tell her so much but I know I can’t. I guess I'm just hoping things will somehow work out. Nothing's ever easy, is it?”

“No…” Shirley replied, looking to the floor.

“I'll leave you to it then. Call me over the weekend, OK?”

“Ok. I just need to clear my head. I need to talk to Sadie…”

“She'll come round. It's all very daunting….for both of you. Believe me though, they’re going to get what's coming to them. They're gona realise they messed with the wrong people.” With that, she opened the door and stepped onto the porch. “Shirley” Dani said looking back. “You should know that everyone at school is cool with it. They don't care.”

“I can only hope…”

Flashing a quick smile Dani turned to leave. “Speak to you soon.”

“Ok, night Dani.”

Shutting the door, Shirley turned around and headed upstairs. She had a lot to think about. Her head was literally pounding from the emotional rollercoaster it had been on in the last 12 hours. Entering her room she collapsed on the bed, shut her eyes and began to process everything again….from start to finish.

\-------

The next day, Dani decided to show her face at work. She'd spent most of the morning talking to Rebecca. Because of this, she was in a very good mood. Everything, for now was going well. In the back of her mind she was anxious having revealed her true identity to Shirley the night before. She believed her secret was safe but that didn’t stop her from worrying that she may have made a big mistake.

Early afternoon she headed towards Peter's office. She'd had a phone call from his secretary asking for her to come along. Arriving at his door she knocked then entered as he shouted. “Hey Pete” she said, coming into the office.

“Dani, thanks for coming. Please, take a seat.”

“Ok..”

“So, another week gone. How has it been for you?” he asked.

“Umm, it hasn't been too bad. A few ups and downs but nothing that can't be sorted.”

“I see. Any luck on some story ideas?”

“Well, I've draft wrote up some idea's. One is about the security of the school. Did you know Rebecca just wondered in the other week? What if she had had guns or explosives in her bag? But no, she never even got asked for ID. I thought it was appalling.” She stopped, sensing Peter’s disinterest.

“The security?” he asked. “That's all very well Dani…” He stood up and started to pace behind his desk. “But we need a _real story_. Something that will blow everyone's socks off. Anyone could write about the security. Heck, even Rebecca could write something up in 5 minutes.”

Her bosses agitation was making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

“I need more Dani. Security doesn't sell. Sex, scandal, cheating….now that turns heads!” Peter stopped pacing and looked out of the large window behind his desk. “Look, I want you to reconsider writing about Jamie Taylor.”

Dani swallowed the lump in her throat. How could Peter ask her that? How could he when he knows of her feelings? “Peter…I…I can't…”

“I knew you'd say that. This is business though Dani. You were chosen to go undercover. You were picked to find a story from the gut of today's education system. It seems you've allowed your emotions to cloud your work…”

Dani couldn't speak. He was right….she couldn't argue.

Peter walked back to his seat and sat down. “To be a good writer” he started. “You need to detach from your normal self. Sometimes you have to be cruel to get what you want…” It pained him to have to say this to her. He knew how much she liked Jamie but his job was on the line. He couldn't let himself be fired over something that was almost out of his hands. “I'm only asking Dani” he continued. “I saw your chat with Jamie yesterday. There’s something there. A _spark_. From what I've seen, it's only you it happens with. It’s like I’m watching one of those soppy love movie’s. This story really is the best thing I've seen. You could write up a masterpiece, starting from the first encounter.”

Dani was still at a loss for words. She could never do anything to hurt Jamie. She had to think of something else. There had to be another story lurking within the school.

“Dani?” Peter said, bringing the blonde from her thoughts. “Dani please, just say you'll think about it?”

She looked down at the floor. Her mind confused. “I'll think about it.”

\-----------

Mid morning on Tuesday, the team were on a coach, on route to their first away match. Seeing as it took 3 hours to get there the school had organised for them to stay overnight instead of driving back late.

Shirley had managed to get in touch with Sadie on Saturday morning. Their friends had rallied around that same day telling them how great they thought it was. It had taken a while but both girls had relaxed and were feeling much more content with their friends' acceptance.

Now, on the bus, they sat together talking quietly between themselves. Dani was sat at the back along with Hannah, Mandy and Lindsay. Excusing herself, the blonde stood up and headed towards the front of the bus. “Mind if I sit?” she asked, hovering over the spare seat next to Jamie.

Looking up, Jamie smiled. “Course not. I was beginning to feel like Billy no mates up here” she joked.

“Well we can't have that.”

Watching the blonde sit down, the teacher smiled. “So how’s things with you?”

“Things are good, looking forward to the game. What are Priory like….skill wise?”

“You know, I'm not sure to be honest. I've heard nothing about them. They've won all their games so far but I think it will be a walk in the park for us” she replied with a grin.

“Thanks for the jinx, coach” Dani joked.

“Hey, I believe in you lot. I know we can win this tournament. If you hadn't guessed already, I'm pretty competitive.”

Dani giggled. “Well, the thought had crossed my mind. I get like that too sometimes…”

Jamie smiled. “Actually there's something I've been wanting to ask you.”

“Oh?”

“I've been thinking of starting Shirley. I might have done some…pre-judging, if you will, when I chose the team. Admittedly, I made a mistake putting her as a sub.”

“She'll be really happy with that” Dani smiled. _She could do with good news like this…_

“I know. Thought I'd run it by you. I'm at a loss at who to swap her with though. Any idea's?”

“Hmm….that's a tough one!”

“Yea…”

“Maybe run it by Mandy? I know she's been a bit tired and sore lately. Maybe this game, she'll be willing to sit out?”

“I was thinking that too. Thanks for the deciding vote.”

“Happy to help” Dani said, flashing her half smile.

They sat for a few moments lost in their own thought until Jamie broke the silence. “So how are you doing anyway?”

“I'm good. Just juggling stuff at the minute you know. Basketball, paper work, deadlines. You know how it is…”

Jamie nodded. “You're right there. Only gets worse when you're older too. Enjoy this while you can.”

Blue eyes twinkled back at the teacher. “I'm loving every second.”

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Swan Hotel. After unloading their bags, they all congregated into the reception area. Jamie walked ahead, making for the check-in desk. As she approached, the lady standing behind it looked up and smiled. “Good afternoon ma'am, are you the Rentworth party?”

“Hi, yes that's us..”

“One moment please while I search for your booking.”

As the lady began to search through the computers database, Jamie turned and smiled at the group.

“Ah, here you are” the lady said. “Two rooms both fitting 4 and one room fitting 5.'

“Ok, great” Jamie replied.

The woman called for a nearby bellboy. “Drake” she said as the young man approached. “Could you assist these ladies to their rooms..?”

“Of course” he said, eagerly eyeing the young girls up.

Jamie turned back to the group. “Ok, 3 rooms….2 can fit 4 of you and 1 can fit 5.”

Immediately the girls arranged themselves into groups. “I'll kip with whatever group has a space” Jamie input.

“That'll be us then coach” Sadie said.

As her eyes turned to Sadie, her stomach erupted with butterflies. She looked at Dani who if possible, looked just as shocked as her. The rest of the girls were sorted, leaving Shirley, Sadie and Dani's group with a spare spot.

“Looks like you're bunking with us coach” Shirley smiled. She looked sideways at Dani who was looking at the floor, seemingly lost in thought.

As the weekend had worn on, Shirley had come to terms with Dani’s situation. She understood what a hard position she was in. On Monday night she had gone around to Dani's after school to learn more about what was going on. She'd realised how sincere Dani’s feelings were. The reporter was in love with Jamie and from the sounds of it, the feeling may be mutual.

Unknowingly she had put extra doubt in Dani's head about revealing the truth to their teacher. What if Jamie took it really badly and ended up taking her from the team? She'd feel like she’d let the whole team down. There'd be a story to print alright. _'Undercover reporter exposed!'_ Not the kind of thing she'd had in mind.

So once again, Dani was at a loss. That aside, she was thrilled at how well Shirley was taking the new information. She felt, at last she could be open and honest with her new best friend.

As the rest of the girls began to follow Drake, Dani came out of her thoughts and looked at Jamie. _Please don't say we have to share a bed._

Jamie in the meantime was trying her best not to look at the blonde. _This is go_ _na_ _be_ _the longest night in fucking history_ _._

Walking past Dani, she quickly glanced at her, their eyes locking on one another. They could almost see the cogs turning in the others mind. Looking ahead, Jamie followed the rest of the girls and was soon followed by Sadie, Shirley and eventually Dani.

“This is gona be fun” Shirley whispered to Dani as they made their way down the long corridor.

“Fun? That's not what I was thinking” Dani said anxiously.

“Come on. There's no harm in a bit of harmless touchy feely when you're _sleeping_ _”_ Shirley giggled.

“Yea, that's what I'm worried about. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself…” Dani winced.

As they arrived at their rooms, Drake opened the door to each of them then made his way back along the corridor. Following Shirley through the door, Dani's eye's immediately landed on the room to the left. A double bed was in plain view.

_Oh god. There's no way we can get in that together. Ok, relax._ _Shirley_ _and Sadie can sleep there. There's bound to be 2 single beds around here somewhere._

“Looks like there's only 1 bed” Sadie stated.

Jamie joined them in the room as they put their bags down. Dani walked further into the living area as she scanned the space. Looking at the sofa her heart skipped a beat. She looked back and met Jamie's eye's as they both realised that it wasn't _just_ a sofa.

 _Fuck_ Jamie thought. _I'_ _ve gotta_ _share a bed with her…_

“Ohh, it's a sofa bed” Sadie said, making her way over and pushing the cushions down. “Meh, uncomfortable….we call the real bed.” She made her way to the bedroom, grabbing Shirley’s arm in the process.

Looking at Dani, Shirley shrugged apologetically before being almost manhandled into the bedroom.

Silence filled the air as Dani and Jamie raked their brains for something to say.

“Looks like we got the short straw” Jamie said, breaking the silence.

“Yea” Dani laughed, blushing at her not so innocent thoughts.

“I’ll kip in the chair Dani. Won’t be the first time. I know sharing a bed with a teacher isn't exactly on a student’s list of things to do.”

“No, no…don't do that!” She stopped talking, realising she may have said that a little too loudly.

Jamie's heart once again began to flutter. She knew she should insist and say it wasn't right. Especially because of the way she'd been picturing Dani of late, but the words just wouldn’t come out. Both through lack of will power and rising desire. “You sure?”

“Yea, umm, I don't mind sharing a bed with you. You're not just a teacher…you're a person too. A nice one at that” she finished. _God sake, why can't I just shut up_ _?_

Jamie’s skin tingled all over. With a crooked smile, she turned and walked further into the room. “Cheers” she said, walking past the blonde.

“Anytime” Dani replied. She closed her eyes as she stopped herself from reaching out and grabbing on to Jamie’s arm.

_Let the night begin…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than normal update there but I felt it was an appropriate place to end the chapter... ;-) How do you think the night will go?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Think it's confession time now... :-) Thanks for reading.

Chapter  8

“I'm open” Hannah shouted down the court.

Shirley turned, spotting Hannah and offloaded the ball to her before moving closer to the opponents net. Faking a pass, Hannah threw the ball over the baffled head of her attacker. Dani caught it, bounced the ball into the D then took a shot which hit the board and dropped in the net.

“ _Come on_ ” they all shouted.

They didn't have time to celebrate as Priory were on the attack. As their centre tried a dummy passed 2 of them, Shirley stepped in and knocked the ball away.

“Niiiiice” Sadie shouted, running back down the court.

Jamie was positioned on the sidelines, barking instructions to everyone, keeping them all motivated. They were currently up 38-28. She was pleased that her decision to put Shirley in the team tonight had paid off. The young woman was certainly giving it her best. At least 12 of the points had come from her.

When Jamie had spoken to Mandy about subbing her that game, she had been relieved to learn Mandy was more than happy to sit out that night.

“Shirley deserves a chance” Mandy had said.

Throughout the game, Jamie had found herself zoning out on several occasions. Thoughts about tonight's sleeping arrangements were dancing around in her head. How would she be able to sleep? She'd obviously have to restrain herself, but what about when she was sleeping? Unconsciously she wouldn't be able to stop.

 _What if I take some sleeping pills?_ she thought.

But she couldn't do that. What if one of the girls got sick, or even worse, what if Dani wanted to talk and Jamie couldn't give her the time of day?

_Ok, no to sleeping pills. You're just going to have to think of something else._

Coming back to the game, the teacher looked at the clock. 20 seconds to go. Rentworth were now 46-30 up. She grinned inwardly. _Another win. We've made the quarter finals_ _._

Looking back on the court she watched as Dani took aim outside the D and threw the ball, hoop bound.

*Whoosh* went the net as the ball sank within it. Just then the buzzer sounded, bringing the game to an end. The referees voice sounded from the middle of the court. “And that's the game.”

Minimal shouts came from the crowds as only a handful were actually supporting Rentworth. The girls on court didn't pay much attention though. They were too busy congratulating each other.

“Awesome shot Clayton” Abbey said, patting Dani on the back.

“Thanks. I saw there was only seconds left so I thought _what the h_ _ell_ _._ _”_

“Well played girls. You were spot on tonight” Jamie said joining them on court.

“Hooooorahhh” Sadie shouted.

Jamie laughed slightly. “Quarter finals here we come. There's a week or so off until the next game so you can all rest up. We'll get a few more practice sessions in, keep you all on the ball. Shirley…” Jamie continued. “Was really impressed with you tonight. You played a great game.”

“Thanks coach” she smiled, blushing slightly. Sadie elbowed her lightly then winked at her, which made her blush even more.

“So who's up for dinner?” Jamie asked them.

“I'm starving” Abbey sighed.

There was a round of _me too_ as they all patted their stomachs.

“Let's head out then” Jamie told them. “We can dine in the restaurant in our hotel. You might like to shower first” she continued, wrinkling her nose. “Although, if you walk in looking and smelling like you do, we might get the place to ourselves.”

“Great idea….” they all laughed.

With that they headed to the changing rooms.

Dani grinned as she passed Jamie and all the teacher could do was smile back. 

\------

Three hours later, they were all sat around a big table in the restaurant. They'd eaten their food and were now having some friendly chatter before they retired to their rooms. They'd talked in length about the whole Shirley/Sadie situation and the way they had been outed. They all agreed that they were really happy for the new couple. .

Throughout the meal, Dani had been staring at Jamie all night. She couldn't miss the fact that the teacher was looking more amazing then she had ever seen. She had obviously dolled herself up a bit for the dinner, wearing some skinny black trousers and a sleeveless top.

She'd thought about backing off. Giving the teacher a break and stopping her light flirting. At least she knew nothing _illegal_ could happen. Jamie however, still under the impression Dani was 17, was undoubtedly tearing herself up inside. Luckily she had turned the camera/microphone off for the night. She knew Peter would go ballistic with that but there was no way she would allow him to see or hear what went on.

“Right girls, time’s getting on and we have an early start in the morning” Jamie said.

“Just how early are you thinking coach? I need my beauty sleep” Sadie replied.

“Aint that the truth” Mandy joked.

“Hey now…” Sadie sulked.

She looked at Shirley who was sat to her left. Shirley leant towards her and whispered in her ear. A few seconds later Shirley retreated and looked at the group. A grin had formed on Sadie's lips.

“Get a room” Hannah mocked, throwing a napkin at her friend.

Jamie and Dani laughed along with the rest of them then looked at each other. Blushing, they looked away before Jamie got to her feet.

“Well, the bus will be here for 8:30 so that means you need to be up, dressed and down in the lobby for 8:15. Any later than that and we leave you behind. Entiende?”

The group looked at eachother. “Enti-what?” they asked.

“Entiende” Jamie repeated. “Means _understand_ in Spanish.”

“Aye Aye captain” they saluted and began to stand up themselves.

As Dani followed the others up to their rooms, she replayed the scene of Jamie talking Spanish over again in her head. She made a mental note to get the gym teacher to do that more often. _If I wasn't in love with her before…._

\-------

Upstairs in their room, Jamie told the other 3 that she was going for a walk along the prom to allow her food to digest. Shirley came up to Dani and whispered in her ear.

“You should join her. Enjoy a little alone time…”

“Oh no, I couldn't…”

“Why not? She'll get all lonely and, I promised Sadie some affection after Mandy's little comment downstairs. Do you really want to be around to hear that?”

Dani shook her head and turned towards Jamie. “I think I might join you, if you don't mind the company?”

Jamie tried to calm herself and act mellow. “Course not….” 

“Great..” Dani turned back to Shirley and smiled. “We'll see you guys soon then…”

Sadie came up behind Shirley and put her hand around her shoulders. “Oh there's no rush. You walk that food off good…” She winked, making Dani think that maybe Shirley may have told her something.

“Umm...we will. See you later.” With that she turned to the open door and followed Jamie down the corridor.

\--------

They’d been walking for 15 minutes now, neither saying much. As they reached the end of the prom, Jamie stopped and put her elbows on the top of the bridge's railings. Dani did the same, looking out at the sea.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Dani sighed contently.

Jamie turned her head to look at the blonde, who was looking in the opposite direction. She allowed her eye's to trail over the side of Dani's face, then down over her shoulders. “It really is…” she answered. She looked down at her hands, listening to the sound of the water swaying below them.

Dani was stood trying to think of something to say. She was loving every second of being alone with Jamie and didn't want to ruin it, but at the same time she wanted to know about her...about her life. She turned and looked at the teacher, who met her gaze within seconds. They smiled, getting lost in a moment. “So, what do you do when you're not working?” she eventually asked.

Jamie jumped slightly at the sudden sound of Dani's voice. “I ugh, not a lot if I’m honest. I’m a pretty boring person, but I’m cool with that. Got a love plants actually. Spend alot of time out in the garden at home, planting and pruning” she replied with a smile. “Bit of a book worm too.”

Dani smiled as she got to know a little more about the gym teacher. “I like flowers too. I mean, I’m totally crap with gardening and stuff” she added with a laugh. “The garden behind my apar…” she stopped, realising she’d been about to say _my apartment_ but managed to stop herself in time. “I mean the garden at my parents house is crammed full of brightly coloured plants.”

Jamie nodded and gave the blonde a small smile before looking back out at the sea. “You played another great game tonight, Dani. I was really impressed.” 

Dani smiled. “Thanks.”

“You know, you should think about pursuing a career as a pro basketball player. With your talent, you could go far.” 

Dani couldn't help let out a giggle. She was touched that Jamie thought she was that good but at the same time she knew that was never going to happen.

“I'm serious” Jamie told her.

“Oh I know you are, but I don't know. I guess I always wanted to pursue other things. I love writing.”

“Yea, I've heard you're one of the top pupils in English.”

“You have?”

Jamie nodded. “Staff room chatter and that. When we're not with you we talk about you’s all the time. It's a very sad life…” she sighed.

The blonde laughed. “You're not sad.” She brought her hand up and rubbed Jamie's shoulder. “Just proves that teachers like to gossip just as much as the students do.” She let her hand linger on Jamie's shoulder for just a few seconds more before lowering it.

“I confess, I'm a gossip” Jamie laughed, raising both hands in front of her.

“Nothing wrong in a bit of gossip” Dani told her. _This coming from the reporter_ she thought. “As long as you love your job” she finished.

The gym teacher smiled. “I do. I _love_ it.” She lowered her gaze to her hands which she rubbed together anxiously. “I've...I've been thinking of alternative career moves lately though.” _You shouldn't be saying this. It_ _’_ _ll only complicate things_ the gym teacher thought.

“Oh?” Dani asked, aware of Jamie's sudden change in demeanour.

“Yea. Some circumstances have been, I don't know...getting in the way I guess.” 

“Getting in the way...?”

After a few moments, Jamie looked over at the blonde. Did Dani know how she felt? Should she tell her that _she_ was the one making Jamie re think her career? They were alone and getting on so well. What if Dani was waiting for her to say it...? Dani herself admitted the other week that she didn't regret kissing her...

“Jamie...?”

“Sorry, my mind took over there. Things have just become… _complicated._ ”

“Do you mind if I ask why?” _Don't push her_ Dani thought.

Jamie paused for a few moments, looking back out to sea. _Come on_ _,_ _if you're really go_ _na_ _do this. Just do it right…_

She took a deep breath, letting the air circulate her lungs before releasing it back out. Swallowing the oversized lump in her throat, her mind was made up. “Don't you feel it, Dani?” Her eyes shifted to look at the blonde.

Dani looked back, her mouth suddenly dry. She could feel every hair on her body stand on end. “Feel what..?” she croaked. She had to know what Jamie was feeling. She just needed to…

Jamie's heart began to pound in her ears. She couldn't believe she was really gona say this. She just preyed things wouldn't blow up in her face. “This…. _connection_ , between us. Can you feel it...?”

Dani's heart was thumping with excitement. Jamie felt it too. She _did_ have feelings for her. She tried hard to steady herself...to slow her heart but that seemed an impossible task.

The silence that filled the air after her statement was making Jamie panic. She watched Dani as she processed her thoughts before shifting her eyes to look down at her shaking hands. _Oh_ _G_ _od...please..._ she thought. Still the silence continued. It felt like every second was taking an hour to pass. She was about to apologise when...

“I feel it, Jamie. I felt it from the moment I met you.”

Jamie let out a breath she didn’t realise she'd been holding. Her stomach began performing somersaults. There were no words to describe what she was feeling inside. Her eye's glistened with tears as she realised she hadn't been imagining it. Dani felt it. She _really_ felt it.

The hard part however was still to come. She was still her teacher. There was no getting around that. She turned back to the blonde, meeting her eyes within seconds.

Moments later, Jamie broke the eye contact, looking back out to sea. “I don’t know what to do, Dani. We can't be together. You're my student, I'm your teacher. I can't neglect that.” She looked back at the blonde who was stood watching her. Before she could talk again, she saw Dani move forward.

Dani couldn't stop herself. Bringing her left hand up, she cupped the teacher’s cheek, pulling her close. Their lips met in a tentative embrace. It didn’t take long for the desire to deepen the kiss. Jamie brought her hands up, one cupping Dani's cheek, the other wrapped around Dani's head, pulling her closer still. While their tongues poked out and explored the other's mouth, Dani wrapped her arms around Jamie's waist and pulled her body into her. They revelled in the feeling of being so close.

After a minute or two, Dani moved their bodies around until she was pushing Jamie's behind into the railing. The teacher felt helpless. She knew she should stop it….her mind was screaming at her to do that but at the same time, her heart told her this wasn't wrong. She was in love and nothing her head could say would get her to stop.

A short time later, their kissing had slowed down and had turned into soft pecks. As Dani leant back slightly, Jamie kissed her nose, then her cheeks and eye lids before pulling back to look into blue eyes. They smiled contently before embracing. Dani lay her head on Jamie's left shoulder as the teacher held her tight. They stayed like that for a good while, both reluctant to let go.

“Please don't run away from me this time” Dani whispered into the gym teacher's neck as she remembered their first kiss in the restrooms at the Crane. “I couldn't bear it.”

Jamie rubbed her cheek against the blondes head. “I won't” she told her, moving her hands soothingly over her back.

In that moment, Dani knew she had to reveal the truth. She needed to tell Jamie that they weren't breaking the law. Images of Peter firing her kept popping into her head, but she had to do this now. Her happiness was more important than the job. It pained her to continue lying to Jamie. Surely if they were going to have any kind of relationship she needed to be truthful with her? The blonde came out of her thoughts as she felt droplets of rain hit her head. Before they could part, the droplets became bigger and started falling harder.

“Blimey” Jamie exclaimed.

Dani laughed. “Where's this coming from? It’s been hot and sunny all day.”

“A freak shower then…” Jamie chuckled. “Come on, I'll race you back.”

With that Jamie kicked herself off the wall and made for the hotel. Smiling, Dani shook her head before running after her.

By the time they made it to the hotel they were both soaked through. Catching their breaths they leaned against the wall while they waited for the elevator to come. Dani looked over at the teacher. She watched as her chest rose and fell forcing her breasts to push into her soaked top. In fear of being caught she looked to the elevator. Within seconds the doors opened and Jamie followed the blonde in. Once alone again within the lift a nervous silence filled the air.

Jamie was wondering if she had done the right thing in confessing her feelings. How could it be wrong though, if Dani felt the same way?

_Because she's 17! How does she know what love is? She hasn't had a chance to go out in the world_ _and_ _meet people. What if…..what if she_ _’_ _s feeling pressurised into saying she had feelings?_

“Are you OK?” Dani said, brushing her hand over Jamie's upper arm.

“Yea, fine. Are you..?” Jamie enquired.

“I'm great” she smiled. “I'm….I'm a little lost for words.”

Jamie smiled. _See, she's happy. Quit panicking. What are you talking about….it's the perfect time to start panicking. I made out with a student! That is completely and totally wrong. If anyone had seen….someone from Prior_ _y,_ _that would have been devastating._

Meanwhile, Dani could see Jamie was lost in thought and she knew exactly what was going on in the gym teacher's head. As far as she knew, she was breaking the law carrying on with her 17 year old student. _I have to tell her._

“Jamie? I have to tell you something….” Before she could go any further the doors opened on their floor.

“After you…” Jamie smiled, extending a hand.

“Thanks” Dani said softly. As she passed, she let her hand trail over Jamie's stomach. “We can talk inside..” she whispered. Once out in the corridor she walked slowly to their room.

Back in the lift Jamie was composing herself. The subtle touch Dani had given her was sending shock waves to her core. Her lower stomach tingled; her heart beat triple the normal amount. _Compose yourself_ _for fuck sake_ _!_ Taking a deep breath she followed the blonde. Opening the door to their room they heard laughing coming from beyond the closed bedroom door.

“Sounds like they're enjoying themselves…” Jamie smiled, closing the door behind her.

“They're not the only ones” Dani replied, flashing Jamie a flirtatious smile.

Jamie couldn't help but smirk back at her, though on the inside, she was in utter turmoil. _She's go_ _na_ _be the death of me_ _._ There's only one thing Jamie felt she could do. It's what she had been contemplating for a while now. If she truly wanted to be with Dani, which of course she did, she'd have to quit her job. It's the only way they could be together. Unless ofcourse they waited. It was Dani’s final year. Could they really wait several months? Seeing each other everyday and resist the urge to kiss? 

“You want to help me get this out?” Dani said, pointing to the sofa.

“Sure” Jamie replied.

Walking into the living area, they each took a side and began removing the cushions. Jamie decided to talk to Owen tomorrow night. In light of the recent developments, Owen would help her figure out what was for the best. She was brought out of her thoughts by a cushion, smacking off her face. Recovering from the blow she looked up at the amused culprit.

Dani's grin turned into an innocent look of surprise. “Oops” she said. “It just slipped right out of my hand.”

Smirking Jamie went along with the charade. “Yea, weird how that happens, isn't it?”

“Completely” Dani replied. As she bent down, a cushion thudded the back of her head. Concealing it with a hand she straightened up and looked at the teacher.

With her hands up in a dumbfounded way, Jamie shrugged. “Umm….it slipped?”

“Sure it did” Dani nodded. Reaching down, she picked up the cushion and patted it. Looking at Jamie mischievously she was about to throw it when Shirley appeared at the door.

“Ohhhh are you 2 having a pillow fight?” she said.

“Pillow fight?” Sadie exclaimed coming into view.

Putting the pillow down Dani looked at Jamie. “Pillow fight? No…we're just getting this bed up….that's all, right Jamie?”

“Yea, time’s getting on. You 2 should be asleep” Jamie exclaimed jokingly.

“Oh, yes mom.” Sadie mocked. “Hmm, guilty faces don't you think Shirley?”

“Totally…” Shirley replied.

“So, you need a hand getting the bed out?” Sadie asked.

“No thanks, I think we got it” Dani told them.

“Actually, could I have a quick word Dani? Sadie can you help with the bed?” Shirley asked.

“Yes ma'am” Sadie saluted, walking over to where Dani stood.

“OK” Dani replied, throwing the cushion on the sofa. She looked over at Jamie with a _this isn't over_ glare. Following Shirley into the bedroom, she shut the door.

“Soooooo, what happened?” Shirley asked eagerly.

Dani shook her head. She didn't know what to say. In truth, she herself was still on a high since Jamie's confession and their kiss. Should she tell Shirley? She tried to weigh up whether or not it would be a good idea. Perhaps it would work out for the best if she kept Jamie's words to herself.

“Dani! Come on. Something happened didn't it?”

“Well…” Dani started. “No. Nothing happened.”

“Seriously? You went for a walk together, _all alone_ and nothing happened?” Dani just nodded. “Well that's disappointing” Shirley said, sitting herself on the bed.

“I'm going to tell her Shirley. _Tonight_ …”

“Tell her what? That you're undercover?”

“Yea, I have to. If I want a future with her I have to be truthful. If I keep it to myself any longer it’ll only make matters worse. She could end up hating me…”

“I guess…” Shirley agreed. “What are you going to say?”

Dani sat down on the bed. “I really don't know. I'll wait till we're all settled for the night. I'm so nervous Shirley. I hope I'm doing the right thing.”

“If it's meant to be, it will be…” Shirley smiled.

“Yea, I need to freshen up” she said, airing her drenched top.

“Hmm, I don't know Dani. The wet look is in these days” Shirley grinned, winking at her.

Pushing Shirley away she laughed along. “You may be right but I think I'd look more appealing after a nice hot shower though. If I stay in these clothes any longer I'll catch pneumonia.”

“Go on then. I want _all_ the details tomorrow mind. Tell me everything.”

Getting up Dani wrinkled her nose. “You really want to know everything?” she teased.

“OK, nothing like that” she said waving a hand around. “But I want to know the PG-13 stuff…”

“And you shall. Wish me luck?”

“What for? Trust me Dani, she'd be mad to be pissed at you” Shirley said sincerely.

“I hope you're right…” With a deep breath, she turned and made for the door.

Out in the living room, Jamie and Sadie had the bed all ready. It certainly wasn't the biggest of beds. Jamie was perched on the end.

_Guess we'll just have to snuggle. That's if she's still speaking to me after I tell her the truth._

“Well, well, well….she appears just as we finish. Coincidence?” Sadie mocked.

“Coincidence doesn't have anything to do with it. Dodging the hard work….” Jamie replied.

“Come on you” Shirley said to Sadie. “Bedtime.”

“Ok.”

Sadie looked at her teacher. “I'll leave it up to you to make her pay for the convenient entrance.” With that she turned and sauntered into the bedroom, closely followed by Shirley.

“Umm, oops?” Dani grinned. “I really didn't mean for you to do all the work” she said, walking closer to the bed.

“Don't worry. It was a doddle” she replied, crossing her legs on the bed.

“I'm just gona grab a quick shower.”

“No worries. I'll go in after you” Jamie told her.

“Ok, I'll be a quick as I can.” _You're welcome to join me Ms_ _Taylor._ Grabbing her bag, Dani headed off to the bathroom, inwardly smiling at her mischievous thoughts.

When the bathroom door shut, Jamie flopped her wet body back down on the bed. Thoughts clouded her mind of what it was Dani wanted to talk about. Whatever it was, she had to be firm with her. Looking back, she couldn't believe she'd admitted her feelings…to her student. She was beyond sick and tired of having to remember that. Internally she screamed. She couldn't let anything happen. Heck she was breaking the law just thinking about Dani, especially in the way she had been.

_It has to be right. The way I feel_ _._ _I've never felt like this. Damn her age. Damn my age. Damn the school to hell!_

Ten minutes later, Dani stood looking at herself in the mirror. She wore some loose pyjama shorts and a tight strap top.

_Ok, almost time. You can do this._

Gathering her stuff, she opened the bathroom door. Walking into the living area, she looked on as Jamie lay on the bed with her eyes closed. Coming closer to her, she knelt by the side of the bed. Jamie's face was so peaceful. Dani couldn't resist bringing her hand up to caress the teachers cheek. Running it lightly down her face, she let her thumb stroke over her lips. Unconsciously, Jamie's head leaned towards the feel of Dani's touch. Slowly she opened her eyes.

“Hey” Dani whispered.

Realising she'd nodded off, Jamie jumped slightly and sat herself up, causing Dani's hand to fall from her face. “Ugh, must have dozed off” she said.

“Yea…” Dani replied, attempting to hide the disappointment of Jamie almost throwing her hand away. “It was my fault, I took too long…”

“Dont worry about it. I'm just gona freshen myself up now. Get out these damp clothes. I'll be five minutes” she said.

“Ok, take your time…”

Getting off the bed Jamie picked up her own bag and walked to the bathroom.

Back in the living room Dani stood up and wondered around the other side of the bed. _She's having second thoughts._

Pulling back the blanket, she slid into the bed. Reaching down into her bag at the side of the bed, she pulled out her purse. Opening it up she found her license card, slipping it out and placing it on the small table by the bed. If she was really going to go through with this, she figured if Jamie didn’t believe her, she’d have some sort of proof to show her. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she started to count down the seconds until Jamie would emerge.

It was almost ten minutes later that Jamie finally reappeared. Dani propped herself up in bed as Jamie came into view.

“Alright…” Jamie smiled, putting her bag on the floor.

“Hi.” Dani replied huskily.

She couldn't help but stare at Jamie dressed in her night garments. She, like Dani was dressed in some shorts and a strap top, giving the blonde more than an eyeful of skin. _Oh god. I need to tell her now or I'll not be able to sleep tonight. At least not without violating every inch of her body_ _._

“Do you mind if I turn the light out?” Jamie asked, hovering by the switch.

“Go for it…” Dani told her.

Flicking the switch, Jamie tip toed over to the bed. The full moon, visible from the large window cast enough light for them to still be able to see. Pulling back the blanket, she slipped herself into the other side. When she was comfortable, she took a deep breath and turned to Dani.

The blonde had been perched on her side, watching Jamie's every move. Her heart was hammering. She knew it was only a matter of time before silence filled the room. Now, as Jamie lay looking at her she knew it was time to come clean.

“Jamie? You know I said earlier that I needed to talk to you about something..?” she started.

“Oh...yea..” Jamie replied.

“Well…” Dani continued. “It's really important. I...I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I guess I've just always _chickened_ out. But, after tonight, when you told me about your feelings, it's given me the jump start I needed to come clean.”

 _That's it...keep going_ Dani told herself.

 _God she's killing me here_ Jamie sighed.

“Before I tell you, I need to know that you can keep it to yourself. Things could get...well, things will go downhill pretty fast for me if it gets out.”

Jamie could see the worry in Dani's eyes. She needed reassurance. Turning her body towards the blonde, she propped herself up on her elbow. “Is this what you wanted to tell me after the game the other week...?” Dani nodded. “I'm really sorry about Owen. He has a habit of being in the wrong place. I'm glad he didn't scare you off from telling me…”

“Oh, no...it's nothing to do with Owen. Well, not mostly. I would have told you then, I just...I just felt so nervous and I thought him showing up had been a sign that I shouldn’t say anything.”

Jamie wanted to reach out and console her. She refrained. _You can't do this_ _Jamie_ _. You've over stepped the_ _mark_ _once too many_ _times_ _tonight._

“Please Dani, just tell me. I swear to you it’ll go no further.”

Dani swallowed. She closed her eyes trying to steady her heart beat. _Ok_ _,_ _come on_ _. S_ _he won’t tell anyone. That's great. But please god...don't let her hate me._

The silence was killing Jamie. Her heart was beating almost as fast as Dani's. She was about to say something when Dani eventually spoke.

“Jamie, I'm not exactly who you think I am…”

Jamie raised an eyebrow. “Huh?” was all she could say.

“I'm...I'm not 17…”

This was getting just a little bit too confusing for Jamie. Realising this, Dani turned and retrieved the license from the table. Passing it to the gym teacher, she sat up before continuing. “Jamie, I'm 24. I'm an undercover reporter for the Daily Chance newspaper.” The silence that filled the air after that was deafening. Turning away, she began to fidget with the blanket. 

Since hearing the words _I'm 24 and a undercover reporter_ , Jamie's mind had gone into over drive. She studied the license for several moments, trying to get the new information to make sense. _This isn't true. She can't be. I knew she looked and acted older for her age. She's undercover. A reporter. What's she reporting about? Is it...is it me?_ Half a minute later Jamie sat up causing Dani to finally look back at her. 

“Jamie. I know how hard this is gona be for you. I understand how let down you must feel but please, I never meant to hurt anyone. It was my job. I was chosen to come into Rentworth and find a story and…”

“And have you..?” Jamie said sternly, interrupting Dani. She tossed the license onto the other woman’s lap.

Dani's heart sank at the sound of Jamie's anger. “Jamie. No. I haven't found one.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that?” Jamie spat, her anger getting the better of her. “Tell me, everything that’s happened between us, has it all been put on?”

“What?” Dani asked dumbfounded.

“Since the first time we met, did you pretend to like me, just to see if I would give in and abuse my rights as your teacher?”

Dani stared at her open mouthed. How could Jamie think she had been pretending?

 _Because you've lied about everything else..._ she told herself.

“No Jamie. The moment I saw you...you blew my mind. I...I haven't been able to think straight since that day.” She reached out and put a hand on the teacher’s shoulder. “Jamie please. I couldn't lead you on anymore. I completely understand what a hard situation you’re in. The only reason I kept it to myself this long was because I wasn't positive about your feelings. I needed to know it wasn’t just all in my head. When you said those things tonight…about giving up your job, I just...I felt so alive. It was the happiest thing that's ever happened to me. I knew then that I needed to tell you. I _needed_ to be open and honest with you because…because I feel exactly the same.”

Jamie had stayed silent, just listening to Dani's side of the story. She understood Dani had only come to do her job. How was she to know that she'd fall for a teacher? Part of her felt so relieved. Her feelings weren’t wrong but at the same time she felt so stupid.

“Jamie...please, say something.”

Jamie looked up at her. “I…I don’t know what to say, Dani. I can’t believe you kept it to yourself for so long. I've been going crazy since I met you. I thought the feelings I was having for you were completely wrong. Well, as far as I knew they were. You were only 17. As a teacher, I’ve never felt that way about a student. In fact, I've never felt this way about anyone.”

They looked at each other for a few moments, both contemplating what to do next. The air was cleared. The truth was out. Dani needed to know how Jamie felt about her now. “Do you...do you hate me?” she whispered.

Jamie shook her head slightly, emitting a low laugh. “Hate you? Dani I don’t think I could hate you if I tried…”

A smile slowly grew on the reporters face. They smiled at each other for a few moments until nerves began to seep back into them.

“I ugh, I meant everything that was said tonight, when we were out walking” Dani whispered. “I really like you.”

So many emotions circled around in the teachers body. For the first time, she felt sure about things. She _wasn't_ breaking the law. Dani was a legal adult and she wanted her. Bringing her hand up, she cupped Dani's left cheek. She brought their face’s close together. The blonde began to breathe heavily; her heart beat threatening to pound out of her chest.

“For the first time I can kiss you, and I know it’s right…” Jamie whispered, her breath washing over Dani's face. Closing the gap, their lips met. Within seconds their mouths opened and the kiss deepened. Dani stroked her tongue over Jamie's, massaging it as the teacher attempted to engulf Dani's tongue between her teeth.

As the minutes passed, Jamie leaned back allowing Dani to move on top of her. “Christ, you feel so good” Jamie sighed as their bodies moulded together.

Dani brought her right hand up, allowing her fingers to caress the teacher’s face. “I've waited so long for this.”

“I still can't believe what's happening. When you told me the truth, so many emotions passed through me. Anger, worry, happiness, but most of all, thankfulness. I knew I wanted to be with you, but it seemed impossible. After tonight I knew what I had to do..”

“Oh..?”

“I was gona quit my job. I knew I wouldn't have been able to go on as we had been. I'd have ended up being arrested.”

Dani rested her head on Jamie's shoulder. “I'm so sorry. I felt like I was stuck in an impossible situation. I didn't know what to do for the best. My boss, he's been putting pressure on me. He thought.…he thought there was a story with you…”

The teacher frowned. “How to do you mean?”

Bringing her head back up she looked apologetically into Jamie's eyes. “Well, he gave me a hidden camera to wear. He's been trying to help me find a story. There was one time, when we were in the gym. It was after we kissed….do you remember..?”

Looking back Jamie realised what Dani was talking about. “I think I do. You rushed out..?”

Dani nodded. “I rushed out because I'd just realised I'd forgotten to turn the camera off.”

“Well that explains it…”

“There's something else too. Your sister…Amy..”

Jamie's confused look changed into a sudden look of realisation. “Amy works for the Daily Chance. Fucking hell. How could I forget? Does she know?”

“No. Well, she knows you’re teaching me. Everything else is just between me and my boss. Oh and Rebecca. She's kind of a work friend….”

“Oh…Rebecca…” Jamie said anxiously.

A small laugh left the reporters mouth. “Yea, she can be quite a handful. She really is lovely though.”

The teacher began to fiddle with a few locks of blonde hair. “Have you 2.…you know…”

Dani laughed quietly, causing her body to jump lightly on Jamie's. “Oh God, no! No, our relationship is and has always been _just_ friends…”

“Good” Jamie smiled, relieved.

Dani began to run her fingers through Jamie's hair, while the gym teacher shifted her hand to the blonde's back, stroking it lightly up and down. Their lips met again. After a few moments, Dani began to kiss Jamie's cheek. She let her lips glide down to her ear. There, she began to lightly suck on the skin behind her ear lobe.

Their hips began to lightly thrust against each other. They both knew they shouldn't go too far but what was the harm in a little _on top of the clothes_ fun? While Dani continued to suck her skin, Jamie let her hands glide over Dani's sides. She eventually sought out the sides of Dani's breasts. The blonde got the hint and elevated her body, just enough so Jamie could slip her hands between their bodies.

Getting the breasts between her fists, she began to squeeze them together. The feel of this and the heat being emitted on to her thigh from Dani's centre was making her feel light headed.

“That feels so good” Dani breathed quietly into the other woman’s ear.

The feel of Dani's breath, flowing down her neck caused her hips to thrust up. “You're driving me crazy” Jamie whispered.

“You want me to stop?” Dani asked, although she was very much joking.

“Noooo. Don't stop” Jamie pleaded.

The reporter smiled into the crook of Jamie's neck. She allowed her leg to push down harder between Jamie's legs. The reaction it caused sent vibrations to her now throbbing centre. “Shit. Dan..” Jamie moaned, putting her right hand on Dani's backside, pushing her down harder. She could feel the wetness forming between her legs. Her shorts were undoubtedly ruined. The subtle thrusting Dani was making kept brushing up against her clit. She knew it wasn’t gona take much to get her off. With a swift move, she was on top of the stunned blonde.

“Wow. I love it when you get all dominating Miss Taylor. You’ve no idea how crazy you made me, watching you run around the court….barking orders…”

“How crazy I made _you_? Tell me about it” Jamie whispered to her. Taking control, the gym teacher pushed her thigh between Dani's legs, which immediately rubbed against Dani's eager centre.

“Shit” Dani quietly moaned.

The teachers’s body was almost vibrating with want. “I can't believe what you’re doing to me. I want you so much.”

“I feel like I’ve been waiting for this forever” Dani told her.

“We shouldn't. There's kids in the next room and if they see us like this…”

“Umm, actually, Shirley knows…” Dani whispered.

Jamie stopped all movement. “Knows what?”

The blonde hesitated. “Most things actually. Me being undercover, how much I like you. She knows I was going to confess everything to you tonight…”

Jamie brought her head up further. “You mean you told her before me?”

The blonde sighed. “It's complicated Jamie. What with the trouble she had last week, I ended up telling her she wasn't the only one with problems…” She looked at Jamie's sad face. “He, I’m sorry. You know now..”

“Yea but still…” Jamie replied, her bottom lip seemed to stick out slightly as she pouted.

Dani reached up and engulfed the lip within her own. She grabbed the back of Jamie's head and pulled her closer. Their bodies began to move again, only this time it was with alot more vigour. Soon they began to squeeze the other's thigh between their own, their hunger taking over. They knew there was no stopping.

Their moans of pleasure were concealed within each other's embrace. A thin sheet of sweat began to form on their skin. Cheek to cheek they whispered seductively into each other’s ears.

As Jamie thrust in-between Dani's legs, she grabbed her backside, pulling her in closer. Dani thrust up, meeting Jamie's every movement, building up a steady rhythm. They could feel each other's impending orgasms. Each thrust became faster and harder.

“Fuck” Jamie whispered, digging her head into the pillow beneath Dani's head.

Her thighs clenched at the blondes leg as an orgasm ripped through her body. The feeling of Jamie's grinding sent Dani tumbling over the edge moments later.

“Jamie, yes, yes.” She sank her teeth into the gym teacher’s shoulder, silencing the screams she knew she couldn’t hold back.

Their bodies continued to cling to each other as they rode out the waves of their release. Eventually, the thrusting subsided and their bodies became weak.

A minute or so later, Jamie lifted her head; their breaths mingling in the short space between them. Having recovered, she placed a content kiss on the other woman’s lips. Pulling back she looked into her eyes. “Are you crying?”

Dani laughed feeling slightly embarrassed. “I am, happy tears. I feel like such an idiot.”

Jamie slid off her body and lay at her side. She brought her hand up to wipe the stray tears away.

“Don’t be daft. You’re not an idiot. I feel the same. I could die right now and I'd be content.”

“Don't say that” Dani said. “Now I've got you, you’re going no where.”

The teacher raised an eyebrow. “Oh yea? Is that how it's going to be now?”

“Uh huh. From now on I'm the boss. Sure you can tell me what to whilst I'm under you control in school, but come home time, it’ll be a different story…” she told her.

Jamie grinned. “I think I like the sound of that.” Snuggling together, they closed their eye's. “Time to sleep, love” Jamie told her.

“Have you set an alarm?”

“Yea, my phone alarm’s set for 6:30. Gives me enough time to get up, go for a jog and I guess I'll be in need of another shower in the morning…” Another grin formed on her lips.

“I love the way you smell” Dani said, inhaling the scent from Jamie's chest.

Within minutes they had both succumbed to sleep and for the first time, they were wrapped in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I know we didn't get alot of Jamie in this first chapter but I promise there's alot more of her to come.


End file.
